El pasado siempre vuelve
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: Damon, tras utilizar a una joven para conseguir sus objetivos, probará de su propia medicina dándose cuenta de que el pasado siempre vuelve y te pone en el lugar que mereces.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally y su familia que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. ¡Espero que el que lea disfrute. Gracias!

Capitulo 1

Comenzado septiembre, el nuevo y último año de instituto se presentaba ante cientos de estudiantes nerviosos que, en aquella mañana soleada, revoloteaban de aquí para allá chismorreando entre ellos inquietos mientras se dirigían a sus clases. Él se detuvo a la entrada del gran edificio y observó lo que le rodeaba en busca de algo inusual, algo que no pegara en aquella situación, su objetivo.

Detuvo la mirada ante aquello que buscaba con ansias, los pasos sin entusiasmo de una chica hacia la entrada del instituto, iba sola. Estaba seguro que sería ella, así pues, tras dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se quitó las gafas de sol y comenzó a caminar decidido hacia el interior del recinto con un sólo pensamiento en mente; Comenzar, tras tantos años de espera, con su plan.

Al encontrarse dentro del recinto se dirigió hacia la secretaría con total normalidad, sin prestar atención a la gran cantidad de ojos que se posaban en él, ni en los comentarios que su fino oído escuchaba acerca de lo atractivo que era, y los años que podría tener. Ignoró todo aquello llegando a un gran mostrados blanco. Afortunadamente no había nadie esperando así que, se acercó a la mujer mayor que se encontraba tras la blanca madera.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – preguntó la mujer mientras colocaba unos papeles dentro de un gran archivador sin mirar con quien hablaba.

- Me gustaría saber en que clase se me ha colocado, no he podido ver las listas, ¿podría ayudarme?

- Dime tu nombre.

- Damon Salvatore. – respondió con una sonrisa falsa mientras observaba a la mujer buscar el papel correcto.

- Estás en la clase C.

- Vaya, creo que hay un error, esa no puede ser mi clase. Vas a buscar a Sally Wytte y me pondrás en la misma clase que a ella, se equivocaron al hacer las listas y has subsanado el error.

- Vaya, se han equivocado, tu clase es la A, voy a comunicarlo a la jefatura.

- Muchas gracias.

El moreno salió de la sala con una sonrisa de satisfacción y fue en busca del aula, la cual, encontró fácilmente al seguir a aquella joven de la entrada, el motivo por el cual estaba en el instituto fingiendo ser un estudiante de último año. El trabajo sucio le resultaba odioso pero, esta vez, no podía contar con nadie más.

Entró detrás de la chica y se sentó a su lado, al final de la clase. Ella no le prestó la menor atención, ni siquiera lo miró, comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila un libro ajado y viejo que comenzó a leer.

El moreno se fijó en la muñeca de la chica, pues llevaba un símbolo tatuado en ella muy extraño que le llamó la atención; Un circulo, y dentro de este un pentáculo con un ojos de gato; El supuesto iris era lo único que llevaba color, un color amarillento.

Damon frunció el ceño ante la visión de aquel tatuaje y prestó atención al hombre que acababa de entrar en la clase, pues comenzó a pasar lista.

Tras pasar por medio abecedario, incluso tras nombrar al propio Damon, llegó el nombre que él estaba esperando para verificar que había acertado en su búsqueda.

- ¿Wolbut, Wytte, Sally?

La joven de cabello castaño, casi dorado, apartó los ojos de su libro y alzó la mano mirando momentáneamente al profesor, y cuando este continuó con su tarea, posó sus ojos claros en los de Damon, quien la miraba intensamente. Él movió la mano en señal de saludo con una sonrisa pícara mientras la muchacha levantó las cejas extrañada para, acto seguido, ignorar al hombre y volver a su libro.

Después de varias clases, llegada la hora del descanso, Damon buscó con insistencia a la joven a la que encontró fuera del recinto en una mesa de madera siguiendo con su libro. Él se acercó sentándose frente a ella con el descaro que le caracterizaba.

- Te veo muy interesada en ese libro y no entiendo cómo puede ser más emocionante que conocerme a mí. – La chica cerró el libro y miró atónita al moreno pensando que era un perfecto fanfarrón.

- No empiezas muy bien si quieres ligar conmigo... ¿Damon? – preguntó indicando si había acertado en el nombre.

- Veo que estás atenta a todo. Sí, Damon Salvatore, un placer, Sally Wytte.

- Ese es mi segundo apellido.

- Lo sé, me es más fácil de recordar, he conocido a gente con el mismo.

- Vaya, pues no es muy común. No eres de Queens, ¿verdad? – Damon hizo una mueca de sorpresa abriendo mucho los ojos mientras respondía a la pregunta de la chica, de forma divertida.

- ¡Cada vez me sorprendes más! No, no soy de New York, vengo de un pueblo de Virginia. Como tengo pensado estudiar en alguna universidad de por aquí he decidido venirme e ir cogiendo el punto de este sitio ¿sabes? Conocer la gran manzana, los buenos sitios de fiesta, las chicas guapas... No he empezado mal.

Sally sonrió con algo de vergüenza tratando de evitar sus ojos azules. Tras unos instantes, comenzó a sonar el timbre que indicaba la reanulación de las clases por lo que, aliviada se levantó mientras el moreno la imitaba.

- Bueno, volvamos antes de que la señora Lutter llegue, es una cascarrabias insoportable.

- Después de ti.

- Gracias. – Respondió sonriente mientras observaba la hermosa sonrisa del joven y comenzaba a andar con paso apresurado hacia la clase. Damon la alcanzó y continuó andando a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella le interrumpió.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces bastante mayor.

- Tengo 20, he repetido varias veces en el pasado, ya sabes.

- No tienes mucha pinta de ser estudioso, la verdad. – añadió sinceramente la castaña mientras reía.

- Otras cosas me han mantenido muy ocupado, pero, he decidido centrarme. Soy un buen chico.

- Eso aún está por ver. No te adelantes, no te conozco de nada.

- Estoy deseando que lo hagas. – respondió de forma seductora mientras sonreía.

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y dejaron la charla puesto que la profesora acababa de aparecer.

Damon miró de nuevo a Sally, quien volvía a estar absorta en sus asuntos y pensó que, aquella vez, las cosas saldría como estaban planeadas.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally y su familia que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea.

Capitulo 2

Semanas después del comienzo de las clases, los profesores dividieron al grupo para los diversos trabajos con lo que, Damon, rápidamente formó pareja con Sally para acercarse más a ella. Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lentas para el gusto y paciencia del joven así pues, debía jugar todas sus cartas y hacerlo bien.

Al término de las clases, unos días después de haber hecho los grupos, Damon se dirigió con rapidez hacia Sally, antes de que esta desapareciera como acostumbraba.

- Deberíamos empezar el trabajo de la señora Lutter.

- Tienes razón, por mí cuando te parezca bien.

- Por qué no hoy, en mi casa. No vivo muy lejos de aquí.

- Bueno, es un poco precipitado.

- Venga, no me digas que no. Te encantaría ir a mi casa y comenzar con el trabajo.

- ¿Siempre eres tan creído? Por cierto, ¿qué les pasa a tus ojos? Las pupilas te hacen cosas raras.

El moreno quedó perplejo durante unos segundos al observar que no era capaz de hipnotizarla y buscó algún elemento que pudiera ser el causante de aquello mientras respondía a la joven.

- Es el cambió de luz, soy sensible. Y no soy un creído, sólo soy realista, me aprecio.

- Se nota bastante. – dijo con una sonrisa divertida la joven mientras le miraba a los ojos. – Está bien, tú ganas por esta vez, vayamos a tu casa. Pero ya te advierto que no me quedaré mucho.

- Me encanta ganar. – añadió el vampiro mientras sonreía a la joven y con un movimiento de brazo, la indicaba que comenzara a andar hacia el exterior del edificio.

Caminaron durante unos quince minutos y llegaron a un alto edificio, el moreno sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta del portal invitando a entrar a la joven.

El portal era bastante lujoso, decorado de forma moderna, el cristal era el gran protagonista. Damon la guió hacia el ascensor y marcó la última planta en el panel.

- ¿Vives en un ático en el centro de Queens? – preguntó asombrada la castaña mientras seguía al chico, quien abría la puerta de la casa. – Tu familia debe tener mucha pasta.

- Bueno, no andan mal, los negocios son lo nuestro. Pasa, por favor. – invitó a entrar a la chica mientras se hacia a un lado en el umbral de la puerta.

Ella asombrada por el lujo y el gran espacio interior, no paraba de observar a su alrededor con atención mientras hablaba de los fantástico y bonito de todo aquello.

- Tienes buen gusto decorando.

- Gracias, puedes mirar la casa si te apetece mientras saco los libros que he encontrado para el trabajo.

- Vale, no tardaré, no te preocupes.

Sally se paseó por la casa durante unos minutos sin tocar nada y, a la altura de las habitaciones, chocó con alguien inesperadamente.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! Perdona. – se disculpó ante aquel joven castaño que salió inesperadamente de un cuarto.

- Tranquila, ha sido un accidente.

- Soy Sally, una compañera de clase de Damon, ¿y tú eres?

- Es mi hermano, Stefan ¿Te parece que nos centremos en el trabajo? Stefan tiene que irse. – Damon miró a Stefan con una sonrisa falsa mientras intentaba comunicarle que no le fastidiara.

- Claro, encantado de conocerte, Sally. Ya nos veremos.

- Igualmente, adiós. No me habías dicho que tenías un hermano. – dijo al joven tras la salida de Stefan.

- No es algo importante que destacar, no nos llevamos muy bien.

- Ya, bueno, lo típico entre hermanos. Yo con él mío tengo mis roces, es demasiado pesado y se creé muy gracioso.

- No me habías dicho que tenías un hermano. – repitió con gracia mientras miraba fijamente a la chica a los ojos.

- No es algo importante.- contestó divertida la chica mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de la casa, donde había dejado su mochila. Damon la siguió y ambos se sentaron ante un gran escritorio donde descansaban varios libros abiertos.

Pasó bastante tiempo mientras ambos recopilaban su respectiva información sin distraerse de sus tareas, hasta que Damon observó la mano de la joven con atención encontrando en uno de sus dedos un anillo que antes había pasado desapercibido por las largas mangas de la joven.

- Ese anillo es muy bonito. – comentó sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Gracias, es un regalo de mi madre, dice que es protector y que no me lo quite nunca, se le va un poco la olla.

- ¿Lleva verbena, verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó con asombro la chica mientras dejaba su bolígrafo sobre uno de los libros y se centraba en los ojos del joven.

- Yo también soy un maniático de los amuletos.

- ¿Y también haces trucos de magia y te crees mago? – preguntó con sorna mientras Damon sonrió.

- No, yo soy de otra forma, ya me irás conociendo, no quieras correr tanto.

- Uh, eres un chico misterioso, ¿eh?

- Tengo entendido que eso gusta mucho a las mujeres, espero que tú no seas al excepción. – respondió acercándose más a la joven mientras al miraba de forma tierna y seductora.

- Contigo desde luego que no.

Damon se acercó con lentitud hasta juntar sus labios con los de la castaña, quien los recibió de buena gana. El beso fue lento y cálido aunque, se fue intensificando cuanto más pasaba el tiempo pero, Sally se separó con brusquedad del joven cuando Stefan apareció en la estancia disculpándose por la intromisión. Damon no se exaltó lo más mínimo, si no que miró a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos mientras la joven se levantaba nerviosa y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

- Perdón, creía que habríais acabado.

- No, tranquilo, yo me voy ya, es tarde y no he dicho que me iba. Mañana nos vemos. Adiós.

Sally se despidió con rapidez mirando vagamente al moreno y salió de la casa con rapidez. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostros tras pensar en aquellos segundos antes de la entrada de Stefan.

- Gracias por espantármela, hermanito.

- ¿Qué quieres de ella?

- Vamos, sólo busco un poco de diversión y emotividad, ya que tú no me hacer caso. – respondió con sorna mientras hacia pucheros.

- Por qué te has metido al instituto, Damon, tú odias relacionarte con la gente y más con adolescentes.

- He pensado imitarte, me aburro demasiado, Stefan. Además con esa chica, parece que tengo posibilidades.

- No la hagas daño, no te ha hecho nada, no la arruines la vida tal y como acostumbras.

- Descuida. Además, ¿sabes qué? Es bruja, aunque ella no lo sabe por lo que me ha estado contando. Lleva un tatuaje extraño en la muñeca, lo había visto antes, debe ser del aquelarre de su familia o algo así.

- Por eso te has acercado a ella, ¿no? No sé que estarás tramando, Damon, pero espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez.

- Ha sido casualidad, Stefan, confía en mí por una vez en tu vida. – mintió el moreno mientras con seriedad contestaba.

- Me es complicado, espero que no te ofendas. – dijo el castaño tras observar a su hermano para después, continuar su camino hacia el interior del apartamento mientras Damon se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia su mini bar con cara de circunstancias, esperaba que Stefan no se entrometiese en sus planes.


	3. capítulo 3

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally y su familia que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea.

Capítulo 3

Dos días pasaron tras aquel beso en la casa de los hermanos Salvatore y Sally, sorprendentemente, había logrado evitar que Damon la asaltara. Sabía que no podría evitarle más y eso que dos días eran ya todo un record pero, la simple idea de tener que mirarle a los ojos hacia que se ruborizara por completo.

Nunca antes había tenido esa sensación, Damon le gustaba mucho pero, todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, sólo le conocía de unas semanas.

Sus pensamientos no salían de aquella línea y tener que verlo sentado en la mesa de al lado no ayudaba en absoluto. Intentaba no mirarle, pero sentía sus ojos azul pálido clavarse en ella constantemente, cosa que era insoportable.

Por fin el timbre sonó indicando que las clases habían finalizado por aquel día y, como de costumbre, Sally ya estaba preparada para salir corriendo del lugar, pero Damon se posicionó frente a ella, cortándole el paso.

- Me estás evitando desde hace dos días, Wytte.

- Lo siento, Damon. Pero fue muy violento para mí. – Respondió mirando lo menos posible a su rostro.

- Oye, siento si te molestó, quizás me precipité.

- No, estuvo bien, no es eso. Es sólo que, esto está siendo muy rápido, no estoy acostumbrada, no me había pasado esto antes. – no pudo evitar reír nerviosa mientras Damon, con una pequeña sonrisa, agarro su rostro con las dos manos haciendo que le mirara.

- Iremos más despacio, al ritmo que tú elijas.

- Gracias, - respondió mirándole a los ojos desde tan cerca, que su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente sintiendo que aquellas palabras habían impactado duramente contra la gran barrera _anti-sentimientos_ que había forjado su personalidad solitaria durante años.

- Tenemos que terminar el trabajo, si quieres podemos hacerlo en un lugar público, así podré controlarme.

La sonrisa del joven y su aire divertido hizo reír a la castaña, quien respondió de forma afirmativa. Tras aquello, ambos salieron de la clase directos a la calle donde se encaminaron hacia una biblioteca cercana.

Pasaron un par de horas trabajando, dejando terminada una de las partes del proyecto por lo que, decidieron dejarlo por aquel día, abandonando el lugar.

- Déjame acompañarte a tu casa. – habló Damon antes de que la chica pudiera articular palabra.

- No es necesario, no queda muy lejos de aquí.

- Insisto, sabes que soy un perfecto caballero, no me hagas quedar mal. – El moreno respondió expresando con las facciones de su rostro que hablaba de broma, aquella forma de hablar, irónica, graciosa y chulesca que tanto atraía a Sally, quien sin poder resistirse, aceptó con una sonrisa.

Tras un silencio incomodo que duro varios minutos de trayecto, Damon volvió a hablar.

- Me he fijado en que tienes un tatuaje un tanto peculiar ¿qué significa?

- Bueno, es algo así como el símbolo de mi familia materna, mi madre dice que se remonta a la edad media y que nuestras antepasadas usaban este símbolo para reconocerse entre ellas, entre brujas del mismo coven, bueno aquelarre como dicen ahora.

- Ya veo que os lo tomáis muy en serio.

- Bueno, yo no sé muy bien que creer, ella nunca me dice nada cuando la pregunto pero, recuerdo que de pequeña me enseñaba trucos y cosas extrañas.

- ¿cómo qué?

- Lo típico, hacia desaparecer cosas, las movía de sitio, o levitaban... No sé como narices lo hace.

- Bueno, en mi familia también he escuchado varias historias como esas, de antepasados que vivieron en épocas donde la brujería estaba muy extendida, no sé si todo esto será casualidad pero, creo que está demasiado extendido como para ser sólo fantasía.

- ¿De verdad crees en ello? – dijo sorprendida mirando al chico a los ojos, con una sonrisa. – ¿Crees también en las hadas, los duendes y en drácula?

- Te impresionarían las cosas que sé, créeme. Ten cuidado con Drácula, puede estar más cerca de lo que piensas. – Damon sonrió mientras miraba los ojos de Sally, quien rió ante su susurró.

- Tranquilo, siempre llevo el kit anti-vampiros encima.

- Uhf, Esperemos que no, Van Helsing.

Sally rió tomándose a broma las palabras del hombre, quien sonrió siguiéndole la corriente aunque interiormente era la malicia la que sonreía divertida pensando cuan equivocada estaba la joven.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado, gracias por la compañía, Damon.

- Es un placer, Sally. Nos vemos mañana.

- Claro, irremediablemente, es lo que tiene ir a la misma clase. Ojalá acabe pronto este año, el instituto ya es algo insoportable. – respondió la joven con una sonrisa tímida mientras el moreno respondía de la misma forma.

Antes de que ambos volviera a hablar una voz femenina se adelantó nombrando a la muchacha, quien se dio la vuelta con rapidez algo avergonzada.

- ¡Mamá! Emm... te presento a Damon Salvatore, es un compañero de instituto.

- Encantada, Damon.

- Lo mismo digo señora Wytte. – respondió cordialmente mientras estrechaba la mano llena de anillos de la madre de Sally, quien, cambió de expresión sutilmente tras tocar al hombre.

- Llámame Vivianne, por favor, me haces parecer mayor. – respondió con tranquilidad y una sonrisa forzada la rubia.

- Claro, Vivianne entonces, un nombre precioso por cierto.

- Gracias, bueno te espero dentro, no tarde, Sally. Adiós, Damon.

El moreno se despidió con un leve gesto de mano y la mujer se metió en la casa, acto seguido, se acercó a una de las ventana y observó con discreción la escena.

- Bueno, pues, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que Damon, lentamente acercó sus labios a la mejilla de la joven y depositó un lento y sentido beso en ella. Tras una pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a andar alejándose de la vivienda.

La castaña le observó durante unos segundos y suspiró sonoramente para meterse dentro de la casa segundos después, tratando de tranquilizarse y no pensar en Damon.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally y su familia que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea.

Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente, A las siete, como todos los días, Sally comenzó a prepararse para ir al instituto. Todo aquel proceso era puramente rutinario pero, aquella mañana al bajar a desayunar, la cosa cambiaría.

Su familia al completo se encontraba en la cocina. Su hermano y padre sentados a la mesa mientras su madre, de espaldas a ambos, se servía café en una taza.

- Buenos días, familia. – saludó la joven al entrar automáticamente mientras los presentes respondían al unísono.

- ¿Te gusta ese chico? – La súbita pregunta de la rubia hizo que todos parasen en sus que haceres.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¿Qué chico? . preguntó el padre e la castaña mientras bajaba el periódico y miraba a su esposa.

- Un compañero de instituto, la acompañó anoche hasta aquí. Parece demasiado mayor para ella.

- Sólo tiene vente, mamá, parece más mayor porque el es bastante más alto que yo.

- ¿Quién no es más alto qué tú? ¿Acaso llegas al 1,60? – Se burló Robert, su hermano mayor mientras esta le lanzaba el periódico de su padre con saña, y le respondía de forma afirmativa y molesta.

- Vivianne, no vengas con esas, tú y yo nos llevamos seis años.

- Sí, pero nos conocíamos de toda la vida, Robert. – Respondió al hombre mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los verdes de él.

- Bueno, entrará en razón, Sally. Vamos a trabajar, Robert, tenemos que ir a casa de la señora Petterson. Hasta luego chicas.

Ambas se despidieron de los dos hombres y Vivianne ocupó el lugar de su marido, frente a la joven.

- Es un buen chico. Está tocado de la cabeza como tú, además.

- ¿Por qué, qué te ha contado? – El semblante de la mujer cambió a preocupación y algo de temor, aunque logró disimularlo.

- Creé en al brujería y esas cosas, se ha interesado pro el tatuaje y hasta descubrió lo de la verbena del anillo.

- Ya, no sé por qué no me extraña. – respondió por lo bajo mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

- ¿Por qué lleváis todos ese misticismo tan raro, qué pasa?

- Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado, Sally, y recuerda, nunca te quites el anillo.

- Tranquila, se cuidarme. Voy al baño.

La castaña se levantó dejando a su madre sola en la cocina, quien tras permanecer sentada unos segundos, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó acercándose a uno de los armarios de la sala, una vez se hubo percatado de que la chica estaba en el interior del baño, sacó un diminuto frasco transparente y derramó el amarillento contenido dentro del vaso de su hija.

- Bueno, me voy ya.

- Eh, eh. Acábate el café. – ordenó señalando el vaso de la joven.

Sally obedeció sin rechistar para después, salir de la casa dejando a la rubia con cara de preocupación y algo de remordimientos. La hora de contarle la verdad se estaba acercando vertiginosamente y sin haberlo podido planear.

Damon se encaminaba hacia el gran edificio del instituto cuando, desde la lejanía, divisó algo que no le gustó lo más mínimo; A Stefan hablando con Sally, quien le escuchaba con atención y reía.

El moreno se acercó con paso decidido, llegando con rapidez hasta la pareja.

- ¡Hombre! Si es mi buen hermano Stefan ¿ Qué haces tú aquí?

- Te recuerdo que estudio aquí también, Damon.

- ¡Cierto! Procuro olvidarlo ¿Bueno, por qué no nos vamos, Sally?

- Claro, hasta luego, Stefan. – Se despidió la joven y, acto seguido, el moreno posó una mano sobre su espalda encaminándola hacia el interior, no sin antes echar una mirada inquisitiva a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros.

- Espero que mi hermano no te haya dado mucho al chapa.

- No. Es muy simpático y divertido. Me cae bien.

- Para mi gusto es un poco moñas, procuro no juntarme mucho a él, no vaya a ser que se me peque algo.

- Se me olvidaba que tú interpretas el papel de duro y frío.

- Soy duro y frío, yo no interpreto papeles. – Respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras fingía una mueca de falsa indignación.

- ¡Bueno, preparaos! Aquí llega el hombre de acero. Sigo pensando que eres un creído, por cierto. – Sally sentenció con una sonrisa mientras miraba los ojos del hombre.

- Venga, reconoce que te gusta. Disimulas muy mal.

La chica sonrió esquivando su mirada por un segundo y se metió dentro de la clase sin pronunciar palabra. Damon suspiró con cansancio y la siguió hacia el interior, ocupando su sitio en la clase.

Terminadas las clases y otro día agotador y rutinario para Damon, este se dirigió a un bar cercano a su casa al caer el sol, donde pidió un bourbon y bebió en silencio pensando que debía tener paciencia. Se repetía que, tras haber llegado hasta allí, debía aguantar y fingir ser bueno y recatado como su hermano. De ese modo conseguiría liberarla y reencontrarse con ella por fin, después de tanto tiempo. Agitó al cabeza levemente para evitar ponerse nostálgico y acabó el contenido de su vaso de un trago.

Al salir del local encontró a una joven morena que le miraba con una sonrisa pícara. Él rápidamente la respondió de igual forma y se acercó a ella comenzando a hablarla mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Vas a venirte conmigo para dejarte morder y alimentarme, no pondrás impedimentos y te esforzarás por entretenerme. – Sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad tras aquello y la chica comenzó a andar siguiéndole, cogida de su brazo.

Una hora después de aquella escena del bar, Stefan entró en el piso aparentemente tranquilo pero, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta y observar la estancia, encontró a Damon bebiendo del cuello de la mujer morena en el sofá de la habitación.

- Ya estás aquí, que raro que llegues a estas horas ¿ Un gatito ha quedado atrapado en la copa de un árbol? – Se mofó el joven mientras limpiaba la sangre que escurría por su barbilla y se levantaba del sofá, comenzando a abotonar su camisa oscura.

- Damon, no deberías hacer esto, nos descubrirán.

- Claro que no, espera. – agarró a la mujer por los hombros mirándola fijamente y comenzó a hablar- No recordarás nada de lo que ha pasado, te taparás la herida y si alguien te la descubre, dirás que tuviste un lio raro de una noche en la que ibas borracha con un tío al que le iba el sado. Puedes irte, cielo.- Concluyó soltando a la chica y dirigiéndose al minibar.

- ¿Sally sabe algo de esto, de lo que somos?

- No, pero pronto lo descubrirá ya que su madre, al tocarme se ha enterado de lo que soy. No tardará en contarla la cruel verdad.

- ¿Estás saliendo con ella?

- No, no de momento, pero la tengo en el bote.

- ¿Qué buscas de ella, en serio?

- Me gusta de verdad, Stefan. – dijo fingiendo indignación, para después beber de su vaso sacudiendo levemente la cabeza en señal de negación.

- Es difícil de creer después de lo que acabo de ver.

- Vamos, sólo era mi cena.

- ¿Desde cuándo cenas con la camisa desabrochada?

- Stefan, no he hecho nada, no te metas donde no te llaman.

- Está bien, te dejaré en paz pero esa chica me cae bien, y si me entero de algo raro por tu parte se lo diré para que se libre de ti cuanto antes.

- Gracias, siempre tan atento. – respondió Damon con una sonrisa mientras clavaba una mirada envenenada a su hermano, quien desapareció tras devolverle la sonrisa.

_Me tocará ser fiel. O esconderme bien – _Pensó el moreno mientras volvía a beber, sonriendo con malicia.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally y su familia que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea.

Capítulo 5

Había pasado algo más de un mes desde que el curso empezó y, junto con el frío, también llegó un irrefrenable chorro de sentimientos y emociones que Sally no podía controlar. Damon le gustaba de verdad, le gustaba mucho y no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Por qué una parte de ella gritaba que se lanzara a él cada vez que le veía y otra, igual de poderosa, le impedía hacerlo? ¿De dónde y por qué surgía ese miedo, esa advertencia?

Aquella lucha interna era insoportable, no podía luchar contra sus impulsos ni sentimientos, no viéndole todos los días, no sin dejar de escucharle, era tan amable con ella, tan divertido, atento.

_Dios mío, estoy perdida ¡qué me pasa!_ Era lo único que podía pensar una y otra vez al verse recordando al moreno, al pensar sólo en él y con tanta insistencia. No podía estarse enamorando ¿o sí?

Por suerte o desgracia, aquel mes de Octubre anduvieron quedando con frecuencia debido a los trabajos del instituto. Damon lo recibió como agua de Mayo ya que, de ese modo, podría acercarse aún más a la joven. El momento, aunque lento, iba llegando.

Una de aquellas tardes, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa de la chica para continuar con sus quehaceres. Damon esperaba aquel momento desde principios de Septiembre, y por fin, una puerta se abría ante él mostrándole los frutos que tanto anhelaba recibir.

- Pasa, no hay nadie, siéntete como en tu casa. – Sally invitó a entrar al joven mientras dejaba las llaves sobre un mueble de madera cercano y observaba que alrededor todo estaba en orden. El moreno entró tras ella ojeando su alrededor dándole las gracias.

- ¿Quieres café? Siempre lo tomo por las tardes, lo necesito.

- Claro. – añadió Damon mientras la seguía a la cocina sin dejar de observar atentamente a su alrededor, en busca de su objetivo. Una vez en la estancia junto con la joven, paró y se centró en ella pero está se dio cuenta de su peculiar interés por la casa.

- ¿Qué buscas tanto? ¿O acaso eres un cotilla y no lo quieres admitir?

- Me has pillado, mi vena cursi decorativa sale a flote al entrar en un lugar nuevo. Espero que no se lo digas a nadie. – La bonita sonrisa del moreno conmovió a la chica, quien apartó la mirada de sus ojos azules fijándose en el contenido de su taza.

- Puedes confiar en mí, Damon.

- Lo sé. – Tras su contestación, tocó una de las manos de la joven quien, miró la escena nerviosa para, tras unos instantes, mirar los ojos del joven quien respondió de la misma manera, pero con una intensidad insoportable.

La chica volvió a su vaso y ambos se separaron unos centímetros bebiendo un largo trago de café en medio de un incomodo silencio, el cual fue roto por el teléfono móvil del chico.

- Perdona, es mi hermano. – se disculpó levantándose y respondiendo la llamada – ¡Stefan, que grata sorpresa! Qué te aflige, querido hermano.

Sally lavó las dos tazas vacías mientras trataba de enterarse de la conversación del moreno, pero el resultó imposible escuchar nada más ,ya que, salió de la estancia donde se encontraba.

Apenas tardó unos minutos en aparecer sigilosamente detrás de la castaña quien, al darse la vuelta y encontrarlo de forma súbita ante ella, se asustó, pegando un pequeño salto.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención.

- Tranquilo, me sorprende que puedas ser tan sigiloso.

- Y rápido, ya me irás conociendo. – sonrió con picardía mientras volvía mirar fijamente los ojos verde azulados de la chica.

- Bueno, vamos a ponernos con el trabajo. Vamos a mi cuarto, allí podemos trabajar.

- Claro, te sigo.

Sally agarró su mochila y comenzó a adentrarse por el pasillo principal hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían a la parte superior, Damon la seguía unos pasos por detrás, reanudando su investigación.

- ¿Está bien tu hermano? – preguntó ella tratando de no sonar muy cotilla.

- Sí, sólo se preocupa por mi paradero. ¿No es enternecedor y... empalagoso? – Sally rió ante su comentario mientras, ya dentro del cuarto, depositaba la mochila junto a un gran escritorio y comenzaba a sacar libros de ella.

- Bueno, sólo se preocupa por ti, es normal, te aprecia.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

- Bueno, he hablado poco con él pero, por su forma de hablar de ti se nota que te quiere.

- Vas a hacer que me ponga a llorar. – respondió poniendo cara triste, burlándose de la chica.

- A veces que seas tan irónico es desquiciante.

- Pero te gusta, te gusta mucho.

- Tiene su encanto, eso es lo que te hace especial. – El moreno sonrió levemente mientras con dulzura acariciaba su cara pero Sally, salió de su letargo interrumpiendo aquel momento.

- Bueno, centrémonos.

Damon asintió alejándose de ella y observando los libros mientras suspiraba resignado, manteniendo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa falsa. Cada cual se centró en su trabajo y la comunicación quedó relegada a lo imprescindible.

Al cabo de un par de horas, el moreno se levantó preguntando donde estaba el baño. Tras la contestación de Sally, salió del cuarto pero, en vez de seguir las indicaciones de la joven, comenzó a observar con rapidez y precaución las habitaciones de la parte de arriba.

En la del hermano no encontró nada llamativo, ni en el baño y menos en la de Sally por lo cual, se dirigió al habitáculo de los padres pero, al intentar pasar el umbral de la puerta, una extraña fuerza le impedía el paso hacia el interior. Miró desde el umbral y divisó colgado de la pared lo que ansiaba encontrar; La piedra octogonal, aquella obsidiana negra y brillante, tallada y engarzada ahora en un soporte de metal, colgando de una cuerda negra.

Intentó entrar de nuevo con fuerza, pero era imposible, por lo que paró musitando un _mierda _entre dientes. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver con la muchacha, pero ante él se hallaba Vivianne, con una sonrisilla de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Ya veo a por qué has venido, Damon. Siento comunicarte que jamás podrás entrar ni tener la piedra, nadie ajeno a esta casa puede entrar en ese cuarto. Sé bien lo que sois tú y tu hermano.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó desafiante manteniendo la mirada a la mujer, quien no se inmutó lo más mínimo ante su semblante serio y maligno.

- Sí, sois vampiros, algunas de mis antepasadas os conocieron a ti y a tu hermano, y por ello voy a decirte que os marchéis de aquí, aléjate de mi familia, aléjate de Sally.

- Quiero a Sally, y ella a mí. – respondió con una leve sonrisa.

- Mientes, la estás utilizando para obtener la piedra.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Vivianne, pero, romperás el corazón a tu hija si la obligar a alejarse de mí, te lo puedo asegurar. Me ama.

- Si la haces daño, acabaré contigo, Damon.

- No te conviene, si lo haces, tendrás que explicarle muchas cosas ¿A qué esperas para contarle lo qué es? es cuestión de tiempo que lo descubra.

- Ese es mi problema. No te metas.

- Dame la piedra, ayúdame y os dejaré en paz.

- Esa piedra ha de ser custodiada por una Wytte, si no, será usada para desencadenar el mal y el dolor, no puedo consentirlo.

- Hola mamá ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos, por qué estáis tan serios?

Sally irrumpió en el pasillo y observó la escena extrañada mientras ambos cambiaban sus semblantes serios, tras mirarse desafiantes unos segundos.

- Estamos hablando de brujería y esas cosas alocadas e imposibles que nos gustan a nosotros ¿verdad, Vivianne? – preguntó el moreno sonriendo a la rubia con malicia mientras está le devolvía el gesto de forma falsa.

- Sí, nada serio hija, papá me espera en el coche, nos vamos a casa de los Anderson, llegaremos tarde. Cuídate y no te acuestes tarde.

- Tranquila, ya hemos acabado.

La rubia sonrió levemente a su hija y después miró con seriedad a Damon para, acto seguido, desaparecer por las escaleras sin decir nada más. Los dos jóvenes se miraron unos instantes y volvieron a la habitación donde recogieron sin prisas los libros.

- ¿Sabes, hay algo que me llama la atención de tu habitación?

- ¿Qué? sorpréndeme.

- No hay una sola foto, carta de alguna amiga, o algo parecido. Es raro en una adolescente.

- Bueno, digamos que no soy la típica adolescente. Soy solitaria, no consigo encajar con ninguno de ellos, son demasiado absurdos y aburridos para mi gusto.

- Cada vez me caes mejor, tienes claras las cosas y no eres una estúpida inmadura como el resto. Me gusta. – respondió Damon mientras se acercaba a la joven sonriéndola de forma sexy.

- Creo que te gustan demasiadas cosas raras, la brujería, yo...

- Eso es porque tengo buen gusto y no puedes imaginarte lo mucho que me estoy reprimiendo

- ¿Reprimiendo para hacer qué? – preguntó en un susurro la joven al tener al hombre tan cerca de ella, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba veloz.

- Te dije que iría al ritmo que tu eligieras.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta Sally comprendió lo que quería decir, y para que negarlo, ella no deseaba nada con tanta fuerza como que la escena en casa del moreno se volviera a repetir así que, sin poder evitarlo se acercó con lentitud a los labios de este y lo besó lento hasta que Damon reaccionó, haciendo el beso más apasionado.

Tras unos segundos, ella se separó y le miró a los ojos sintiendo un horrible cosquilleo en su interior que no era capaz de frenar, le quería, y estaba segura de ello. No había vuelta atrás.

- Yo tampoco puedo reprimirme, Damon.

- Pues no lo hagamos. – Dijo de nuevo mirándola a los ojos con deseo para después, tomar su rostro entre las manos y besarla con ganas.

Después de unos minutos, ambos se separaron. El silencio invadió la sala convirtiendo aquella situación en incomoda, al menos, para Sally.

- Bueno, creo que deberías irte ya, es tarde.

- Sí, poco a poco. Lo recuerdo. – contestó sonriendo el vampiro mientras cogía su cartera siguiendo a Sally hacia la salida.

Una vez en el vestíbulo de la puerta ambos se pararon mirándose de nuevo.

- Mañana nos vemos.

- Claro, estaré deseándolo.

Damon sonrió con ternura y cuando Sally iba a besarle en la mejilla él buscó sus labios, posando en ellos un tierno beso. Sin decir nada, comenzó a andar hacia su casa sin volverse hacia atrás. La segunda parte del plan se ponía en marcha.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally y su familia que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea.

Capítulo 6

Llegados finales de Octubre, los días comenzaban a levantarse nublados y fríos, pero por fin, para Sally había llegado el 31, Halloween le encantaba pero, aquel año era especial; Por fin cumplía los tan ansiados 18.

Aquella mañana bajó con rapidez a la cocina donde su familia la felicitó con entusiasmo, recibiéndola con una tarta en forma de calabaza, que Vivianne había cocinado expresamente.

- Lleva arándanos, como te gusta.

- Gracias mamá, no tenías que haberte molestado.

- ¿Irás de marcha hoy con tus colegas?

- Bueno, papá, en realidad no tengo muchos colegas, la gente del instituto es rara.

- ¡Tú sí que eres rara! – Sentenció el hermano mientras sonreía divertido. – Además, tienes a los hermanos Salvatore.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú que son LOS hermanos? – preguntó Sally extrañada, ya que, no recordaba que hubiera dicho que Damon tenía un hermano.

- Bueno, me los encontré el otro día por la calle, Damon iba con otro tío y resultó ser su hermano, Stefan creo que me dijo que era su nombre.

- Sí, es Stefan. Espero que no fueses muy bocazas.

- Tranquila hermanita.

- Bueno, vamos a desayunar, si no llegareis tarde todos y no me he pasado la noche entera haciendo esta tarta para nada.

Tras las palabras de Vivianne, todos centraron su atención en sus platos de tarta y comenzaron a comer.

Tiempo después, Sally se encaminaba hacia el instituto más contenta que de costumbre a pesar de que el cielo amenazaba lluvia. Tras doblar la esquina de la calle de la escuela, encontró a los dos hermanos llegando hacia el edificio. Stefan saludó con la mano desde lejos mientras continuaba su camino y Damon se acercó a la joven.

- Noche de Halloween ¿vas a hacer algo especial?

- No lo había pensado,

- Deberías, no todos los días se cumplen 18, felicidades.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? – la respuesta del joven la dejó sorprendida y observó su rostro triunfante.

- Tu hermano me lo dijo.

- Menudo bocazas...

- ¿Tienes planes para hoy? – Damon ignoró el comentario sobre Robert, aunque sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

- No.

- Perfecto, porque yo si los tengo para ti, te voy a buscar a tu casa a las 8.

- Pero, espera ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás. – Contestó sonriendo el joven mientras continuaban andando camino de su aula y la clase comenzaba minutos después.

Sally pensó todo el día en que estaría tramando Damon, y era algo importante, por lo menos, para elegir el vestuario adecuado. Prefirió no disfrazarse, pero se pasó gran parte de la tarde arreglándose. Se puso un vestido corto negro ajustado con sus botas bajas del mismo color. No se maquilló mucho, ya que no solía hacerlo nunca y esperó impaciente a que llamaran a su puerta.

A la hora exacta el joven apareció en la casa con una sonrisa y trajeado. Vivianne abrió la puerta de mala gana observando al joven triunfal, y como su sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver aparecer a su hija ilusionada ir a su encuentro. Ambos se marcharon despidiéndose de la mujer vagamente, quien cerró al puerta con un pequeño portazo, malhumorada.

- Sabia que acertarías y te pondrías elegante.

- Hubiera sido más fácil saber que pretendes, la verdad.

- Sabes que me gusta ser misterioso. Entra en el coche.

- ¿Este coche es tuyo? - preguntó atónita la chica observando el deportivo al que el hombre la invitaba a entrar.

- Sí, es un corvette, Vamos o llegaremos tarde. – Añadió mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y hacia un gesto con la mano para que la chica se metiera.

- Dios, en serio, ¿¡cuánto dinero tienes!

- Si te lo dijera, no me creerías.

Sonrió pícaramente observando la cara sorprendida de la joven para después accionar el contacto del vehículo y salir de la casa de los Wytte.

En unos minutos llegaron a la zona céntrica de Queens, donde el moreno estacionó el coche.

- Ya hemos llegado. – Damon se disponía a salir del vehículo mientras Sally miraba a su alrededor sin entender a donde concretamente. Esa zona era carísima.

Salió del coche extrañada y siguió al moreno, quien ofreció su brazo para que esta se agarrara. Se adentraron en un restaurante muy lujoso mientras Sally alucinaba reflejándolo en la expresión de su rostro.

- Buenas noche, señores. – Saludó un hombre vestido de smoking mientras hacia una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Hola, tengo reservado a las 8 y media a nombre de Damon Salvatore.

- Claro, el señor Salvatore, síganme por favor. – Añadió mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el interior del establecimiento.

- ¿Señor Salvatore? ¿Estás loco? esto debe ser carísimo.

- En realidad, sólo estoy loco por ti. No te preocupes, pago yo, quiero ofrecerte un buen cumpleaños así que no seas aguafiestas y disfruta, no te parezcas a mi hermano, Sally.

La joven se quedó sin palabras tras aquella declaración que el moreno había dejado caer de forma súbita sin darle importancia. Ella se puso nerviosa comenzando a sentir calor.

La noche avanzaba y los nervios de Sally disminuyan pero, su sorpresa no. Damon aquella noche se estaba comportando de un caballeroso que asustaba y, su forma de mirar y de hablarla era algo diferente. Se mostraba más atento que de costumbre y especialmente atractivo para la joven, quien estaba sufriendo inhumanamente al observarle tan guapo y atento.

- Tengo algo para ti. – comentó mientras buscaba en su bolsillo tras terminar los postres.

- Venga ya, esto ha sido más que suficiente, me estás haciendo quedar muy mal hoy, Damon.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para compensarlo, tranquila. – Contestó con una sonrisa sexy mientras depositaba junto a la chica una caja alargada negra. Ábrelo.

- La castaña le obedeció algo confusa encontrando un colgante plateado en forma de bruja sobre una escoba con una cadena fina del mismo color.

- Es muy bonito, y gracioso. Tú eres el brujo. – dijo sonriendo mientras le miraba con ternura para después musitar un gracias.

- Bueno, te sorprendería saber más acerca de esa cuestión pero, ahora mismo no es el momento. Vámonos, nos están esperando.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Hay una fiesta en mi casa, por su puesto, estás invitada y no puedes decir que no. – El moreno no la dejó hablar mientras sacaba su cartera y arrojaba sobre la mesa unos cuantos billetes que Sally no pudo contar ya que, Damon estaba situado tras de ella ayudándola a levantarse.

Salieron del restaurantes directos hacia el coche donde Damon ayudó a ponerse el colgante a la joven para, acto seguido, poner rumbo hacia su casa.

Al llegar ante la puerta del ático de los dos hermanos se escuchaba ya un gran alboroto que, se intensificó cuando el moreno abrió la puerta mostrando un montón de gente disfrazaba con vasos bailando y riendo.

Ambos entraron en la estancia y un montón de gente saludaba al chico con movimientos de cabeza, agitando la mano y de voz hablada, mientras los dos avanzaba. Sally se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ante aquello, pero pronto se sintió mucho mejor cuando Stefan se acercó a ella.

- Hola, me he enterado que es tu cumpleaños, felicidades.

- Muchas gracias, Stefan. Sabéis montar buenas fiestas. – felicitó la joven mirando la decoración típica de Haloween a su alrededor y a la gente disfrutando de lo lindo.

- En realidad es mi hermano quien ha montado esto, yo no soy muy de fiestas.

- Por qué no me extraña... ¿por cierto, dónde ha ido? Hace un minuto estaba aquí.

- He ido a por esto y a ponerme más a tono con el ambiente. – respondió sonriente Damon mientras entregaba a la joven un vaso lleno. Se había cambiado de ropa pero, no se había disfrazo, simplemente apareció con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa del mismo color.

- Bueno, me reclaman por allí, pasarlo bien.

- Descuida, hermanito.- Respondió Damon mientras Stefan se alejaba tras sonreír levemente y mirar a su hermano de forma seria.

- Oye que es esto. – preguntó Sally mientras observaba el vaso y lo olía.

- Es Bourbon. Cuidado, es fuerte.

- Uhf, ya lo veo. – Añadió tras tomar un pequeño sorbo del vaso. – Has echado demasiado wisky ¿no crees?

Créeme, nunca es suficiente. Al final uno se acaba aficionando.

- Es una mala influencia señor Salvatore... – La castaña arqueó una ceja mientas sonreía al muchacho quien, la contestó de igual forma acercándose más a ella, de forma peligrosa.

- Te sorprendería cuanto. Acto seguido el moreno besó a la joven quien no pudo resistirse al encanto de este. Tras separarse segundos después, alguien llamó a Damon, quien disculpándose con la joven, salió en dirección del sonido de su nombre.

Stefan, que había observado la escena se dirigió hacia Sally que, bebía un trago del contenido de su vaso.

- Vaya, parece que vas enserio con Damon.

- En realidad, no hemos hablado sobre que va esto.

- Parece que le gustas, es raro de mi hermano el centrarse, suele ser un poco mujeriego.

- Bueno, la verdad es que conmigo se porta de una forma muy caballerosa, es perfecto.

- ¿Te gusta de verdad? Me refiero a si le quieres. – El joven terminó la frase con cuidado mirando a los ojos de la joven atentamente. Esta se ruborizó y contestó con vergüenza.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando de él, Stefan, O que ya lo he hecho.

- Espero que tengas suerte y te vaya bien, él es difícil. No pretendo ser un aguafiestas pero Damon...

- Estás empezando a serlo un poco, Stefan, ¿por qué no vas a beber un rato y olvidas tus penas? – Respondió Damon, quien acababa de aparecer ante ellos dos con una sonrisa falsa, dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora a su hermano.

- Creo, que será lo mejor, sí. Pero ten cuidado, Damon, cuando bebo digo muchas tonterías. – el joven desapareció después de aquellas palabras haciendo que el moreno cambiase al expresión de su rostro.

- ¿De qué hablabais? - preguntó inquieto el joven, ocultando su alerta.

- Nada serio, tranquilo.

Antes de que el joven volviera a hablar, un chico algo borracho chocó con Sally y derramó su vaso encima de la parte superior de la joven haciendo que está quedara empapada.

- ¡Mierda! – murmuró mientras tocaba la tela empapada.

- Ven conmigo, te dejaré algo para que te cambies.

- No creo que tu ropa me valga.

- Pero no puedes quedarte con eso puesto, está empapado. Vamos. – Dijo agarrando la mano de la chica y guiándola hacia su habitación.

Una vez en el amplio cuarto, el joven cerró la puerta tras la chica y rebuscó en un gran armario algo que prestarle a la muchacha. Tras unos instantes sacó una camisa azul oscuro que ofreció a la joven.

- El baño está lleno de gente y no hay otro, puedes cambiarte aquí.

- Esto va a quedarme muy grande. – dijo ella mientras miraba la prenda.

- Bueno, será como llevar un vestido ancho. – te esperaré fuera para que nadie entre, por mucho que me pese. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa saliendo del cuarto y cerrando tras él.

Sally se quitó el vestido negro colocándose la camisa del joven que casi llegaba a sus rodillas debido a la baja estatura de esta y a la alta del joven. Se miró en un espejo cercano riendo y olió el cuello de la camisa inspirando el olor de Damon. Salió de su letargo y salió al exterior para avisar al chico, quien sonrió divertido al verla.

- He de decir que estás muy sexy así.

- Gracias, aunque me siento un poco rara.

- Estás preciosa, no te preocupes, a ver... – la dio la vuelta para verla por detrás mientras añadía – No se te ve el culo con lo que puedes estar tranquila, provocadora pero cauta. Sí alguien se atreve a mirarte, yo me encargo.

La chica sonrió divertida mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza de lado a lado para después fijar sus pupilas en las del hombre, quien la miraba con una de sus típicas sonrisas curvadas hacia un lado.

Sally, sin pensarlo siguió el enorme impulso y deseo de besarlo mientras este, abrazó a la chica por las caderas atrayéndola hacia él. Tras unos minutos ella se separó unos centímetros para mirar el rostro del chico.

- Sé que esto es ir rápido pero tengo que decirte que te quiero, Damon. – Este no respondió, sólo observó los ojos sinceros de la castaña y la besó de nuevo acariciando su rostro.

Sally intensificó el beso mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven quien, al observar que la chica estaba más receptiva, la cogió a horcajadas besándola con frenesís y la metió dentro de su cuarto cerrando la puerta con violencia tras él, y echando el pestillo a continuación.

La soltó en la cama posicionándose sobre ella mientras esta desabotonaba su camisa y la lanzaba lejos. Trató de incorporarse para suplir el puesto del chico mientras este con un movimiento más que veloz, arrancó los botones de la camisa quitándosela a la joven quien, quedó en ropa interior.

Pocos minutos después, ambos estaban completamente desnudos y Damon embestía a la joven intentando controlar sus ansias de morderla; En realidad, lo que pretendía controlar más que nada, era que sus ojos no se volvieran rojos y aquellas cortas venas salieran al exterior revelando su verdadera naturaleza.

Sally, trataba de ignorar el dolor que le producían las sacudidas del moreno, quien parecía no escuchar sus pequeños gemidos doloridos. Pronto el dolor se transformó en placer y minutos después todo hubo acabado.

Ambos permanecieron callados mirándose hasta que el sueño los venció.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally y su familia que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea.

Capítulo 7

La pesadez de los ojos de Sally fue enorme aquella mañana debido al alcohol que ingirió la noche pasada, aunque hubo sido poco, ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

Su pelo, ahora dorado debido a los rayos del sol que impactaban contra él, se desparramaba sobre la almohada creando un precioso contraste entre el blanco de la funda y el topacio de su cabello.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta espabilarse lo suficiente como para recordar todo lo acontecido hacia unas cuantas horas. La cena, la fiesta, Damon... ¡Se había acostado con Damon! Al pensar en ello, y darse cuenta de que era totalmente cierto, se incorporó con rapidez observando su alrededor. Él no estaba, y eso la alivió, pero a la vez despertó en ella un profundo miedo; Ahora tenía que salir de ese cuarto y buscarle, hablar con él sobre que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos.

Se levantó de la cama completamente desnuda y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior. Una vez puesta, intentó encontrar en la estancia su vestido negro pero, recordó en ese preciso instante que el moreno lo había tendido para que se secase la noche anterior, así pues, se cubrió con la gran camisa azul oscuro y salió de la habitación con vergüenza y sigilo.

Creyendo que estaba sola en la casa, pues son escuchaba ningún ruido, fue hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su vestido, ya que allí había un pequeño tendedero. Su sorpresa y vergüenza fue brutal al descubrir a Stefan en la sala tomando café mientras ojeaba un libro. Él enseguida se percató de la presencia de alguien, y se giró sintiendo algo de vergüenza debido a las circunstancias.

- Dios, Stefan, qué vergüenza. Creía que no había nadie así que, iba a por mi ropa y a marcharme.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes, tómate un café. – el joven trató de quitarle hierro al asunto aunque evitó desviar la mirada de los ojos de la chica que se sentó con lentitud en una silla cercana mientras Stefan se levantaba y la servia con rapidez.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. ¿No sabrás donde está mi hermano, verdad?

- No, lo siento, cuando me he despertado no había nadie. Ha sido raro.

- Bueno, mi hermano nunca ha tenido mucho tacto en esas cosas. Deberías hablar con él si es cierto lo que me dijiste anoche. Eres una buena chica, no me gustaría que sufrieras por su culpa.

- Tienes razón, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, tenemos que aclararlo. Estoy algo asustada es la primera vez que siento esto así por alguien...

- No te preocupes, tienes que ser valiente, es el único modo de conseguir cosas en la vida.

- Muchas gracias, Stefan. Que alguien te escuche e intente ayudarte es muy reconfortable.

- Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

La joven sonrió al chico, que a su vez, la imitó. Ambos se llevaban muy bien y sabían que aquello era el comienzo de una buena amistad.

Sally se sintió mucho mejor después de aquella conversación, y tras terminar el café y arreglarse, se fue a su casa decidida, y más segura de si misma. Comenzaba una nueva vida para ella.

Aquella tarde no lograba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Damon, él había desaparecido y no se ponía en contacto con ella, cosa que le resultó algo preocupante y molesta. Le mandó un mensaje de texto al teléfono y esperó impaciente algún tipo de contestación que llegó tras una insufrible media hora.

Quedaron los dos en un parque cercano a al casa de la joven en un cuarto de hora. Sally se vistió y salió corriendo hacia el lugar sumamente impaciente y temerosa.

Damon apareció a la hora, tranquilo y despreocupado como normalmente se le veía, con esa confianza en sí mismo tan característica. Cambió su semblante alegre por uno más serio al observar la preocupación de la joven.

- Perdona por desaparecer así, me surgió algo importante y tuve que irme de inmediato. – mintió el moreno que, en realidad, había salido a beber sangre fresca de hermosos cuellos de mujeres.

- Vale, tranquilo, no pasa nada, pero deberíamos hablar de que va a pasar ahora, de que va esto.

Damon la silenció con una beso para, segundos después, mirarla a los ojos desde muy cerca.

- Me gustas, yo te gusto. Intentémoslo, Sally. – Dijo sin apartar la vista de la de la joven a al cual el corazón le latía con rapidez-

- Me parece una idea estupenda. – Confirmó la castaña para después besar al joven, esta vez, durante más tiempo y de una forma más pasional.

La noche había llegado y Damon aparecía por la puerta de casa, observando a Stefan en el sofá quien dejó su libro a un lado y se levantó.

- ¿Cómo has podido largarte esta mañana dejando a Sally sola?

- Tenía demasiadas ganas de sangre y no me gustaría comerme a mi novia, más sabiendo que no la puedo hipnotizar.

- ¿Estáis saliendo? – preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido en señal de extrañeza.

- Sí, hermanito, desde hoy oficialmente.

- No se te ve muy emocionado.

- Oh, ya sabes que tú eres el pasteloso, yo soy el frío, pero también tengo mi corazoncito. – El moreno se burló mientras ponía una mueca de pena, y luego sonreía.

- Ella está muy ilusionada, te quiere de verdad y no sé como lo has conseguido pero, te advierto de que somos amigos.

- Sí, sí, ya me has echado la charla más veces, tranquilo, Stefan. Pero quizás deberías no meter las narices donde no te llaman. ¡Deja de hacerte el héroe, por Dios, cómo si todo te importara!

- La tengo aprecio, y ella a mí, no voy a fallarla, quiero poder conservar algún amigo y empezar mi vida.

- No puedes empezar una vida, Stefan, estás muerto. Ya la tuviste y salió mal, ahora debes cambiar para que no se repita la misma historia.

- Mírate, Damon, no quiero ser como tú. Yo aún conservo algo de mi humanidad.

El menor se marchó de la estancia tras observar al moreno, ignorándole mirando su vaso medio lleno de whisky. Sabía que le había escuchado pero, era un caso perdido. Jamás cambiaría y por ello, en su interior, tenía una mala sensación. Algo no saldría bien.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally y su familia que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea.

Capítulo 8

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Damon y Sally habían comenzado a salir, y esta lo llevaba en secreto en su familia. Intuía que a su madre no le iba a hacer gracia, y pensó que no decírselo sería una buena opción aunque, las consecuencias de aquello se le escapaban y no meditó que en algún momento se daría cuenta.

Damon la incitaba a que contara la verdad a Vivianne, y la castaña llegó a la conclusión de que tenía razón, antes de que todo fuera mucho más grande, debía contárselo. Su madre era una buena persona, comprensiva y respetuosa, no tendría que pasar nada.

Sally no se dio cuanta de la gran insistencia de Damon por el tema, ya que, ella completamente enamorada de él, veía todo desde aquella perspectiva, pero, el joven no estaba preocupado ni apoyaba a la castaña para que su amor fuera declarado a los cuatro vientos. Damon necesitaba que Sally descubriera lo que era ella y él.

Una tarde tranquila de Marzo la castaña reunió fuerzas y bajó las escaleras de la casa directa al salón, donde se encontraba Vivianne con unas cuantas velas encendidas, leyendo un enorme libro ajado. Sally no se extrañaba al contemplar aquella estampa, ya que, era el día a día desde que tenia memoria. Se acercó con sigilo quedando en el umbral de la puerta hasta que la rubia desvió al vista del libro y contempló a la chica.

- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto, mamá?

- Claro, ven aquí y cuéntame ¿ qué ocurre? ¿es sobre chicos? – preguntó la mujer sonriente mientras reír levemente frotándose las manos.

- La verdad es que sí. Espero que lo entiendas y no te enfades porque, te he estado ocultando algo durante unos meses.

- No me asustes, Sally, ¿no estarás embarazada?

- ¡Por Dios mamá, claro qué no! – Respondió indignada la chica mientras Vivianne relajó las facciones del rostro suspirando tranquila mientras musitaba un gracias.

- Estoy saliendo desde Octubre con Damon Salvatore.

La respuesta a bocajarro cayó como agua helada sobre la rubia, quien cambió de semblante en menos de un segundo. Miraba atónita a su hija sin decir nada hasta que reaccionó y se levantó caminando de un lado a otro mientras tocaba su frente.

- No puede ser cierto, dime que es una broma. – La seriedad de la mujer asustó a la chica que, comenzó a enfadarse por momentos ante aquella reacción.

- Sí, sí lo es. ¿Qué pasa? Le quiero y él a mí.

- No, Sally, estás equivocada hija, no sabes quién es en realidad.

- Lo conozco mejor que tú. Creía que eras comprensiva.

- Y lo soy, pero créeme, nada es lo que parece, te hará daño. Tienes que alejarte de él inmediatamente. Conocerás a otros...

- ¡Yo le quiero, me parece increíble que estés acusándolo de ese modo sin concerle! ¡Dime por qué tendría que alejarme de él! – la joven alzó la voz perdiendo los estribos mientras miraba con rencor a la mujer quien, se encontraba en una encrucijada.

- Es malvado, te utilizará. Te está engañando, Sally, no sabes quién es de verdad. – Dijo con seriedad algo enfadada.

- ¡¿A caso te conozco a ti? Tú eres las primera que guarda secretos, con todas estas tonterías de las velitas, los libros, las hierbas... Estoy harta de esto, mamá.

Su enfado creció a la par que su tono de voz, y de repente, las llamas de las velas de la estancia se hicieron más grandes y poderosas, a la vez que uno de los cuadros de la habitación caía al suelo. Ambas miraron lo ocurrido sorprendiéndose aunque, Vivianne lo entendía todo mientras Sally la miró asustada y, aunque aún estaba molesta, su tono de voz volvió a la normalidad y continuó hablando.

- ¿Ahora me vas a explicar qué ha pasado? Por qué eso no ha sido normal, las velas no pueden hacer eso solas. –La castaña guardó silencio esperando que la mujer hablara pero, esta fue incapaz de emitir sonido así pues, Sally continuó con decepción. - Tú eres la primera que guarda secretos, no juzgues a los demás por el mismo error que tu cometes.

Salió del salón directa a la puerta de la calle, la cual cerró con brusquedad comenzando a correr hacia la casa de Damon aguantando las ganas de llorar. No entendía nada, se sentía estúpida y engañada por su propia madre que encima, había dicho un montón de cosas horribles sobre el chico al cual amaba. No era justo.

Llamó a la puerta de los hermanos jadeante mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. Damon abrió tras unos segundos llevando un vaso de whisky en la mano.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó observando el rostro compungido de la joven mientras se hacia a un lado para que esta entrara.

- No lo sé, creo que tu puedes saberlo, por eso estoy aquí.

- Uh, esto huele a bronca familiar, te escucho. – Ambos se sentaron en el sofá negro del salón mientras Sally le quitaba la copa de Bourbon al moreno y tragaba una gran cantidad de un sorbo. Damon arqueó una ceja mientras la miraba extrañado.

- Le he contado lo nuestro, hemos discutido, te ha puesto a parir y algo extraño a pasado, no me lo ha querido explicar y me he ido.

- ¿Qué ha dicho de mí y qué entendemos por algo extraño? – preguntó Damon con interés mientras miraba a la chica para después darle un sorbo a la bebida.

- Un cuadro se ha caído y las velas han empezado a hacer cosas raras, parecían lanzallamas. Me ha dicho que mientes, que no te conozco en realidad y que me harás daño.

El moreno suspiró frunciendo el ceño intentando aclarar las ideas antes de hablar, tenía que medir muy buen sus palabras.

- Estoy seguro que hablará contigo esta noche o mañana como tarde, ahora que sabe lo nuestro, querrá que puedas protegerte de nosotros.

- ¿Protegerme de quienes? – preguntó la chica con algo de miedo mientras le miraba sin comprender.

- De mí, de Stefan... somos vampiros, Sally.

- De qué me estás hablando, eso es imposible.

- Acompáñame. – Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina donde se dirigió a un arcón congelador blanco, el cual abrió mostrando unas cuantas bolsas de transfusiones. Sally abrió los ojos como platos observando aquello para después mirar al chico.

- No puede ser ¡Y cómo es posible que duermas, comas, salgas al sol...!

- Las películas no son realidad, Sally.

- ¿Y no tienes colmillos? – dijo la chica aún incrédula pensando que la estaba gastando una broma. Pero, al mirar al moreno de nuevo, este tenía los ojos rojos y unas venas muy extrañas alrededor, además de unos afilados colmillos.

Ella se asustó reprimiendo un grito y pegando un bote mientras retrocedía inconscientemente temerosa. Se giró con rapidez para salir de la cocina corriendo pero, Damon apareció ante ella bloqueándole el paso, ya con su rostro normal.

- ¡Tranquila, soy yo, no pasa nada, no te haré daño! Sé que es difícil de creer pero, es cierto. – dijo sujetando a la joven por los hombros mientras la miraba sereno a los ojos.

- Está bien, confió en ti, sé que no me harás daño, ni tu hermano. ¿Cómo sabe mi madre lo vuestro?

- Bueno, ella es bruja. De ahí que sepa que seres existen. Los vampiros siempre han tenido muy mala fama pero, no todos son iguales, nosotros no matamos a nadie, ya no.

- ¡¿Qué es qué? ¿entonces yo...? – miró atónita al chico sin poder terminar la frase.

- Sí, eres bruja también. Pero por lo que sé, en tu familia, desde tus más remotos antepasados, sólo las mujeres sois brujas.

- ¿Robert no tiene poderes? Ósea que es por parte de madre, mi padre tampoco sabe nada.

- Posiblemente, siento que te hayas enterado de esta forma pero, no es justo que vivas engañada. Deber saber quién eres, y quiénes somos los demás.

- Te agradezco que hayas sido sincero conmigo. – paró unos segundos mientras miraba a su alrededor, y después volvió a fijar la mirada en el chico. - ¿Cuántos años tienes entonces?

- Déjame pensar un momento, si estamos en el 2007 yo ahora tengo... 166. Nací en 1841 y bueno, me transformé a los 23 en el 1864.

- Dios, necesito asimilar esto con calma,

- Ven, siéntate. Toma. Dijo mientras le entregaba el vaso y ella bebía un pequeño sorbo. Necesitas ir despacio, no quieras saberlo todo ahora.

- Ya, tienes razón, pero, lo primero que voy a hacer es hablar con mi madre, quiero que me cuente todo.

- Sabia elección. Puedo confiar en que nuestro pequeño secreto no saldrá de este pequeño círculo, ¿no?

- Claro, Damon. Te quiero, ¿recuerdas? – respondió la joven con una leve sonrisa que el moreno correspondió para después, besarla con lentitud.

Entrada ya la noche, Sally abandonó la casa de los hermanos más trasquila y conociendo más curiosidades sobre las peculiaridades de los vampiros. No era capaz de entender como todo aquello era posible pero, lo había visto con sus propios ojos y, aún quedaba más pero, pretendía resolver el asunto al llegar a casa quisiera o no su madre, ya no había vuelta atrás.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea.

Capitulo 9

Al llegar a casa, Sally pasó directamente a la cocina donde su madre se encontraba atareada cortando unas verduras. La rubia se giró al escucharla entrar con decisión.

- Vale, quiero que me cuentes por qué somos brujas y cómo has podido escondérmelo a mí y a la familia durante tantos años.

- Tranquila, no hables tan alto, te lo explicaré todo, de verdad.

- ¿Por qué engañas a Robert y a papá?

- Sally, créeme, es mejor mantenerlos al margen, a salvo de todos los peligros que conlleva esto, el mundo en el que vivimos va a cambiar drásticamente para ti y entenderás por qué prefiero que ellos no se enteren. – La mujer habló con sinceridad mirando fijamente los ojos de su hija, quien sintió tristeza al escuchar eso y algo de miedo.

- Vale, eso lo entiendo pero, que me lo escondas a mí, que estoy implicada de lleno en el asunto...

- Estaba esperando el momento adecuado, no creí que el vampiro fuera a contártelo. Sí, somos brujas, las Wytte pertenecen a una de las estirpes más poderosas de brujas, las del norte, en Inglaterra, se remontan a los comienzos de los tiempos y desde entonces, todas las mujeres de sangre Wytte nacemos con el don. Pero debemos tener mucho cuidado pues, no es un regalo, es un arma para mantener el equilibrio de la naturaleza, para mantener el bien en el mundo. Somos brujas blancas.

- ¿Hay otras que son malvadas? – preguntó con interés la joven bajando el tono.

- Sí, las que hacen magia negra y se dedican a usar sus poderes en beneficio suyo, sin respetar el orden natural. Las brujas pagan sus actos, Sally, no es ningún juego. Por eso te pido que tengas cuidado con Damon, creo que quiere conseguir algo que no puede caer en otras manos que no sean las de una Wytte.

- ¿El qué?

- La piedra octogonal, aquella obsidiana negra de mi cuarto. ¿Sabes lo qué te digo?

- Sí. ¿pero por qué no puede caer en manos de otra persona?

- No estoy segura, sólo sé que nuestras antepasadas la crearon para un hechizo y por ello puede deshacerlo pero, eso no debe ocurrir, puesto que si no, pasarán cosas horribles. La historia se perdió con el paso del tiempo.

- Está bien, tranquila, lo entiendo. ¿y ese libro enorme tiene algo que ver con esto de la brujería, no?

- Sí, es el libro de hechizos, lo llamamos grimorio. Puedes cogerlo cuando quieras pero no harás magia sola hasta que yo te lo permita. Antes has de aprender muchas cosas.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Sabes que soy responsable.

- Lo sé, no puedes contarle a nadie esto, Sally, ha de ser un secreto entre sobrenaturales.

- Damon me ha dicho lo mismo. Mamá es bueno, no hará nada, dale una oportunidad. – añadió al joven cambiando de tema.

- Las brujas nunca se han llevado bien con los vampiros, pero, no me meteré entre vosotros a no ser que él intente algo raro.

- Estoy conforme. Gracias.

- Siento haberte ocultado esto, siempre piensas que no llegará el día pero, al final siempre se presenta y ya es tarde. Perdóname.

- Sabes que estás perdonada.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron para después continuar haciendo la cena, esta vez, las dos juntas.

Después de aquella cena familiar, Sally subió a su habitación junto con el gran libro de brujería y comenzó a ojearlo curiosamente tumbada en su cama. Muchos de aquellos conjuros estaban escritos en latín, griego o incluso en algún que otro singular idioma muerto como arameo. La muchacha sólo entendía parte de aquello, y esto gracias a sus estudios en la rama de las humanidades, donde le habían enseñado algo de latín y griego.

Poco tiempo después, cogió el teléfono móvil de su mesita y marcó el número de Damon.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó al poco tiempo al voz del moreno.

- No, sólo quería decirte que he conseguido arreglar las cosas y me ha contado al verdad. Al parecer su odio hacia a ti se debe a que las brujas no se llevan bien con los vampiros. – El hombre al otro lado de la línea hizo amago de reír mientras contestaba

- Nadie nunca se lleva bien con los vampiros, somos unos incomprendidos y no lo entiendo.

- Bueno, yo me llevo muy bien contigo y con Stefan.

- De momento, querida.

- Ya, ya... Por cierto me habló de que querías conseguir una piedra que al parecer pertenece a mi familia de brujas. ¿Por qué la quieres, qué pasa?

- Verás, es algo largo de contar y este no es el mejor medio para hacerlo. Pero prometo que te lo contaré todo.

- Se supone que es peligroso que alguien la tenga.

- Por eso es largo de contar, Sally. No te impacientes, concéntrate en aprender bien todo lo que tu madre te enseñe. La brujería es muy útil.

- Está bien, mañana hablamos. Te quiero. – dijo la joven algo avergonzada tras una pausa incómoda.

- Yo también. Buenas noches. – La voz del moreno fue dulce y Sally, tras un suspiro, dejó el teléfono en su antigua posición volviendo a centrarse en el gran libro.

Damon cerró el teléfono con cansancio haciendo un movimiento con los ojos que apuntaba a lo mismo. Tiró el teléfono a un sofá cercano y siguió bebiendo de su copa mientras una joven rubia se dirigía a él y le besaba con fervor, siendo correspondida por el chico. Mientras Damon besa el cuello de la mujer, esta habló entre susurros.

- ¿Por qué le haces esto a tu novia?

- Es un amor de conveniencia, con lo cual, el sexo extraconyugal está permitido.

- Pero si esas cosas ya no se llevan... – Añadió la joven con una pequeña risa entre gemidos de placer.

- Yo soy un poco antiguo, y necesito recuperar algo. Deja de hacer preguntas y déjame morderte. – Habló con seriedad mientras miraba los ojos de la chica de forma fija. Esta asintió y Damon sonrió de forma maligna, para después clavar con saña sus colmillos en el cuello de la rubia.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea

Capítulo 10

Aquella mañana, tras el gran descubrimiento de su familia, se presentaba intensa para Sally, quien, junto con su madre partió hacia las afueras de la ciudad en busca de un lugar apartado para poder practicar sus nuevos poderes. No les costó mucho encontrar un polígono industrial en el cual había grandes hectáreas de descampado.

- Vale, este lugar servirá. – dijo Vivianne mientras detenía el coche dentro de una gran explanada de tierra seca.

Ambas mujeres salieron del vehículo y caminaron unos pasos, alejándose de él hasta que la mayor se detuvo mirando a su alrededor. Después de comprobar que no había nadie, habló de nuevo mirando a su hija.

- Lo primero que tienes que saber y controlar para dominar tus poderes, es tu concentración, tu propia mente. Ahí está la clave. Si no dominas eso nunca harás nada.

- Apuesto a que eso es lo más difícil de todo.

- Así es. Pero verás que lo conseguirás con practica. Hay cosas sencillas que no requieren de conjuros, cómo hacer levitar objetos, hacer fuego, o cosas así. Las que necesitan más poder, si necesitan conjuros, y hay para todo lo que te imagines.

- ¿Se pueden crear conjuros? ¿Nosotras podríamos? – preguntó al joven intrigada

- Hay que tener un gran poder para ello, ser muy buena, pero se puede conseguir. Quizá algún día puedas lograrlo. Pero ahora vamos a lo que importa. Quiero que intentes levantar esas piedras del suelo. – Dijo mientras señalaba unas pequeñas rocas cercanas a ella.

- No sé si seré capaz...

- Primer error. – la rubia la interrumpió súbitamente - Confía en ti, es esencial. Concéntrate en tu objetivo.

La chica lo intentó mirándolas fijamente pero no ocurría nada y tras unos minutos desitió de aquello algo decepcionada y enfadada. Su madre la alentó fervientemente hasta que, en una de las muchas repeticiones, las piedras comenzaron a despegarse del suelo y fueron guiadas por el aire al antojo de la chica.

Avanzada la tarde, la castaña se dirigía feliz, tras su hazaña, a la casa de los Salvatore, ya que había quedado con el moreno para continuar la conversación de la noche anterior, la cual resultaba todo un misterio para Sally.

Pocos segundos después de llamar a la puerta Stefan abrió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a la chica.

- Hola, Sally ¿cómo estás? – preguntó el chico mientras se hacia un lado para dejarla pasar

- Muy bien, la verdad, las cosas empiezan a ir bien y ser emocionantes.

- Bueno, me alegro, ya me he enterado que has descubierto muchas cosas nuevas.

- Demasiadas... Ha sido un cambio muy brusco.

- Lo sé, todos hemos pasado por lo mismo, te acostumbrarás.

Sally sonrió levemente pero no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando Damon apareció en la estancia encaminándose hacia ellos con decisión. Una vez hubo llegado hasta la pareja, besó a la mujer fugazmente y miró a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisilla.

- ¿Te importaría dejarnos algo de intimidad, Stefan, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Está bien, pero no os propaséis con la intimidad, recuerda que el sofá es un lugar común.

- Sabes cuan respetuoso soy, Stefan.

- Ya... – añadió el castaño alejándose por el pasillo mientras los jóvenes se sentaban en el sofá y se hacia el silencio.

- Vale, pues empieza a contarme qué pasa con la piedra. – dijo la chica mirándole expectante para que el joven comenzara la conversación.

- Bueno. Como bien te dijo tu madre, las brujas siempre han odiado a los vampiros y por ello no quieren que uno toque nada suyo. En realidad todo eso de `` ¡el mal se extenderá, moriréis todos!´´ No es más que cuento para hacerse las interesantes. A las brujas no les gusta compartir, ya te lo anticipo. Esa piedra es propiedad de tu familia desde que se creó, pero yo la necesito para poder recuperar a una buena amiga. – Damon miró seriamente a la chica mientras concluía la frase.

- ¿Por qué? ¿qué tiene que ver la piedra con eso?

- Ella era... Bueno, es vampiresa, pero en 1864 la población del pequeño pueblo de Virginia donde vivíamos se enteró de nuestra existencia y fueron a por nosotros, atraparon uno a uno una noche a todos los vampiros de la ciudad y los mataron. Stefan y yo esa noche estábamos de viaje y por eso nos salvamos, hacia pocas semanas que esa vampiresa nos convirtió. Ella logró sobrevivir porque uno de aquellos inquisidores estaba enamorado de ella, sin saber lo que era en realidad, y no fue capaz de matarla pero, la encarceló en una cripta oculta del cementerio y la selló para que jamás pudiese escapar. La piedra de tu madre es el elemento mágico que creó el hechizo y sólo esa piedra puede destruirlo.

- Entiendo, necesitas la piedra para sacarla de ahí.

- Sí, y a una bruja capaz de realizar el hechizo para contrarrestar el anterior. Ahí entrarías tú.

- Yo no sé nada aún, tardaré meses en ser capaz de hacer algo tan grande.

- No importa, esperaré. No podemos contar con tu madre, ella no lo entendería, Sally. Es mi amiga, mi única y mejor amiga desde hace siglos y la encerraron injustamente, al menos no murió pero, no se merece estar encerrada para toda la eternidad, sufriendo. Ella es buena. Por favor, ayúdame a sacarla de allí. – los ojos del joven no dejaban de observar los verdes de la muchacha quien suspiró tras unos instantes y continuó hablando.

- Está bien, te ayudare. Tienes razón, no es justo.

- Debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a tu madre, ni a Stefan, no querría que ella saliera.

- ¿Por qué?

- La cosa acabó mal entre ellos, no sé por qué.

- Vale, te prometo que nadie más sabrá nada.

- Sabía que podía confiar en ti. – respondió el moreno mirándola con ternura mientras mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas y después la besaba.

- ¿Cómo se llama ella? – preguntó Sally después de aquel beso.

- Katherine, Katherine Pierce.

- Sacaremos Katherine de allí, Damon. – habló con solemnidad mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Después de unos segundos, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Damon sonreía con malicia totalmente alegre en su interior, por lo fácil que había sido convencerla de que le ayudase en sus planes, que desde luego, la castaña no podía ni imaginar a donde llevarían.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea

Capítulo 11

Abril estaba apunto de entrar amenazando lluvia. Marzo había sido un mes lleno de emociones para la joven castaña quien, mejoraba día tras día en su recién descubierta habilidad.

Se le daba bastante bien, y le costó poco captar el proceso pero, cuando el hechizo requería una fuerza y poder serio, la chica sufría mucho físicamente, y la mayoría de las veces, no era capaz de realizar el proceso, señal de que aún no estaba preparada para aquel gran paso. Aún así, no se rendía y entrenaba duramente día tras día, ya sin la supervisión de su madre, para lograr ayudar a Damon. Esa era su prioridad. Él, en cualquier aspecto de la vida pues, le amaba enormemente.

Por otro lado, Damon andaba impaciente esperando el día en el que Sally le dijera que ya era capaz de realizar aquella magnitud de magia. La obsesión le seguía incansable, la ansiedad porque el momento llegara le estaba consumiendo interiormente y se reflejaba en la gran atención y presión a la que sometía a la joven. A veces se daba cuenta de que se le iba de las manos, y otras tenía pequeñas discusiones con la muchacha por su inquietud. Cuando esto pasaba se llamaba idiota interiormente ya que, no podía poner en peligro el plan ahora que estaba a segundos de conseguirlo.

Una tarde lluviosa ambos quedaron, como de costumbre, en la casa del moreno. Sally llegó con una expresión en el rostro que a Damon le gusto bastante.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá del salón, ya que estaban solos en la casa y Sally sacó en gran grimorio de una mochila y lo colocó sobre sus rodillas comenzando a pasar páginas con cuidado y rapidez, a la par.

- Por fin he descifrado lo que pone sobre el hechizo de la cripta. – dijo la chica tras encontrar la página deseada y mirar al chico.

- Estupendo, quién iba a decirte que el latín te serviría para algo ¿eh? – Damon acompañó su comentario jocoso con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras al chica le daba un golpe en el brazo.

- Pero hay un inconveniente. Además de la piedra, necesitamos un objeto personal del hechizado. ¿Tienes algo que haya pertenecido a Katherine?

El moreno se quedó pensativo unos momentos mientras miraba al infinito a ceño fruncido pero, tras unos instantes, relajó el rostro y miró a al chica continuando la conversación.

- Sí, tengo una pulsera que perteneció a ella. Tendré que buscarla, porque la verdad es que no recuerdo dónde está.

- Estupendo, pues búscala y cuando consiga tener la fuerza suficiente para realizar el hechizo, estará todo listo.

- Perfecto. – susurró el hombre muy cerca de la chica para después, besarla con pasión.

Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron y el moreno se levantó dirigiéndose al mini bar mientras preguntaba a la joven si quería algo.

- Sabes que aún no puedo beber.

- Venga... ¿Ahora eres puritana? Esa no es la Sally que yo conocí hace unos meses.

- Está bien, ponme lo mismo que tú, pero no mucho, Damon. Por cierto, no me has hablado de Katherine nunca, cuéntame más sobre ella.

- Bueno, es bastante más vieja que nosotros, tienes unos quinientos años y era de Bulgaria. La conocimos cuando vino a nuestro pueblo, Mystic Falls. En virginia.

- ¿Llegó allí por casualidad?

- Bueno, cuando se es vampiro nada te ata a un sitio así que, nunca sabes dónde puedes acabar.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

- Ella era de alta alcurnia, al igual que nuestra familia, la veíamos en las fiestas de elite y los bailes. Ella siempre se mostró receptiva en conocernos a mí y a Stefan, y al final acabamos acercándonos y siendo amigos.

El moreno hablaba mientras movía su vaso sin preocupación mientras, a cada pausa de su historia, veía en su mente recuerdos entre él y Katherine, sus besos furtivos, la pasión de la vampiresa, las noches de lujuria... La había amado tanto. Y después de dos siglos aún esa llama seguía intacta en su interior.

- ¿Por qué os transformó? – preguntó la joven tras un rato con intriga.

- Nosotros se lo pedimos. Queríamos vivir y ser como ella, viajar, despreocuparnos de todo, ser fuertes y poder controlar lo que quisiésemos. No veíamos lo malo en ese entonces, queríamos estar con ella y vivir hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pasarlo bien.

- ¿En serio? ¿Nunca sentiste amor por ella? Ese sería un motivo más aceptable para ser inmortal la verdad... – comentó la chica con tranquilidad mientras observaba el semblante algo serio del moreno.

- No, eso no pasó nunca. - Damon mintió a la castaña, quien no dudó de la palabra del vampiro. Ambos bebieron de sus vasos.

El joven se sorprendió de que la chica no dudase de su palabra, y no siguiera aquel tema tan delicado, sabía que no se había delatado ni por sus palabras ni por su reacción pero, era algo tan obvio que incluso lo había acertado sin querer.

Se alegraba de que se hubiera tragado aquello, ya que, si se enteraba de que amaba a Katherine y ella había pedido a ambos hermanos que se convirtiesen por ella, Sally sospecharía de sus intenciones, descubriría que algo raro había en todo aquello. Además la había mentido desde el comienzo diciéndola que era su amiga, sería un gran desastre que acabaría con su plan por completo.

- Oye, tengo que irme a terminar un trabajo y después he quedado así que, mañana nos vemos.

- Está bien. Pásalo bien entre tus queridos apuntes. Me duele que los prefieras antes que a mí, tenía grandes planes hoy para nosotros dos. – Dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven por la cintura y buscaba sus labios.

- Tendrán que esperar a mañana. Estoy segura que podrás aguantar.

- No prometo nada.

- Adiós, Damon. – se despidió la joven mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

- Mañana nos vemos.

Después de que la chica saliera, el moreno contempló su alrededor mientras intentaba recordar dónde estaba la pulsera de la vampiresa. Después de unos minutos sin que surgieran ideas, empezó a revolver la estancia en busca de la pieza.

Horas después Stefan llegó a la casa y se quedó extrañado al encontrar desorden en el piso ya que, normalmente, su hermano era muy organizado y limpio.

Buscó hasta que encontró a Damon en su cuarto revoloteándolo en busca de algo. El moreno estaba tirado en el suelo mirando bajo la gran cama del cuarto. Se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

- ¿Qué diablos estás buscando, Damon?

- Nada, sólo me entretengo para no matar a nadie, ya que ahora vivimos en la casa de la pradera. – sonrió al joven mientras se levanta y se dirigía a su armario siguiendo con la búsqueda.

- En serio, Qué buscas.

- La pulsera de Katherine, he pensado que podría empeñarla o regalársela a Sally, ya sabes, soy todo un romántico. ¿No sabrás dónde está?

- Ya no, no tengo ni idea, hace tiempo que no la veo. Bueno, que te cunda la búsqueda, tengo que irme, he quedado con Sally. – Ante su contestación el moreno se giró con el ceño fruncido, totalmente extrañado.

- ¿Por qué has quedado con ella?

- Somos amigos, ¿recuerda que te lo dije? – vamos al cine y a tomar algo.

- ¡Estupendo! Pasarlo bien. Pero no le des un beso de mi parte.

- Hasta luego, Damon – Respondió el castaño con cansancio ante la broma de su hermano, mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la estancia, directo hacia la salida del piso.

Damon se giró para seguir con su búsqueda, aún con aquella sonrisa torcida en sus labios y, tras revolver varias prendas de vestir, encontró un pequeño compartimiento secreto en la madera del armario. Tocando un pequeño botón, accionó el mecanismo que hizo que una fina capa de madera se desplazara mostrándole un pequeño hueco en el cual metió la mano. Ahí estaba la pulsera plateada que imitaba un enredadera con pequeñas flores.

El moreno sonrió mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea

Capítulo 12

La noche había llegado desde hacia un par de horas y Sally y Stefan se encontraban en un pequeño bar centrico de Queens, después de la sesión de cine. La noche estaba tranquila y todo andaba dentro de la normalidad, lo cual era de agradecer. Ambos hablaron sobre multitud de temas, todos mundanos e incluso a veces triviales aunque, a medida que la noche iba pasando, la tertulia se tornaba más interesante. De pronto, Stefan cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿Cómo es posible qué aún sigas con mi hermano? – preguntó intrigado mientras sonreía mirando a la chica.

- Bueno, nos llevamos muy bien, es genial, se porta muy bien.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, Damon siempre ha sido un poco viva la vida, y no suele comportarse acorde con la moral establecida. Es lo que podría considerarse un vampiro cien por cien.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – al curiosidad de la castaña iba en aumento a medida que el chico hablaba.

- Bueno, usa a la gente, ha matado a personas por puro placer, su humanidad es inexistente. Por eso me extraña que estéis juntos y tan bien. A ti no te puede controlar.

- Bueno, todos cambiamos, Stefan, quizá esa etapa haya quedado atrás.

- Cuando te conviertes en vampiro... Los primeros momentos son horribles, sientes una sed tan brutal que te domina completamente. La mayoría no sale de etapa y empiezan a ver a los demás seres como burdos sacos de sangre.

- ¿A vosotros os pasó eso al convertiros? – preguntó temerosa sintiendo que por un lado, no quería saber la verdad pero, por otro, lo deseaba con fuerza.

- Bueno, no sé si Damon te habrá contado la historia.

- Me ha contado que Katherine os convirtió.

- ¿Te ha hablado de Katherine? ¿qué te dijo?

- Pues que fue vuestra creadora y poca cosa más. – La conversación se tornaba peligrosa y la chica media sus palabras.

- Bueno, ella nos convenció para convertirnos, y nosotros la seguimos impulsados por el respeto y amor que la teníamos, al poco tiempo la capturaron.

- Espera, ¿la queríais? – preguntó Sally sorprendida y enfadada al descubrir que Damon no le había contado al verdad.

- Bueno, nunca lo hablamos entre nosotros pero, era muy evidente, sí, la queríamos. Esa parte no te la había contado, ¿verdad?

- No... Pero bueno, no tiene importancia.

Sally contuvo toda su sorpresa y frustración lo mejor que supo para no delatarse frente al vampiro pero, no paraba de pensar en la bronca que iba a tener con el moreno por tal mentira. ¿por qué le ocultaba aquello? ¿Acaso la amaba aún?

Al terminar la velada, no mucho después de aquella conversación, ambos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares. La castaña pasó toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto sin poder remediarlo.

A primera hora de la mañana Sally esperaba encontrar a Damon en el instituto, pero no apareció en todo el día con lo que, su desesperación fue en aumento al tener que esperar otras tantas horas más para verle. Le mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndole que iría a su casa nada más salir de allí ya que tenía que hablar con él.

Cuando la jornada lectiva llegó a su fin, Sally puso pies en polvorosa dirigiéndose a la casa de los Salvatore sin detenerse en el camino. No había nada que pudiera distraerla de su enfado e incomprensión.

Al llegar ante la puerta de la casa, llamó con insistencia y fuerza esperando impaciente que el moreno abriera. No tardó mucho en recibir a la joven quien, sin esperar a que este hablara, pasó al interior y comenzó a hablar en tono de reproche.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que amabas a Katherine y que tu hermano también?

- ¿Has hablado con Stefan de Katherine? – habló el moreno sorprendido y algo molesto mientras miraba el rostro tenso y malhumorado de la chica.

- No sabe nada del plan, sólo me estuvo contando la verdad acerca de vuestra conversión y relación con ella.

- Vale, sí, la amamos, nos convertimos por ella y justamente por eso no quería decírtelo. Te pondrías celosa y no querrías ayudarme.

- ¿Y mentir es mejor? ¿no pensaste que me podría enterar?

- No pensaba que mi hermano y mi novia fueran a ser los mejores amigos.

Sally suspiró tras unos segundos de silencio, y se sentó en el sofá de la estancia mirando sus manos, entrelazadas. Damon la imitó y continuo.

- Vamos, no pasa nada, todo aquello está olvidado, pasó hace más de cien años. – el joven frunció el ceño mientras hablaba con un tono indignado, aunque fingiendo.

- ¿No más mentiras de aquí en adelante?

- No más mentiras. Te lo juro. – los ojos del chico miraron fijamente los verdes de Sally quien suspiró de forma leve y musitó un ``vale ´´

- Necesito un trago. – habló tras unos segundos mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Esa es mi chica.

Damon sonrió mientras se levanta y servia dos copas de whisky con rapidez, para volver a su lugar y dale uno de los anchos vasos de cristal a la joven.

- Gracias.

- Por nosotros sin mentiras. – dijo el vampiro mientras elevaba un poco el vaso y miraba con una sonrisa sexy a la chica, para después chocar sus bebidas y beber un largo trago.

- Creo que el otro día dejamos algo pendiente ¿no?

- Ya creía que te habías olvidado... – Habló el moreno mientras sonriendo se acercaba a la joven peligrosamente y acariciaba su cintura.

- A las brujas no se nos escapa nada, Damon. Ya lo irás viendo.

- A los vampiros menos, créeme.

Acto seguido, el chico besó con pasión y desenfreno a la castaña quien respondió de la misma forma, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa del joven con rapidez.

Ambos se fueron incorporando y Damon, en un vertiginoso movimiento, cogió a Sally en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto donde la depositó en la cama con la misma pasión.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea

Capítulo 13

Había pasado un mes y comenzaba a notarse que el verano se acercaba lento, pero constante y, el plan de la pareja estaba a punto de pasar a la acción ya que, la bruja estaba preparada para realizar tal magnitud de magia.

Cada noche desde hacia semanas, Sally esperaba a que en su casa la gente estuviera dormida para poner todo su empeño en tratar de realizar el hechizo en forma de simulacro, además de entrenarse en varios ámbitos de su habilidad, para no debilitarse físicamente tanto, y ser capaz de conseguir un mayor aguante y efectividad.

La castaña se encontraba sentada en su cama con el gran libro ante ella abierto por el hechizo de la piedra octogonal, mientras repetía en voz baja las palabras del encantamiento con los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrada, mientras en una de sus manos portaba la obsidiana y en la otra una pequeña caja de madera cerrada.

Tras unos minutos abrió los ojos lentamente, al escuchar un pequeño sonido de la caja que sostenía. Trató de abrir la susodicha sin llegar a conseguirlo. Sonrió al observar que el hechizo había funcionado. Ya estaba preparada.

- Deberías acostarte ya, Sally. – Dijo Vivianne entrando en el cuarto sorprendiendo a la joven, quien dio un pequeño bote asustada, sin saber que hacer con la piedra.

- Sí, claro, enseguida voy.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? – preguntó la rubia con cara de extrañeza y preocupación mientras cogía la piedra negra que la chica había soltado al asustarse.

- Bueno, es que vi este hechizo y me pareció muy bueno, quería comprobar si había mejorado y era capaz de hacerlo, siento haberla cogido.

- Sabes que no puede moverse del cuarto, que no vuelva a pasar. Y no intentes hacer cosas tan poderosas, podrías desmayarte.

- Lo siento. – Respondió mientras la mujer le dirigía una mirada severa, y después salía de la estancia mientras Sally suspiraba con alivio.

La mañana siguiente se presentaba agitada ya que, era el día de la graduación de los estudiantes del ultimo año de instituto, con lo cual, la revolución entre los muchachos estaba asegurada. Damon y Sally estaban centrados en otros menesteres, ya que aquel día se presentaba especial por otras circunstancias más importantes.

- Anoche mi madre me pilló, logré convencerla de que sólo tenía curiosidad por el hechizo, pero no sé si de verás se lo tragó. – susurró la joven mientras el director del instituto y otros profesores nombraban a los estudiantes que debían recoger su título.

- Esta misma noche saldremos de aquí hacia Mystic Falls, no te preocupes ¿podrás conseguir la piedra?

- Claro ¿Dónde quedaremos?

- Te esperaré en el coche en el parque cerca de tu casa, en el aparcamiento, a las 9 en punto, todo el mundo estará en la fiesta de graduación y tu madre también creerá que estamos nosotros.

- Esta bien, ¿qué le vas a decir a Stefan? – preguntó la joven con curiosidad mientras miraba la sonrisa torcida del rostro del chico al oír su pregunta.

- Él no se enterará, cuando lo haga, ya no podrá detenerme.

Acto seguido, la voz de uno de los profesores nombró al chico, quien se dirigió hacia los susodichos con una sonrisilla mientras obtenía su título. Unos cuantos nombres después, le tocó el turno a Sally, quien se dirigió con una leve sonrisa a recoger su título mientras escuchaba entre los aplausos a su madre gritar histérica. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello, sintiendo vergüenza aunque alegría.

Horas después de aquella mañana insufrible, Damon se encontraba en casa recogiendo las pocas cosas que necesitaría para su nueva vida, la cual, por fin, llegaba. Estaba ansioso porque llegara la hora de partir hacia Virginia, y por ello miraba el reloj cada dos por tres. Aún faltaban un par de horas para las 9.

El moreno fue a matar el tiempo muerto que le quedaba a un bar cercano a su casa, donde buscaba alguna jovencita con la cual pasar un buen rato y distraerse. Cuando la hubo encontrado, subieron al piso y se adentraron en la habitación de este sin más dilación.

Al cabo de una hora ambos aún se encontraban en la cama del moreno, aunque al menos, más vestidos. De pronto, su juego se vio interrumpido por la voz de Stefan quien, se acercaba hacia el cuarto peligrosamente. Damon no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el castaño entró quedándose sin habla al ver al estampa.

- Sabía que no podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo te atreves, Damon?

El joven se levantó de la cama en calzoncillos mientras cogía sus pantalones y camiseta, poniéndoselos con desgana.

- Vístete, cielo, es hora de que te vayas. – dijo a la chica para después, encarar a su hermano quien, miró la mesita de noche y se extrañó mientras cogía la pulsera de Katherine y la mostraba al moreno.

- ¿No ibas a empeñarla? Qué hace aquí y por qué estás haciendo esto a Sally.

- ¿Por qué tienes qué meterte en mi vida, Stefan? Déjame en paz, ambos somos mayorcitos para todo esto.

- No puedes ser así con alguien que no te ha hecho nada, ¡la destrozarás!

- ¡No me importa! Sólo me preocupa cumplir mis objetivos y me da igual quien se ponga por medio ¿entiendes? – habló serio Damon mientras le miraba a los ojos fulminándolo mientras elevaba el tono enfadado.

- No te lo permitiré, Damon. Tú no eres como Katherine.

- Dame la pulsera, y lárgate, Stefan, por tu bien.

- Tramas algo y tiene que ver con Katherine. No me lo puedo creer - dijo sorprendido mirándole mientras sujetaba la pulsera sin dar crédito ante sus pensamientos – Estás usando a Sally para sacar a Katherine de la cripta.

- Brillante, hermano, empezaba a dudar de tus capacidades, me estabas asustando. Dámela.

- Claro que no, eso es un error, Damon. Ella no te ama, no la liberes.

El moreno rompió una pata de una silla de madera cercana y se acercó a su hermano peligrosamente repitiéndole de nuevo que se la devolviera pero, al no obedecerle, se abalanzó vertiginosamente hacia el castaño, y le clavó el trozo de madera en el estomago de forma violenta.

- Hasta nunca, Stefan. – se despidió el joven mientras cogía una pequeña bolsa deportiva y la pulsera del suelo, para después salir de allí a toda prisa.

Sacó su teléfono móvil una vez dentro de su coche y llamó a Sally, quien respondió velozmente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No cojas el teléfono a Stefan pase lo que pase, ¿me oyes? – la seriedad y un deje de agresividad se distinguía en su comentario, que perturbó a la chica.

- Está bien, tranquilo.

- ¿Puedes hacerte con la piedra ya? Las cosas se han adelantado.

- Sí. – Su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez ante aquellas palabras

- Pues te espero en el lugar que acordamos, no tardes. – Acto seguido colgó el teléfono y lo guardó mientras miraba la pulsera con ansias.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea

Capítulo 14

Tras la conversación con Damon, Sally guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero con rapidez y subió escaleras arriba, para dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres, donde se hallaba la piedra en su respectivo lugar.

Casi a la carrera, se adentró en el cuarto y cogió la piedra negra haciendo amago de guardarla en su bolsillo pero, justo en ese momento, su madre se posicionó tras ella, asustándola al hablar.

- No lo hagas, Sally.

- Tengo que hacerlo, mamá. Le quiero y me lo ha pedido.

- No sabes el peligro que guarda esa piedra.

- ¡Ni siquiera tú sabes lo que guarda! No hay peligro, sólo sirve para mantener encarcelada a una mujer que no hizo daño, que por el simple hecho de ser vampiro se la discriminó.

- Si está ahí es por algo más, las Wytte nunca juzgamos por nada. Te crees que sabes todo, Sally, pero aún tienes mucho que aprender. Te está utilizando para que saques a esa vampiresa ¡y no te estás dando cuenta! – gritó la mujer perdiendo los nervios mientras miraba a su hija fijamente a los ojos.

- Tú tampoco tienes ni idea, no conoces la historia. Apártate, mamá.

- Dámela.

Durante unos instantes ambas se miraron desafiantes y tensas hasta que, la castaña corrió en dirección a la puerta tratando de zafarse de la mujer pero, está la empujó con sus poderes, llevándola al otro lado del cuarto.

Sally se levanto furiosa y con un movimiento de mano violento hacia un lado, apartó a su madre de forma mágica, estampándola de espaldas contra una pared donde quedó inmóvil. La menor volvió la vista desde el umbral de la puerta y con el rostro sereno, se dirigió hacia la rubia quien trataba de salir de su estado de parálisis.

- Lo siento, mamá. Perdóname. – dijo en voz baja mientras la miraba sintiendo culpabilidad, para después correr escaleras abajo hacia la salida de la casa.

Minutos después, sin dejar de correr con ganas, llegó al aparcamiento del parque donde se encontraba el coche de Damon. Este lo arrancó cuando observó que la joven llegaba a al vehículo.

- ¿La tienes? – preguntó el moreno tenso mientras al miraba con seriedad.

La joven asintió mostrándole la obsidiana con una pequeña sonrisa. Damon respondió a su gesto con una más grande, mientras salía del aparcamiento a gran velocidad, poniendo rumbo hacia Virginia.

- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar hasta allí? – preguntó Sally para despejar su mente de la culpabilidad que golpeaba fuerte en su interior.

- Como unas 7 horas, así que, te recomiendo que duermas y descanses porque iremos directos a la cripta.

La chica guardo silencio mientras trataba de ir asimilando todo aquello, acababa de dejarlo todo por Damon y esperaba que saliera todo bien. Todo iba a un ritmo vertiginoso y no podía evitar sentir miedo.

Hizo caso al moreno y trató de acomodarse para dormir ya que, aún quedaban muchas horas de trayecto. Lo mejor que podía hacer, ya que el hombre no se hallaba muy hablador, era dormir y, además así, dejar de pensar.

Varias horas después, la joven abrió los ojos lentamente mientras trataba de orientarse mirando extrañada las luces de los coches en la oscuridad de la carretera. Miró su reloj y supo que estaban a punto de llegar ya que, habían pasado las siete horas.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó mientras volvía a sentarse de forma correcta.

- Estamos llegando ya, dentro de nada vendrá el desvío hacia Mystic Falls. Te encuentras bien ¿no?

- Sí, todo está bien aunque, estoy algo nerviosa.

- Vamos, has practicado mucho, serás capaz.

La joven sonrió a media hasta mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventanilla inhalando profundamente, tratando de relajarse.

Media hora más tarde, la pareja se encontraba caminando por el cementerio del pequeño pueblo, con la única luz de una gran linterna que portaba el vampiro, quien andaba con decisión por el terreno uniforme sabiendo claramente a donde se dirigía; Un panteón de tamaño medio de mármol.

Damon se deshizo del candado con facilidad abriendo la puerta sin reparos, para después pasar hacia el polvoriento y frió interior sin más dilación mientras que Sally, algo asustada, miraba a su alrededor y avanzaba vacilante. Ambos pararon al llegar al final de la gran estancia.

El vampiro, tras unos segundos mirando a su alrededor, encontró una estatua de mármol con la forma de un ángel en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia ella y sin esfuerzo alguno, la arrastró unos metros hacia su anterior posición hasta que, en la pared, se abrió una puerta imperceptible hasta aquel momento para los dos.

- Esto parece una película de Indiana Jones.

- La gente antes era muy peliculera. Sabían darle emoción a las cosas. – añadió el joven distraído mientras caminaba hacia el interior con rapidez.

Pasaron un estrecho y largo pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña y sucia estancia circular en la cual ni siquiera había pavimento si no, tierra como la del exterior. Un pequeño hueco en el cual no había puerta comunicaba con otro pasillo, igual de angosto que el anterior.

- Este es el lugar. – habló Damon mientras observaba el hueco intentando divisar algún movimiento en la lejanía.

Sally se acercó y trató de entrar pero, una fuerza invisible se lo impedía con lo cual, comprobó que aquello del hechizo era totalmente cierto.

- Vale, dame la pulsera. – ordenó mientras sacaba la piedra octogonal y con la mano libre cogía la joya de la mano del moreno, quien se hizo a un lado y observó expectante el ritual.

La chica cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar frases en latín. Cada vez hablaba más alto y sus facciones se volvían rígidas a causa del gran esfuerzo que aquello le suponía.

Comenzó a sentir una pesadez enorme en todo su cuerpo mientras en su cabeza sentía pequeños pinchazos pero, aguantó los dolores mientras subía más el tono y hablaba con más rapidez hasta que un destello brillante los deslumbro a ambos durante un segundo.

- Debería estar ya. – Dijo la joven en un susurro mientras miraba al hombre y se apoyaba en la pared para evitar caerse.

Damon la observó unos segundos, y después, corrió hacia el interior en busca de Katherine con una gran emoción y miedo en su interior. Durante años había soñado con ese momento y al fin había llegado.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea

Capítulo 15

El moreno corría por los pasillos en completa oscuridad pero, gracias a su vampirismo, veía con normalidad. Su ansiedad era máxima en aquellos momentos hasta que, tras doblar una esquina, la encontró sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra una de aquellas mugrientas paredes en un estado de letargo. Estaba sucia y demacrada tras tantos años encerrada sin tomar una gota de sangre. Aún llevaba aquel vestido pomposo y encorsetado rojo que tanto le gustaba.

Damon se arrodilló junto a ella rápidamente y mordió su muñeca, acercándosela a los labios para hacerla despertar. Tras unos instantes, la mujer comenzó a succionar, recuperando su juventud y estado de forma vertiginosa, ante la mirada esperanzada del chico.

- Damon... ¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró de forma débil la vampiresa mientras le observaba con ojos atónitos.

- He venido a buscarte, para poder estar juntos, Katherine.

- ¿Aún me sigues amando?

- Nunca he podido dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo has roto el hechizo? – su voz delataba que ya estaba recuperándose por completo.

- Usé mis artimañas para conseguir que una bruja me ayudara.

La vampiresa se puso en pie con facilidad y miró al hombre a los ojos, acercándose más a él para después besarle con pasión.

- Salgamos de aquí. – dijo en voz baja tras separase de él y mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa seductora.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida de la cripta, encontrándose a Sally en la sala circular. Esta quedó extrañada al observar a la pareja de la mano, y fascinada por la belleza de Katherine.

- ¿Esta es tu bruja? – preguntó la mujer mientras la observaba con detenimiento – Debes ser muy poderosa para haber hecho esto tu sola. ¿Sabes? tengo hambre y la sangre de bruja es mi favorita.

- Sírvete. Ya no la necesitamos. – Dijo Damon mientras observaba los ojos inmensamente abiertos y llorosos de Sally, quien recibió las palabras del chico como una puñalada.

Katherine mordió a la chica en el cuello con saña, y tras unos instantes, paró limpiándose un hilo de sangre que corría barbilla abajo. Damon se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión, degustando la sangre que aún quedaba en su boca, mientras Sally no podía contener las lágrimas al descubrir la traición.

- Te dejaremos vivir, a veces las brujas pueden ser útiles. Vámonos, Damon, tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Tras las palabras de la mujer, el moreno comenzó a andar a su lado saliendo con rapidez del lugar sin mirar a la castaña, quien lloraba de forma silenciosa sin poder reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Su madre siempre había tenido razón, él la había utilizado, nunca la había amado y se acababa de dar cuenta cuando ya era tarde, cuando ya la había traicionado, y a Stefan también. Se sintió tan estúpida que era difícil de describirlo, el dolor que la desgarraba en aquel momento era demasiado fuerte y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, dejándose caer al suelo. No podía ser verdad todo aquello, ese sufrimiento era demasiado.

Su teléfono sonó varias veces pero no respondió, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar quién la requería, ya todo daba igual, sólo podía continuar llorando y pensando en la magnitud de su error e ingenuidad.

Tras un largo periodo de tiempo, unos pasos se detuvieron tras la castaña, quien ni se molestó en girarse para ver quién era la persona que la observaba. Stefan se arrodilló a su lado y la contempló durante unos segundos en silencio.

- Lo he descubierto demasiado tarde, no he podido advertirte a tiempo, lo siento mucho.

- La culpa es mía, por haberme fiado de él. Tenía que haberle hecho caso a mi madre. – Balbuceó mientras el llanto volvía a intensificarse. Stefan la abrazó sin decir nada, permaneciendo así durante unos minutos. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? – preguntó la chica tras separarse del castaño.

- Volver a tu vida y pensar que esto te hará más fuerte.

- Cómo voy a volver a dirigirme a mi madre después de lo que he hecho...

- Ella te perdonará. Venga salgamos de aquí.

El hombre ayudó a la joven a levantarse y, una vez se hubo incorporado, arrancó el colgante de la bruja que Damon le había regalado, tirándolo al suelo con desprecio para después, salir ambos de la cripta directos hacia la oscuridad de la madrugada, se dirigieron al coche de Stefan y pusieron rumbo a Queens.

Tras largas horas silenciosas, llegaron al destino y el castaño paró el coche en la entrada de la casa de la chica. Ambos se miraron y Sally habló con lentitud, apesadumbrada.

- Stefan, quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, tú no eres como... Damon – añadió costándole un mundo pronunciar su nombre, ahora tan doloroso – Pero necesito tiempo, no puedo estar con nada que me recuerde a él por lo que, creo que deberíamos distanciarnos un tiempo si no, no podré seguir con esto.

- No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que necesites. No me pondré en contacto contigo hasta que tú estés lista.

- Gracias. – dijo mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos rojos.

Acto seguido, la joven abrió al puerta del vehículo y salió de él, despidiéndose del vampiro con un gesto de mano y una triste sonrisa, no pudiendo evitar que las lágrimas rodasen por su rostro.

Sally abrió la puerta de la casa con desgana y se adentró con lentitud, observando a su madre de pie en el vestíbulo, quien la miraba con semblante indulgente y algo triste. La miró avergonzada y aún con lagrimas en los ojos consiguió articular palabra.

- Lo siento muchísimo, siempre tuviste razón. No sé si podrás perdonarme. – Tras aquellas palabras, sacó la piedra octogonal de su bolsillo y la tendió hacia la muje,r quien se acercó y la tomo entre sus manos guardándola sin importancia en uno de sus bolsillos, mientras miraba a su hija.

- Una madre siempre perdona a sus hijos y es comprensiva. Todos cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos. Tranquila, todo está bien.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza mientras la menor derramó lágrimas silenciosas sin poder quitarse de la mente aquella imagen del moreno besando a la vampiresa, sintiendo una indiferencia total hacia ella. Jamás podría olvidar aquello.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea

Capítulo 16

A pesar de que habían pasado cuatro años desde la salida de Katherine de la cripta, a Damon el tiempo se le pasó volando. Era completamente feliz y el amor que sentía hacia la mujer le tenía hipnotizado. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ellos dos.

Desde hacia unos meses se encontraban en una pequeña isla griega, ya que Katherine había decidido que ese debía ser su próximo destino.

Damon se encontraba dentro de la pequeña casa baja que ambos compartían junto al mar, cuando vio aparecer a Katherine a lo lejos. No podía dejar de mirarla, le encantaba.

- Hoy has tardado más de lo que acostumbras.

- Me está costando encontrar lo que necesito. Vamos a tener que hacer otro viajecito dentro de poco.

- Llevamos cuatro años viajando por medio mundo. ¿Por qué no me dices que buscamos? nos ahorraría trabajo. – dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a la mujer por al cintura con una mirada seductora.

- Es la hora de la venganza, Damon. Tengo muchos asuntos pendiente desde hace dos siglos.

- ¿Venganza contra quién?

- Contra las que me encerraron en la cripta.

El moreno frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba el rostro sereno de Katherine, esperando que continuara pero, en vez de seguir, la mujer rió levemente con malicia.

- No has cambiado nada desde el 1864, sigues siendo igual de ingenuo y estúpido, crees que lo controlas todos, pero no es así. La historia que sabes, no es cierta, Damon. – Observó su rostro compungido unos instantes con una sonrisa malévola, para después seguir hablando – John Gilbert no me encerró en la cripta, fue una bruja, y ahora pagarán por ello sus ascendentes. Y ya qué sin ti no puedo averiguar su paradero, he tenido que soportarte todo este tiempo.

- Qué pasó en realidad. – preguntó el joven descolocado por lo que acababa de escuchar, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el pecho, no obstante, se mantuvo frío para no derrumbarse ante la morena.

- Yo nunca te amé, ni a tu hermano, sólo he amado a un hombre, Héctor.

- ¿Héctor Holls, el que vivía en la mansión junto al lago?

- Sí, en realidad ese apellido no es suyo, pero no quería que nadie supiera que era griego. Yo hice un pacto con una bruja en esa época para poder salvar nuestras vidas de este asqueroso estado, y para eso os necesitaba a vosotros dos. Tú y Stefan debíais convertiros en vampiros y después morir, así nosotros nos convertiríamos en almas puras y podríamos estar juntos, sin miedo para siempre. Pero cuando iba a culminar la última parte del hechizo, los imbéciles de los fundadores fueron a por los vampiros y Héctor tuvo que huir para que no lo mataran, mientras a mí las Wytte me encerraron en la cripta. – Damon cambió súbitamente la expresión de su rostro al escuchar el apellido de Sally.

- Hiciste un pacto con ellas, algo harías para que te encerraran.

- Los fundadores descubrieron que había brujas, quemaron también a la familia de Joan Wytte, sólo se salvó su hija pequeña y ella. Creyó que las vendí y por eso me encerró, aunque eso me salvó de morir quemada en la iglesia pero aún así, pagará lo que me hizo, separarme de Héctor. Tú sólo estás aquí para guiarme hasta los ascendentes de Joan.

- Por qué crees que voy a hacerlo ahora que sé la verdad, que me has utilizado...

- Si no lo haces me encargaré de matar a tu hermano y luego a ti, así que habla, yo no puedo encontrar su rastro por el maldito hechizo de aquella noche. – gritó furiosa la vampiresa mientras cogía a Damon del cuello y lo estampaba contra la pared.

- La bruja que te sacó de la cripta es una Wytte. – susurró entre gemidos de dolor mientras luchaba por zafarse inútilmente de las fuertes manos de la vampiresa, quien, lo soltó lentamente mientras con sorpresa comenzó a reír con maldad.

- Con qué te está ocurriendo lo mismo que a la bruja ¡Qué deprimente, Damon! te han utilizado y abandonado como a un trasto viejo, ¿qué tal es probar de tu propia medicina?

El moreno no contestó, ni siquiera se levantó del suelo. Se sentía traicionado y herido, acababa de perder todo y no había vuelta a tras, le había engañado totalmente.

- ¿Dónde están ellas, Damon? – preguntó Katherine mientras lo levantaba y volvía a estamparlo contra la misma pared

- En Queens. – respondió con desgana mientras miraba al infinito.

- Te mataría, pero igual vuelves a serme útil en alguna ocasión. Cuando acabe con ellas, iré en busca de Héctor, si le ves dile que ando buscándole... ¡Oh, no te preocupes, saludaré a la niñata de tu parte! Hasta nunca, Damon, fue divertido mientras duró.

Acto seguido la mujer salió de la casa a gran velocidad dando un portazo, por fin podría vengarse de todo lo que sufrió y de que la separaran de su amor.

Damon se mantuvo durante unos instantes de pie apoyado contra la pared, mientras intentaba asimilar todo aquello, para después de un momento, sentir como la rabia y la ira descontrolada le inundaba, comenzando a romper y destrozar todo lo que hallaba a su paso sin poder detener esa gran furia. Cuando no le quedó nada más que destrozar, miró a su alrededor y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos de forma incontrolada sintiéndose estúpido y humillado, nunca había sentido un dolor semejante en su interior y no sabía como eliminarlo. Ahora todo daba igual.

Salió de la casa, no sin antes prenderla fuego, y se alejó con una botella de Whisky en la mano mientras las llamas consumían la vivienda ferozmente.

Subió en su coche y sin saber a donde se dirigía, comenzó a conducir velozmente mientras bebía grandes tragos del líquido amarillento.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea

Capítulo 17

Habían pasado ocho meses desde que Katherine se fue y el moreno no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. A pesar de que le había roto el corazón, no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer, de torturarse interiormente envenenándose con su amargo recuerdo. La extrañaba, la quería, y de igual modo, la odiaba con la misma intensidad.

Aparte de esos sentimientos, nada más había en su interior, sólo vacío, todo le daba igual y se autodestruía cada día un poco más, ignorando todo aquello sin hacerle frente.

Como cada día desde hacía meses, despertó en una gran cama de hotel, (esta vez en Florida) llena de sangre con la compañía de varias chicas jóvenes, alguna muerta desangrada con heridas de mordiscos, y otras dormidas, aguantando la gran resaca, que como al moreno, les durarían todo el día.

- Vamos, despertad. – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía los pantalones dirigiéndose hacia el mini bar.

Un par de jóvenes se levantaron y comenzaron a ponerse sus ropas mientras el moreno bebía el licor de su vaso, sin prestarlas atención.

- Largo de aquí, vamos. – Añadió una vez se hubo girado caminando hacia la cama donde se encontraban dos cadáveres, mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría y las mujeres salían con rapidez.

Damon cogió los cuerpos de las chicas y los enrollo con las sábanas ensangrentadas para después, cubrir todo con la cortina de la ducha y sacarlos hacia el exterior sin reparos, metiéndolos en su coche para después, introducirse él en el interior y poner rumbo hacia algún lugar donde esconderlos.

Después de deshacerse de los cuerpos, volvió al hotel para recoger sus pocas prendas de vestir, ducharse y largarse del lugar sin saber que rumbo tomar está vez, ya que, en aquel tiempo había recorrido muchísimas ciudades y pueblos, prácticamente uno por día. No quería atarse a ningún sitio y por ello vivía la vida al limite y en el presente pero, cuando se vio de nuevo metido dentro de su Corvette, una sensación horrible de vacío y confusión desesperante le embriagó, haciendo que golpeara el volante sintiendo la rabia fluir por su cuerpo. Pensó en lo estúpido que había sido y en lo que ahora estaba haciendo; mostrar la desesperación y tristeza que ella había dejado, estaba mostrando debilidad y ese no era el camino, tenía que parar los pies a la vampiresa ya que, si no, mucha gente moriría y el estaría condenado a ella de por vida, tenía que dejar de amarla.

Con aquellos pensamientos cesaron en su cabeza, arrancó y tomó rumbo a Virginia sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al cabo de casi 13 horas, Damon aparcó ante su antigua vivienda familiar en Mystic Falls, donde sabría que encontraría a su hermano. La casa era grande y de madera oscura, con aspecto algo clásico. El chico suspiró observándola para después, andar hasta la puerta.

- Damon ¿qué haces aquí, dónde está tu gran amiga Katherine? - preguntó Stefan sorprendido al hallarse frente a su hermano después de 5 años sin saber nada de él.

- Resulta que mi gran amiga, en realidad, no era tan amiga.

- Ósea que, como era de esperar, ella te necesitaba para algo y te ha dejado tirado, tal y como tú hiciste con Sally. – Al no responder el moreno, este continuó sabiendo que había dando en el clavo. – ¿Qué has hecho durante este tiempo que no has estado con Katherine? – Preguntó mientras se apartaba dejándole entrar.

- Créeme, preferirías no saberlo.

- Eres tú el que ha dejado ciento de chicas desaparecidas, me lo imaginé.

- Stefan, tenemos un problema.

- Por eso has vuelto. – respondió devolviéndole la misma mirada seria.

- Katherine me ha contado la verdad de todo y, resulta que quiere vengarse de las Wytte que quedan porque la noche en que los fundadores descubrieron a los vampiros la encerraron en la cripta por haberlas delatado a ellas también como brujas. Sin contar con que va en busca de su amado Héctor para consumar la venganza también, contra este pueblo.

- ¿Espera, Héctor también era un vampiro y estaba con Katherine? – preguntó extrañado y enormemente sorprendido mientras el moreno asentía con el semblante serio. – ¡Hay que avisar a Sally, deberías haber vuelto en cuanto te enteraste, Damon, puede que ahora sea tarde! – gritó el castaño mientras se dirigía veloz hacia su móvil y buscaba el nombre de la joven en el mismo.

- Ella nunca nos quiso a ninguno, sólo éramos parte de un hechizo para que ella y Héctor pudieran ser mortales y vivir felices. Teníamos que morir tras transformarnos. – La voz lúgubre del moreno distrajo a Stefan de los sonidos del teléfono esperando ser descolgado.

- Claro que no nos quería, debiste darte cuenta cuando descubrimos que estaba con los dos a la vez, Damon.

El mayor miró hacia un lado sintiéndose de nuevo idiota, ya que su hermano tenía razón. El amor le había cegado de tal forma que había pasado por alto todo. Stefan comenzó a hablar por el móvil y el moreno prestó atención a la conversación.

- Stefan... – susurró la voz de Sally al otro lado sorprendida y extrañada.

- Oye, siento llamarte, sé que te prometí que no me pondría en contacto hasta que tú lo hicieras pero, es una urgencia, Sally.

- Te escucho.

- Te necesitamos. Tienes que venir a Virginia, Katherine va a por todos nosotros.

- Stefan, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo volver a ver a tu hermano, aún no puedo...

- Sally, lo sé pero si no, morirá gente inocente, y tu familia estará en peligro.

- ¿Pero por qué, que la hemos hecho? En serio, no puedo hacerlo

- Es largo de contar, pero lo sabrás todo cuando estés aquí. No hay otra alternativa y siento de verás que sea así.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato hasta que la chica, aceptó confusa y dolorida al recordar.

- Mañana estaré allí.

- Vale. Hasta mañana entonces.

La chica colgó con lentitud pensando en todo aquello y no pudo sentir vértigo ante la idea de enfrentarse a Damon después de tanto tiempo. Aún sentía el dolor de aquella noche, el amor que le tenía seguía latente y la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella al pensarlo. No podía reprimir la tristeza que sentía ante aquella situación.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y cogió un bote anaranjado en el que ponía Prozac, tomándose dos de las pastillas con ganas mientras cerraba los ojos y derramaba lágrimas.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente.

Capítulo 18

La misma noche del día en que llamó Stefan, Sally comenzó a hacer la maleta para partir temprano por la mañana, ya que le esperaba un viaje bastante largo en coche y esta vez, debía conducir ella.

No sabía muy bien como contárselo a su madre, no tenía valor para decirle que se iba a Virginia a resolver el problema que el idiota de Damon y ella misma crearon y, por más que daba vueltas a la cabeza para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no las hallaba por ningún lado.

Sintió unos pasos a sus espaldas, caminando hacia su cuarto y cuando se giró, encontró a su madre observándola con curiosidad.

- ¿A dónde te vas, hija?

- Verás, mamá. Hay problemas, esta tarde me llamó Stefan para pedirme ayuda y advertirnos de que la vampiresa que soltamos viene a vengarse de nosotros y el pueblo de Mystic Falls.

- ¿Y tienes qué arreglarlo tú? ¿Acaso no hay brujas en Virginia? – Dijo Vivianne enfadada con un tono algo elevado.

- Fue culpa mía, mamá. Yo tengo que resolverlo también. – la voz de Sally era serena y en ella se distinguía un deje de tristeza. – Mientras nosotros intentamos acabar con ella, tú debes proteger a papá y Robert... y a ti.

- Al menos cuéntame la historia cuando la sepas, quiero saber por qué nuestras antepasadas metieron a esa zorra chupa sangre ahí dentro.

- Lo haré en cuento me entere. Te mantendré informada todo el rato.

- Hija... ¿Estás preparada para volver a verlo?

- No... – contentó la castaña con una sonrisa triste, desviando la mirada de los ojos de su madre.

- ¿Quieres qué le pregunte a la doctora Lift sobre algún buen psiquiatra en Virginia, cerca del pueblo? No puedes dejar la terapia, Sally.

- Mamá, estaré bien, sólo necesito las pastillas, no tendré tiempo de ir al psiquiatra.

- Está bien. Descansa, cielo, el viaje es largo hasta Virginia.

- Descuida, buenas noches mamá.

La mujer salió tras dedicarle a su hija una tierna sonrisa que ocultaba preocupación. La castaña se metió en la cama y, tras un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, a una hora temprana, la chica salió de su casa tras despedirse de su familia. Su madre se mostraba más compungida que el resto, ya que era la única que conocía el verdadero motivo por el cual la joven se desplazaba hasta el pequeño pueblo, y todo el sufrimiento que le causaría.

El viaje se hizo incluso más largo de lo normal, debido a la ansiedad de la castaña, quien se encontraba en una encrucijada de sentimientos. Por un lado, quería llegar y verlo después de tanto tiempo, estar lejos de él la hacía sufrir enormemente ya que le amaba, aún sabiendo que la persona de la que estaba enamorada no existía pero, por otro lado, no quería llegar, ni encontrárselo por temor a derrumbarse, a no ser capaz de permanecer alejada de él lo suficiente. Aún así, el momento llegaría y prefería no preparárselo ni siquiera, no era capaz de pensar en como sería.

Por fin llegó ante la casa de los hermanos y estacionó el vehículo en la entrada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y llamó temerosa, temblando sin poder evitarlo. Lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era correr de nuevo al coche pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el castaño abrió al puerta. Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos sin hacer nada.

- Stefan... – Dijo la joven a duras penas, mirándole fijamente para después, abalanzarse hacia él y abrazarle con fuerza.

- Cuánto tiempo ¿cómo estás? – añadió mientras la abrazaba con la misma efusividad.

- Dios, perdóname por no haberme comunicado contigo, eres mi amigo, no debí hacer eso. Te he echado de menos.

- No te preocupes, es comprensible, yo también te he echado de menos, esperaba que algún día me llamaras y así saber que al fin estabas bien.

- Ha sido muy duro... él está...

- No, no está aquí, tranquila. Ven siéntate y cuéntame que has hecho en estos cinco años.

- Centrarme en los estudios, me saqué la carrera de historia y bueno, ahora me estoy especializando. ¿Y tú?

- He estado por aquí, he conocido a una chica y empezamos a salir. Lo demás no es destacable.

- Me alegro por ti. – dijo sinceramente mientras le miraba con ternura, para después ponerse seria y continuar la conversación por otro rumbo – Qué ha pasado, cuéntame todo lo que sepas.

El chico la miró con seriedad y comenzó a contarle toda la historia con detalles, tal y como Damon había hecho con él.

- Tu madre es fuerte como para mantener a salvo a tu familia, por eso te necesitamos aquí, Sally. – Dijo tras finalizar con la historia de Katherine.

- No puedo entender cómo puede ser tan cruel y hacernos pagar a gente que no tenemos nada que ver con lo que ocurrió hace siglos.

- Katherine siempre fue muy vengativa, sólo piensa en ella.

- ¿Qué sabéis del vampiro al que busca, el tal Héctor?

- No conocemos nada de él apenas, estamos investigando. Pero seguramente sea una buena pieza.

- Para estar con ella no me extrañaría nada.

- Oye, deberías quedarte aquí, con nosotros, si te vas a un hostal o algo sería peligroso.

- Stefan, bastante he hecho viniendo hasta aquí, no me pidas vivir bajo el mismo techo que Damon, porque no puedo soportarlo.

El joven guardó silencio mientras la miraba resignado suspirando levemente.

- Vale, está bien. Pero si ocurre algo vendrás aquí con nosotros, hay habitaciones de sobra.

- Acepto el trato.

En ese momento la puerta que daba a la calle se abrió y Damon apareció tras ella. Se adentró al interior mientras hablaba en voz alta diciendo a su hermano que había llegado. Al llegar al salón, se paró en secó y miró a la joven con su típica sonrisilla torcida.

- Sally Wytte, me alegro de verte.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo, Damon. – Su voz se mantuvo fría y distante, tal como había planeado pero, su corazón latía desbocado al contemplarlo. No había cambiado nada, tal como era de esperar.

- No me esperaba menos, tranquila, no es una decepción escucharlo.

- Vale, creo que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente, me voy al hostal, luego nos vemos. – dijo dirigiéndose al castaño mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta ignorando a Damon.

- Hasta luego, Sally. – Cuida tus palabras ¿Entendido? – amenazó al mayor después de irse la chica.

- Tranquilo, hermano. No saques los dientes con la persona equivocada, resérvalos para la zorra búlgara.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente.

Capítulo 19

La noche había llegado y Sally, después de darse un baño, se dirigió hacia el Mystic Grill, un bar cercano a su hostal en el cual había quedado con Stefan. Aún era bastante pronto para la cita con el castaño, pero deseaba estar a solas y tomar algo fuerte para relajarse.

Se adentro en el local y se sentó frente a la barra, esperando ser atendida por el camarero.

- Un Bourbon doble. – habló mirando al chico joven que esperaba tras la barra.

- Vaya, veo que no has perdido las buenas costumbres. – Dijo Damon mientras se sentaba en un taburete cercano, y mirando al camarero, pedía lo mismo que la chica.

- Tú me lo pegaste, no sé si lo recordarás.

- Cómo olvidarlo, ponías unas caras muy graciosas cuando lo bebías al principio. ¿Recuerdas como acabaste el día de tu cumpleaños... – La castaña se giró mirándole con enfado, mientras le cortaba.

- Oye, no soy tu amiga, ni lo volveremos a ser ¿vale? Sólo estoy aquí para ocuparme de la parte de culpa que tengo y después, volveré a Queens y no quiero saber nada de ti en lo que me queda de vida.

- No hacía falta ser borde, Sally. Antes eras más simpática.

- Todo se pega menos la hermosura, ¿no?

La mujer arqueó las cejas mientras le miraba con ira, bebiendo de su vaso un largo trago. Damon por su parte respondió con una sonrisa falsa y la imitó bebiendo de su vaso.

- ¿Cuándo viene Stefan?

- He quedado con él dentro de veinte minutos aquí. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Héctor antes que Katherine?

- Si Stefan ha hecho los deberes, habrá localizado a una vieja amiga suya, ella podría saber donde está.

- Vale, y si no ¿qué, cuál es el plan B?

- Tú eres el plan B, algún hechizo podrá decirte dónde está.

En aquel momento Stefan entró en el local y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la pareja, mientras depositaba sobre la barra una nota con una dirección.

- He localizado a Bárbara y ha aceptado a vernos mañana. Con suerte no vive muy lejos.

- Supongo que esa es la amiga de Héctor, ¿no? – A la pregunta de Sally, Stefan asintió mientras la observaba para después, volver a hablar – Si encontramos a Héctor antes que Katherine podremos chantajearla pero, creéis que funcionara? Eso debería cabrearla más.

- Si ella le encuentra primero matará al que se ponga delante del mismo modo, la única diferencia es que, si nosotros damos con él antes, ella pasará miedo y tendremos unos minutos de gloria antes de que actúe.

- Además, por lo que me ha dicho Bárbara, Héctor es el más peligroso.

- Genial... ¿Y si ya se han encontrado?

- No. – respondió Damon tras tomar un sorbo de su vaso con total tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque aún no ha muerto nadie y créeme, Katherine es demasiado teatral como para hacer las cosas discretas.

- Voy a llamar a mi madre y contarle todo lo nuevo. Tiene que estar preparada, igual va a por ella primero.

- Nuevo error, querida. – Al comentario del moreno, la castaña se giró mirándole con cansancio e irritabilidad.

- Ella es muy cruel y por esa razón, te matará a ti primero ya que eres bruja y el ojito derecho de tu madre, querrá que ella sufra por ser la que custodiaba la piedra.

- Igualmente tengo que contarle todo lo que vayamos descubriendo. Ahora vuelvo.

La chica salió del bar y llamó a Vivianne quien respondió con rapidez.

La conversación no fue muy larga y después de guardar el teléfono, Sally volvió a la barra donde se encontraban los dos hermanos.

- Bueno, yo voy a irme, estoy cansada y mañana nos espera un día duro.

- Vale, te esperamos mañana en casa, a las cuatro.

- Allí estaré. Hasta mañana. – Se despidió para después salir del lugar directa al hostal donde calló dormida en poco tiempo.

Los hermanos salieron del lugar poco tiempo después directos hacia la casa. Durante el trayecto ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino. El moreno habló mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina, directo hacia un arcón de donde sacó una bolsa de sangre.

- He de reconocer que ese punto borde y violento la ha hecho muy sexy. A fin de cuentas no todo ha sido malo

- Oye, en serio ¿qué pasa contigo? – preguntó asombrado el menor mientras le miraba atónito – No se te ocurra acercarte ni decirle nada, aún lo está pasando muy mal por tu culpa.

- Vamos, ha tenido cinco años para olvidarse de mí, sé que es difícil siendo tan atractivo pero, es mucho tiempo.

- ¿Acaso no pasaste tu más de dos siglos amando a Katherine? ¿No sigues amándola, Damon?

- Claro que no. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño con indignación, mirándole. Stefan sonrió ante la mentira.

- No te lo crees ni tú, Se nota mucho cuando sufres, Damon. Pasar del problema y hacer que no pasa nada no es solucionarlo.

- Tienes razón, voy a buscarme a alguien con quien pasar la noche, así me mantendré ocupado y entretenido. No me esperes despierto, hermanito,

El moreno le sonrió picadamente mientras tiraba la bolsa ensangrentada vacía y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la calle.

Stefan le contempló salir del hogar mientras sacudía la cabeza negativamente suspirando.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente.

Capítulo 20

A las cuatro exactas, Sally se encontraba llamando a la puerta de los hermanos Salvatore. Stefan abrió tras unos instantes y la invitó a pasar, ya que el castaño estaba esperando a Damon, quien aún no había aparecido por casa desde la noche anterior.

- ¿A qué esperamos? – preguntó la castaña mirando al hombre, quien, confuso, la miró.

- A Damon, él no creo que tarde mucho. Se fue anoche, no sé dónde está.

- Estupendo, me parece increíble su actitud, esto es serio. – La voz de la chica transmitía una gran indignación y molestia.

- Tranquila, no hace falta que me sigas poniendo verde, ya estoy aquí, Vámonos. – dijo el moreno cruzando el umbral de la puerta con rapidez y chulería.

- ¿Dónde te has metido, acaso no sabes qué esto es serio? – preguntó el castaño mientras caminaban todos hacia la salida

- Stefan, estoy aquí ¿no? deja de darme el coñazo. Digamos que por la mañana me levanto cariñoso.

- Vale, déjalo, ni siquiera sé por qué pregunto.

Todos se metieron en uno de los coches propiedad de los Salvatore y emprendieron el camino hacia Carolina del Norte, donde Bárbara vivía.

Tras varias horas de camino, llegaron a una pequeña casa aislada en mitad del campo. El lugar era precioso y muy tranquilo, nadie diría que allí vivía una vampiresa.

Todos salieron del vehículo y caminaron hacia la puerta. Stefan se adelantó y llamó con tranquilidad, esperando expectante una respuesta, la cual llegó tras unos instantes.

Una mujer de estatura media, morena con el pelo rizado y tez pálida abrió con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática. Sally sintió un escalofrío al observarla sin saber muy bien por qué.

- Que puntuales. Pasad. – dijo con una voz firme y seductora, que le venía de serie, mientras se adentraba en la casa con serenidad y los demás la seguían.

Llegaron a una sala de estar amplia y decorada de forma exquisita, todo en el interior de la vivienda era lujoso, a pesar del aspecto campechano que mostraba el exterior. La mujer les ofreció asiento mientras se sentaba en un sillón con elegancia frente a todos.

- Bueno, ¿qué queréis saber de Héctor? - preguntó mirándolos fijamente con sus ojos verde intenso.

- Todo lo que puedes contarnos será muy útil, como sabes encontrarlo es nuestra prioridad.

- Bueno, Hace tiempo que no lo veo y es muy escurridizo, pero lo conozco demasiado bien. Él me convirtió hace 900 años, en Nápoles, después nos enamoramos y estuvimos juntos durante mucho tiempo hasta que nuestros caminos se separaron.

- ¿Os peleasteis? – preguntó Damon.

- No, sólo pasamos a ser amigos, la relación con la misma persona durante siglos puede desgastar mucho. Viajamos por medio mundo hasta acabar en América en el siglo 18, entonces conocimos a Katherine, y él se enamoró locamente de ella y viceversa, por lo que parecía. Yo después me fui a Rusia y no volví a verlo.

- ¿Cuánto de antiguo es él? – la voz de Stefan rompió el silencio de la sala.

- Siento deciros que mucho, el nació en la Grecia clásica, me contó que en la época de esplendor, en el siglo quinto antes de Cristo. Y fue convertido con 24 años, en un viaje.

- Es prácticamente un original...

- Casi, de los primeros de la segunda generación. Atraparlo y vencerlo os será casi imposible.

- El factor sorpresa es lo único que está de nuestro lado. – Dijo Sally mientras miraba a Stefan.

- Una bruja puede controlar a un vampiro, pero necesita ser extremadamente poderosa para hacerlo con alguien como él, y no creo que tú lo seas, cielo.

- Puede que no para controlarlo, pero si para detenerlo unos minutos. ¿Sabes dónde podríamos encontrarlo?

- Me temo que no tengo idea de dónde está pero, seguro que sigue en América, y no creo que tarde en enterarse de que Katherine está suelta y le busca. Él también intentó sacarla el siglo pasado, pero no lo consiguió.

- ¿En serio, cómo lo sabes?

- Tengo mis contactos, Stefan, Debo cubrirme las espaldas con Katherine, ella siempre ha creído que quiero a Héctor y voy a quitárselo.

- Pero Héctor no te haría daño. ¿no?

- Bueno, no lo tengo tan claro, bruja, El amor por Katherine lo convirtió en otro diferente.

- Podríamos hacer un hechizo para intentar encontrarle, pero necesitaría algo que estuviera unido a él con un vinculo lo suficientemente fuerte. – Dijo la castaña mientras miraba a la vampiresa, quien había entendido que se refería a ella.

Los presentes se miraron y Bárbara asintió mientras Sally se acercaba a la vampiresa y la agarraba de las manos cerrando los ojos mientras comentaba que debía pensar en el hombre con toda sus fuerzas, entonces, la castaña comenzó a ver imágenes de un hombre alto y delgado con el pelo largo y rubio que hablaba con la mujer, la besaba, reía con ella. Comenzó a divisar a Katherine y al hombre a lo lejos reconociendo la plaza del pequeño pueblo de Virginia.

Una vez se hubo quedado con el rostro del hombre, comenzó a pronunciar frases incomprensibles para los presentes, agarrando una de las manos de la vampiresa mientras con la otra cogía de su bolso un mapa de EE UU que desplegó en la mesa poniendo la mano extendida sobre él.

Después de unos segundos, uno de sus dedos señaló con rapidez un punto del mapa y la chica abrió los ojos súbitamente leyendo lo que ponía.

- Está en Virginia, en Richmond.

Los presentes se miraron con rostros serios mientras la mujer comenzaba a recoger el mapa.

- Bueno, ya sabes dónde está, sólo os queda rezar porque no os encuentre él primero. – Dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y miraba a los jóvenes con rostro sereno.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Bárbara. Suerte.

Tras las palabras de Stefan todos se dirigieron a al salida y subieron al coche de nuevo, poniendo rumbo hacia Mystic Falls.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente.

Capítulo 21

Cuando llegaron al pueblo ya se había adentrado la noche. Sally pasó a la casa de los hermanos para hablar sobre lo sucedido aquella ajetreada tarde. Ahora llegaba la hora de idear un plan.

- Tenemos que salir mañana mismo hacia allí.

- Vale, y qué hacemos cuando le veamos ¿le pedimos que se venga con nosotros de copas?

- Igual es una buena opción. Imagínatelo: ¿¡Héctor, amigo, te vienes de copas con tus mayores enemigos!, el alcohol y la fiesta siempre han unido a los gentes. – Respondió Damon al comentario de la chica mientras la sonreía.

- No podemos atraparlo, es más fuerte que nosotros. Necesitamos un conjuro que lo paralice o algo.

- Conozco uno que puede someter la voluntad de cualquier ser a una bruja, pero no sé si con él funcionará.

- Estupendo, vamos a ciegas.

- No nos queda otra opción, hay que probar. Si consigo distraerle vosotros podréis atraparlo aunque no le embruje.

- Eso suena muy peligroso. – respondió el moreno mirándola.

- Como si te importara. Haremos eso. – La frialdad de la respuesta impresionó a Stefan, quien observó la impotencia en los ojos de la castaña.

- Tienes razón, eres el menor de mis problemas. – contestó Damon mirándola con una sonrisa maligna.

- Ya basta, centrémonos en lo importante. No hay otra alternativa, es cierto, pero hay que arriesgar, nosotros seremos el factor sorpresa. Mañana saldemos por la mañana, ni saquera sabemos si puede caminar de día.

El móvil de Stefan comenzó a sonar, cortándole en la conversación, pidió disculpas y se alejó para hablar con su novia, la cual le llamaba. Sally se levantó del sofá y trató de contener su rabia y tristeza por el comentario del joven.

- ¿Quieres un trago? – preguntó el moreno observando a la mujer, la cual estaba de espaldas.

- No quiero nada tuyo, pareces no entenderlo.

- Está bien, pero deberías relajarte si vamos a tener que trabajar juntos.

- No voy a relajarme teniéndote cerca porque no me fío de ti, Damon, me engañaste una vez, y no volverás a hacerlo. Tú ahora eres también mi enemigo, no lo olvides.

El hombre sonrió con malicia y en un movimiento de suma rapidez, debido a sus habilidades vampíricas, se acercó a la chica con los colmillos desplegados y aquellos ojos extraños y terroríficos, amenazante con morderla pero, no pudo llegar ni a rozarla cuando un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo redujo. Su rostro volvió a la normalidad y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras gemía de dolor.

- ¡Para, esto es insoportable!

- No lo olvides, Damon, ahora soy mucho más fuerte, me he entrenado intensamente para que no pudieras volver a hacerme daño, y no vacilaré en matarte si es necesario.

La chica detuvo el hechizo y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida, saliendo con un portazo. Tras cerrar la puerta y estar en la calle, no pudo controlar el llanto y rompió a llorar golpeando con fuerza uno de los muros de la casa al observar la crueldad del hombre al que había amado, y amaba profundamente. No entendía como podía ser así, sentir esa indiferencia.

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el bote de Prozac y tomó dos de las pastillas con ansias para, después de unos segundos, comenzar a andar con tristeza hacia el hostal.

Al llegar a su pequeño cuarto de hotel encendió la luz y se dirigió hacia el baño donde mirándose al espejo comprobó sus ojos hinchados. Sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó el numero de Stefan mientras salía hacia la sala del cuarto pero, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, unas fuertes manos la agarraron del cuello, empujándola con violencia contra la pared haciendo que soltara el móvil.

- Qué gusto volver a verte, bruja. – Dijo Katherine sonriendo mientras apretaba más. – Vaya... ¿no puedes usar tus poderes si te aprieto tanto? Lárgate ahora mismo, deja de ayudarlos a detenerme o empezaré a matar a tu familia para que sufras, y después de que haya acabado con todo ser viviente al que aprecies, te mataré a ti.

- Vas a matarnos igual aunque no les ayude.

- Sí, pero te ahorraré sufrimiento, piénsalo. Por cierto, ya me he enterado de que sabéis dónde está Héctor, no os molestéis en ir, será una pérdida de tiempo. Ya estoy con él.

La vampiresa apretó un poco más y la chica gimió mientras intentaba tomar aire con el que llenar sus pulmones

- Por cierto, qué tal el reencuentro con Damon, ¿te ha contado lo qué hacíamos mientras tu llorabas por las esquinas?.

Sally golpeó con la rodilla todo lo fuerte que pudo a la vampiresa y esta se alejó unos centímetros. La castaña comenzó a crearle aquel fuerte dolor insoportable para los vampiros pero, después de unos segundos en los que Katherine sufrió enormemente, se incorporó aún dolorida y en un movimiento vertiginoso, la golpeó haciéndola volar hasta el otro extremo del cuarto donde cayó sobre un cuadro de la pared. El cristal de la obra se rompió en mil pedazos y cayeron junto con Sally al suelo.

La vampiresa agarró del pelo a la chica y desplegó sus colmillos mordiendo con saña en el cuello. Pero, unos segundos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente y alguien que Sally no distinguió empujó a la vampiresa a la otra punta del cuarto.

La castaña gritó de dolor cuando los colmillos de la vampiresa la desgarraron el cuello provocándole unos profundos cortes hacia uno de los lados pero, lo ignoró y observó a Damon quien estaba siendo agarrado del cuello por la morena, enormemente enfurecida.

La joven se levantó dolorida y concentrando todas sus pocas fuerzas, creó un intenso dolor a Katherine quien se alejó del hombre y huyó por una de las ventanas del cuarto a una velocidad pasmosa. Damon se levantó recuperándose en pocos segundos y se dirigió con gran velocidad hacia la joven, sosteniéndola para evitar que se cayera al suelo ya que, debido a aquel esfuerzo, se sentía muy débil y perdió el control de sus piernas.

- ¡ Sally! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó alterado el moreno mientras la elevaba en sus brazos y la depositaba en la cama.

- Sí... Es cosa de la magia.

- Bueno, Katherine también te ha dado duro.

- ¿Y Stefan, cómo es qué estás tú aquí y él no? – preguntó la joven en un susurro.

- Tuvo que salir y se dejó el móvil, yo contesté y al escuchar lo que estaba pasando vine en seguida. Esas heridas tienen mala pinta. – habló mientras agarraba su brazo y observaba los cortes y después, miraba lo peor, el cuello de la joven y los dos pequeños agujeros de los colmillos que continuaban con unos grandes cortes hacia un lado

El joven colocó su mano sobre la herida y presionó con fuerza observando su mano llena de sangre con algo de deseo.

- Creo que esto solo no va a curarse, tendría que ir a un médico.

- Será más rápido si bebes mi sangre, además, tal y como están las cosas no puedes ir con puntos ni dolorida, te necesitamos al 100 por 100 y tú también necesitas estarlo para protegerte.

- Está bien. – respondió tras un silencio incomodo, poco convencida.

El joven mordió su muñeca y la acercó a la boca de la castaña, quien con asco, empezó a succionar. Después de unos segundos paró y el joven retiró el brazo que comenzó a curarse vertiginosamente.

- Gracias, Damon. – La voz de la chica delataba que la sangre ya estaba funcionando.

- Ya me lo devolverás. – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa para después levantarse de la cama, y hablar de nuevo – Recoge tus cosas.

- ¿Por qué? no pienso ir a ningún lado.

- Claro que irás, no pienso estar haciendo de niñera todos los días, te vienes a nuestra casa. Mi hermano te lo dejó bien claro.

- Pero...

- Hay ocho habitaciones, la casa es suficientemente grande como para que no tengas que verme. – Añadió el joven cortando a la chica mientras comenzaba a sacar ropa del pequeño armario y la observaba.

- Está bien, pero deja de manosear mis bragas, ya puedo yo.

- Como quieras, te espero abajo para darte intimidad con tus bragas. – Dijo con sorna mirándola de forma seria mientras desaparecía por la puerta con una sonrisa.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente.

Capítulo 22

A altas horas de la madrugada la pareja apareció en la casa y Stefan, al escucharlo, corrió al encuentro de ambos sabiendo que algo había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó observando con curiosidad y extrañeza la maleta de la chica.

- Katherine la ha atacado, y yo he ido a evitar que se la tomara de aperitivo.

- Aún no va a matarme, si no lo hubiera hecho ya, me necesita para algo.

- Cuéntale lo realmente divertido ¡no te cortes! – dijo Damon mientras se servia Bourbon en un vaso y Stefan miraba a la castaña a ceño fruncido.

- Me dijo que ya estaba con Héctor y que perderíamos el tiempo yendo a Richmond. Están planeando algo ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- De momento, tú avisar a Vivianne. Nos han estado espiando, o al menos Katherine.

- Hay que descubrir dónde se esconden y acabar con ellos, no hay otra opción.

- Es muy arriesgado, Damon.

- Es la única manera de que no muera nadie, Stefan ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

- Tiene razón, aunque me cueste admitirlo.

- Gracias. – Respondió el moreno a Sally, mientras alzaba su vaso mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Tenemos que encontrarlos, sorprenderles, pero va a ser muy difícil.

- ¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda a tu novia y su amiga la bruja?

- Ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto.

- Al menos conocer a otra bruja me podría servir de ayuda, quizás sepan algo que yo no, algún hechizo... Algo.

- Y el antepasado de Elena estaba enamorado de Katherine, quizá conserven algún diario o algo semejante del que podamos sacar información.

- Se lo comentaré a ambas, pero no prometo nada.

Tras un pequeño silencio en el que los presente se miraron, la castaña se levantó mientras hablaba.

- Bueno, si no os importa ¿podríamos acabar mañana esto? Ha sido una noche muy larga.

- Claro, te acompaño a tu habitación.

- Cuanto más lejos de la mía, mejor, me gustaría despertar por la mañana. – Añadió Damon mientras miraba a la chica fijamente.

- Aunque sólo sea por respeto a tu hermano, no te mataría aquí ¿dónde estaría mi educación como huésped si le dejo la casa hecha un desastre?

- Me alivia que seas tan considerada. – Respondió con ironía mientras sonreía maliciosamente, y tras unos segundos, observaba a la pareja alejarse.

Stefan condujo a la chica hasta una habitación amplia y austera en decoración. La madera era la protagonista en el mobiliario, como en el resto de la casa, algo que era de esperar. El castaño le dio las buenas noches despidiéndose de Sally, quien de inmediato se metió en la cama, cayendo dormida a los pocos minutos.

Casi eran las 12 de la mañana cuando Sally despertó en la amplia cama de su nuevo cuarto. Se levantó con lentitud acercándose hacia un gran espejo de la parad donde se observó detenidamente buscando señales de la pelea de la noche anterior. No encontró ni una sola marca ni le dolía nada, era genial. Se dirigió a su maleta y colocó su ropa dentro del armario del cuarto para después, coger su bolsa de aseo y meterse en uno de los baños cercanos a su habitación, donde se duchó y preparó para salir al encuentro de los dos hermanos. Tenían mucho que planear.

Después de casi una hora, la muchacha salió del baño arreglada y, tras depositar sus objetos personales en el cuarto, se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar al salón.

Una vez llegó a la estancia, escuchó la voz de Damon, quien hablaba por el móvil despidiéndose de alguien así pues, la joven continuó andando hacia su posición y al encontrar al hombre en su campo de visión, apartó la mirada con rapidez hacia un lado al hallar al vampiro completamente desnudo y algo mojado, ya que al parecer, se había duchado.

- Buenos días ¿o debería decir buenas tardes, bella durmiente?

- Dios ¿por qué no te vistes? - preguntó la mujer aún mirando hacia otro lado algo molesta y cansada.

- Oye, esta es mi casa y suelo pasearme desnudo si es necesario, además, no te hagas la ofendida, te encanta lo que ves, sé que me miras por el rabillo del ojo.

- Tranquilo, tendría que fijarme mucho para ver algo. No seas tan soberbio.

- Que cruel eres... Aunque sé que estás mintiendo, recuerdo perfectamente cuanto disfrutabas hace cinco años. – Dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a la joven hablando de forma seductora y mantenía su mirada en la de ella, desafiante.

- No te precipites, Damon. Te sorprenderías.

- Vamos, antes te encantaba ¿por qué iba a haber cambiado?

- Bueno, algunos maduramos. No eres irresistible, lo siento.

- ¿En serio?

Damon, tras aquella frase, se acercó más a ella e intentó besarla pero esta, conteniendo sus inmensas ganas de corresponderle, le abofeteó con fuerza haciendo que el vampiro quedara mirando hacia un lado, sorprendido.

- No te pases, Damon Ya no soy una niña estúpida, no puedes controlarme.

Acto seguido, la castaña siguió su camino dejando al chico parado observándola con resignación.

Sally suspiró fuertemente al salir de la gran estancia, sintiendo una enorme presión en el pecho. Le encantaba como antaño, su físico era perfecto, y para que negarlo, su personalidad también le gustaba. La faceta de chico malo y chulo le sentaba genial, pero debía recordar que a Damon nada le importaba salvo él, era cruel e inestable. No podía pensar en él como lo hizo antes.

Sacó el bote anaranjado de pastillas con esos pensamientos en mente y tomó un par mientras Stefan entraba en la cocina observando lo que hacia.

- Tengo nuevas noticias. He hablado con Bonnie y Elena, vendrán esta tarde, han accedido.

- Bien, eso es estupendo. – habló con una voz apagada mientras evitaba la mirada del vampiro.

- ¿Estás bien, Sally?

- Sí, no es nada. Voy a llamar a mi madre, volveré algo tarde, quiero estar sola.

- Está bien. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

- Claro, estaré bien, gracias. Estaré de vuelta antes de que ellas lleguen. Hasta luego. – Se despidió la castaña, para después, salir con rapidez del lugar hacia la calle mientras marcaba el número de Vivianne.

Horas más tarde, Sally apareció en la casa de los Salvatore y, a los pocos minutos, Elena y Bonnie. Todos se juntaron en el salón tras presentar a Sally a las adolescentes.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? – preguntó Stefan mirando a la jóvenes.

- John escribió un diario, lo he ojeado un poco y habla de un proyecto para destruir vampiros.

- En el grimorio de mi abuela hay algunos hechizos interesantes. Pero tendremos que mirarlos con detenimiento, no los entiendo muy bien.

- Vale, empecemos por el diario de John Gilbert. – Dijo Stefan mientras Elena abría el pequeño libro por la parte interesante, la cual estaba marcada por un separa páginas, y comenzaba a leer.

- ``Esta noche comenzaremos la matanza de chupa-sangres y brujas. Es increíble que hayamos convivido con el mal tanto tiempo. Usaremos a la bruja Joan Wytte para saber más sobre la leyenda de los vampiros originales y su primera generación de descendientes. Si la leyenda es cierta, no podremos acabar con ellos por el modo tradicional, que Dios nos ayude. Mayo del 1864 ´´ - Esto es lo único que dice que puede interesaros, lo demás lo sabemos todo.

- ¿De qué leyenda habla? – preguntó Sally mirando a los Salvatore.

- Nadie sabe si los vampiros milenarios pueden morir, y si pueden, nadie sabe como se hace. Sólo se cuenta que son más fuerte que los de generaciones posteriores, el sol no les daña apenas... Y pueden acabar con cualquiera de un soplido. – Contesto Damon serio mientras se paseaba alrededor de los sofás.

- En el grimorio se hablan de hechizos para someter a vampiros, inmovilizarlos y hay algo interesante. – Bonnie abrió el libro por la página correspondiente y mostró el contenido a la joven castaña.

- ¿Es un hechizo para crear un arma?

- Sí, un arma que mata vampiros fuertes, como los llamaban los brujos de mi familia. No sé si será lo que buscamos de veras, la traducción nos llevará mucho trabajo.

- Se ve mal y para colmo está escrito en una lengua extraña... Parece algún dialecto del griego clásico.

- Deduzco que no sabes traducirlo. – Habló el moreno mirando a Sally.

- No. ni conozco a quién podría.

- Bien, pues comencemos a trabajar para lograr descifrarlo, quizá sólo esto pueda matar a Héctor. – Dijo Stefan mientras se ponía en pie, dirigiéndose a los presentes.

- Dividámonos, que unos busquen en internet y otro en bibliotecas. Voy a llamar a antiguos compañeros de historia antigua, quizás conozcan algo sobre esto, o a algún filólogo.

Los presentes asintieron y se pusieron en pie, dividiéndose en grupos, para después, desaparecer de la casa con rapidez dejando sola a la castaña.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente.

Capítulo 23

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que consiguieron la traducción casi completa de aquel extraño hechizo, después de múltiples llamadas y tardes entre libros casi incomprensibles.

El esfuerzo valió la pena y, además, gracias a aquel trabajo, nuevas amistades de fueron forjando en el grupo entre Sally y las dos chicas.

La noche estaba al caer cuando el grupo estaba a punto de completar la compleja traducción en casa de los Salvatore.

- ¡Ya lo tenemos! – habló con alegría Sally mientras cogía un folio en blanco y un bolígrafo con rapidez. – La última frase es la penúltima noche de luna nueva. Que alguien vaya apuntando la traducción.

Los presentes se acercaron dejando sus montañas de libros y portátiles, mientras se arremolinaban alrededor de la joven bruja, quien comenzó a leer. Todos escucharon con atención y Stefan comenzó a escribir con rapidez y claridad.

- ``El arma para un vampiro original ha de ser creada por brujas mujeres. Al encontrar un Populos nigra se creará una estaca de 30 centímetros con punta de resina de verbena y de suma importancia es cubrir la madera con un ungüento de Alcea rosea nigra, La estaca deberá ser clavada en el corazón del vampiro sólo por una bruja en la penúltima noche de luna nueva mientras se pronuncia el siguiente hechizo. ´´

La mujer miró a los presentes y habló de nuevo. – El hechizo no hay que traducirlo. Ya lo tenemos, sólo hay que crear esa estaca.

- Pues busquemos las plantas que necesitamos, cuanto antes, mejor.

- Tardaremos en crearla, los apuntes que hay en latín dicen que la estaca deberá reposar bajo suelo de camposanto una semana. Y encontrar las plantas silvestres no será fácil.

- Genial... Las brujas siempre poniéndolo fácil. – Añadió Damon mirando a la castaña con enfado.

- Investiguemos sobre dónde encontrarlas. – Sally habló ignorando el comentario del moreno para después, coger su móvil saliendo de la sala y llamar a su madre. Los presentes buscaron los nombres de las plantas para identificarla.

- Hace unos años había un álamo negro en el cementerio, quizá siga allí. –Dijo Stefan tras observar la primera planta de la lista.

- Lo difícil va a ser la flor. Es bonita al menos. – Bonnie mostró al pantalla del ordenador a los presentes con unas flores negras.

- Si ese hechizo es tan antiguo como parece, alguien tuvo que encargarse de poder encontrar esas plantas, quizá plantaran algunas y de ellas surgieran después otras, sin intermediarios.

- Es muy probable, pero aún así tenemos que localizar el lugar, Damon – Dijo Bonnie

- ¿Por qué no hacéis una sesión espiritista y charláis con vuestros ancestros?

- No es buena idea, aunque es el último recurso.

- ¿Por qué sois tan cobardes las brujas? – preguntó el moreno indignado.

- Perturbar la paz de los muertos puede traer grabes consecuencias, Damon.

- Pues no olvides que yo soy uno, conviene tenerme contento.

Sally entró en la sala haciendo que todos se callaran. Se respiraba tensión y cansancio en el ambiente.

- Mi madre dice que el árbol es fácil de encontrar, me pasará una lista mañana de lugares cercanos. La flor es el problema

- Damon propone contactar con las brujas del hechizo, o con nuestros antepasados – La voz de la morena expresaba su desagrado ante la idea.

- Si no la encontramos, me temo que es una opción. No me gustaría tener que hacerlo, la verdad.

- Bueno, ya que por hoy no podemos hacer nada más, propongo que salgamos a cenar y nos despejemos.

Los presentes accedieron a la idea de Stefan y abandonaron la casa para dirigirse al Mystic Grill, donde cenaron con tranquilidad mientras conversaban sobre temas mundanos, conociéndose más a fondo.

Damon, aburrido tras un largo rato, se levantó dirigiéndose a la barra donde pidió un trago, comenzando a coquetear con una joven rubia que, receptiva, le siguió el juego durante un rato.

Sally desde su sitio visualizó aquello por accidente y su semblante cambió bruscamente sin poder remediarlo, sintiendo celos y tristeza.

Cuando los dos jóvenes comenzaron a acaramelarse más, la chica se disculpó de los presentes en la mesa abandonando el lugar, alegando que se encontraba muy cansada, dirigiéndose con enfado hacia la casa de los Salvatore. Sentía enfado hacia sí misma y hacia el moreno, sentía rencor hacia él y un profundo dolor la recordar la escena de apenas unos minutos.

Al entrar en la casa y quitarse la chaqueta bruscamente, el bote de Prozac cayó al suelo. La chica lo observó con una horrible tentación pero huyó de él dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia el minibar, donde se sirvió un whisky doble. Bebió con ganas sin saborearlo, intentando relajar sus sentimientos en plena efervescencia.

Después de media hora, la puerta de la casa se abrió con violencia y la joven, asustada, corrió a observar que ocurría. Sintió una fuerte sacudida interior de cientos de emociones al contemplar a Damon y a la joven del bar, besándose con vehemencia mientras iban quitándose la ropa mutuamente.

- ¿Te unes, Sally? – preguntó el vampiro tras darse cuenta de la presencia de la castaña, quien le miró con odio.

- Ni aunque me pagaran.

- Tú te lo pierdes, ya te arrepentirás después. – dijo para continuar besando el cuello de la muchacha y cogerla a horcajadas subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto.

Sally quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos, en los cuales, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba el bote de pastillas en el suelo. Se agachó cogiéndolo para tomar un par con rapidez y ansias.

Escuchó como alguien se acercaba a la entrada de la casa y desapareció caminando hacia su cuarto conteniendo el llanto hasta llegar a la habitación.

Stefan se adentró en la casa segundos después y observó la ropa tirada por el pasillo, extrañado para, acto seguido, dirigirse al salón donde encontró el vaso de la chica y una botella medio vacía de whisky. Pensó durante unos segundos en lo que podría haber ocurrido y, concluyó que nada bueno así pues, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la joven bruja en el que entró tras llamar con los nudillos suavemente.

- Sally estás... – El castaño calló repentinamente al observar a la chica sentada en la cama llorando amargamente. Se acercó a ella con rapidez cerrando la puerta tras de sí. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- No puedo estar cerca de Damon, Stefan, le amo y no consigo adiarle por más que quiera.

- Supongo que la ropa del pasillo ha tenido la culpa de esto. Está con la chica del bar ¿no? – preguntó con voz serena y apagada mientras ella asentía sin mirarle.

- ¿Cómo puedo quererle después de todo lo que me ha hecho?

- El amor verdadero es irracional, y para colmo mi hermano es la contradicción personificada.

- Eso es lo que me tiene así, un día intenta matarme por diversión y al siguiente me salva la vida dándome su sangre ¿por qué, por qué me hace esto?

- Sabes que no le gusta demostrar debilidad, y para él, mostrar que hay gente que le importa es ser débil. El amor lo ha tratado igual que él a ti, y ahora huye de todo afecto como escudo, cree que fingiendo que no pasa nada lo superará y no le podrán herir.

- Pero si yo le doy igual qué tiene que ver eso conmigo.

- Estoy seguro de que Damon te aprecia, pero su estúpido orgullo le impide pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hizo.

- Quiero que esto termine para poder irme a casa, Stefan. Verle me está consumiendo y no puedo hacerme la dura eternamente como él, yo no soy así.

- Lo haremos lo más rápido posible pero, deberías tener cuidado, Sally.

- ¿De qué me hablas?

- De las pastillas, te he visto muchas veces. Es una adicción.

- Son lo único que me mantiene en pie.

- Oye, yo estoy aquí para eso, somos amigos. Por favor, ten cuidado.

- Tranquilo. Gracias, Stefan, no sé que haría sin ti.

- Ven aquí. - Dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, sintiendo una inmensa perna por su amiga, y resentimiento hacia su hermano.

Damon era cruel e insensible tras todo lo que la vida le había hecho pasar pero, no lograba encontrar el camino que le sacara de aquel oscuro pozo de autodestrucción y, eso hacia que se llevara consigo a otros. Tenía que intentar que su hermano pensara en las consecuencias de todo lo que hacia.

P.D: PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN EL MARTES O MIÉRCOLES.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 24

La mañana comenzaba a finalizar mientras Sally observaba con atención la pantalla del pequeño portátil en el salón de los hermanos Salvatore. Intentaba centrar todo su empeño en la búsqueda de las plantas para el hechizo pero, sin éxisto, a su cabeza volvía una y otra vez la escena de la noche anterior, no pudiendo hacer nada para evitar aquellos pensamientos.

Cerró el portátil con enfado mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos, sacando el pequeño frasco anaranjado tras unos segundos, tomando su dosis por defecto, sintiendo que la culpabilidad comenzaba a golpear en su interior pero, el dolor que sentía era demasiado fuerte como para poder hacerle frente ella sola.

Tras tragar las pastillas sin apena esfuerzo, cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente, tratando de calmarse y poder controlar su mente pero, su suspiro fue interrumpido por el sonido de los pasos y la voz de Damon, quien bajaba por las escaleras contento.

- Buenos días, Sally ¿Te aburriste mucho anoche? – Su sonrisa se ensanchó con malicia mientras se dirigía hacia la joven, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

- Buenas tardes, mejor ¿no crees? – respondió en un tono borde esta mientras abría de nuevo el portátil e ignoraba al joven.

- Que malos despertares tienes, antes no eras así. Te estás haciendo mayor.

- Oye, Damon ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda? Todo sería mucho más fácil así.

- ¿Qué narices te pasa? – preguntó el joven mientras fruncía el ceño sorprendido y hacia aspavientos con las manos.

Sally se levantó acercándose rápidamente, encarando al joven, comenzando a elevar el tono con furia, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules.

- Que por tu culpa, dos vampiros histéricos vienen a por nosotros, y mientras trabajamos para arreglar tu puto error de enamorado frustrado, tú andas acostándote con medio pueblo importándote una mierda todo lo demás. Todo esto está pasando por tu culpa así que, sin tan valiente eres, haz frente a Katherine y vuelve a meterla en el agujero del que no debió salir nunca ¿O acaso la amas tanto que eres incapaz de hacerla frente?

- Tú no sabes nada sobre eso. – La voz del vampiro se hizo más grave y observó de forma inquisidora a la chica.

- ¿Acaso te crees que somos estúpidos? La amas, y es tan insoportable el dolor que sientes desde que te abandonó, que eres incapaz de afrontar el problema, y crees que haciéndote el duro un día despertarás y no te acordarás más de ella, pero no es así ¡en tu actitud de pasota se refleja que eres tan vulnerable como todos!

Tras aquellas palabras, el moreno, furioso, agarró a la chica fuertemente de los brazos y la acercó más a él mirándola fijamente a los ojos. En su rostro no podía encontrarse ni un ápice de broma. La castaña se asustó por el movimiento súbito del chico, y le observó con algo de temor ya que, la seriedad que su rostro mostraba, nunca antes le había sido revelada.

- Estás empezando a cansarme, y ser amiga de Stefan no te va a salvar. Si estás cabreada porque me acuesto con otras y no contigo, es tu problema. En el fondo no somos tan diferentes, mírate. ¿A quién, pretendes engañar? Sé que aún me quieres y el dolor es tan insoportable que tampoco eres capaz de afrontar el problema, así que, todos empatados. Ahora te dejo a solas con tu amigo Prozac.

El moreno soltó a la joven de forma brusca y desapareció tras dedicarle una mirada seria y furiosa, escaleras arriba, para meterse en su habitación donde meditó sobre las palabras de la muchacha segundos atrás. La rabia creció de forma desmedida en su interior al saber que todo lo que había dicho era cierto y comenzó a romper con violencia objetos de la estancia sintiendo de nuevo aquella horrible sensación. Había sido y era un completo estúpido, se encontraba en la misma posición que la castaña y sabia que había sido cruel con ella, a pesar de que la vida le había devuelto los golpes del mismo modo.

Sally había escuchado el gran alboroto que Damon provocó en el cuarto y no pudo contener el llanto después de aquella amarga conversación. Él tenía razón y cada palabra que salió de su boca golpeó como un martillo a la chica.

La impotencia se juntaba con la desesperación del no saber qué hacer. Cada vez la situación era más insostenible.

En todo el transcurso de la tarde ninguno de los dos jóvenes salió de su cuarto. Sólo la bruja bajó al caer la noche a la gran sala principal para encontrar a Stefan e informarle de que ya tenía la lista de lugares donde hallar las plantas, o al menos, eso creía. La tristeza se reflejaba en los ojos rojos y vidriosos de la castaña con lo que, Stefan la detuvo antes de que esta volviera a dirigirse a su cuarto.

- No he visto a Damon en todo el día y tú estás triste. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Discutimos esta mañana.

El vampiro miró a la chica esperando que esta prosiguiera y, tras unos segundos, Sally comenzó a contarle la conversación que tuvo con el moreno, evitando la mirada de Stefan.

- Esto se nos está empezando a ir de las manos y deberíamos centrarnos en el verdadero peligro en vez de estar matándonos entre nosotros.

- Lo sé, y créeme que preferiría no haber saltado, pero los celos me pudieron.

- Voy a hablar con Damon.

- Tú mismo... Aunque no creo que vaya a valer de mucho. – Respondió con desánimo la chica mientras subía las escaleras con cansancio y se metía en el cuarto dejando al joven sentado en el sofá, meditando sobre las palabras que decirle a su hermano.

Tras unos instantes, Stefan se levantó decidido y se dirigió al cuarto del moreno.

- Lárgate, Stefan. – Respondió la voz desganada del mayor al otro lado, tras escuchar los toques en la puerta que, se abrió dando pasó al castaño.

- Ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado.

- Estupendo, ¿vienes a recibir tu parte o cómo va esto?

- Estás borracho. – Dijo el joven mientras suspiraba levemente y recogía una silla tirada en medio de la estancia continuando. – Damon, los dos lo estáis pasando muy mal y no ayuda que te pases el día provocándola. Al final este es el resultado, todo tiene que explotar.

- Stefan, ya sé que me he portado como un imbécil con ella y que la he hecho mucho daño. ¿Quieres escuchar que lo siento, no? pues sí, lo siento, siento que todo lo que hice fuera en balde y que Katherine estuviera utilizándome, siento haber hecho pasar a Sally por eso para que después todo se fuera a la mierda.

- Y si de verdad sientes todo eso ¿por qué no se lo dices a ella y tratáis de arreglar las cosas?

- Las cosas no se pueden arreglar cuando las jodes del todo, hermanito. Sé de lo que hablo.

- Te equivocas, Damon. Todo puede tener solución. Sólo tienes que buscarla y afrontar los problemas. Espero que mañana te acuerdes de esta conversación porque, hacia mucho que no hablaba con el Damon de verdad.

Acto seguido, Stefan salió del cuarto cerrando tras de sí con suavidad mientras Damon reflexionaba sobre aquellas últimas palabras, y pensaba en que tenía razón. Sin querer, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la joven bruja y todo lo ocurrido hacia cinco años.

No pudo evitar un pequeña sonrisa nostálgica y triste, que apagó tras beber de la botella de Whisky.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 25

La mañana siguiente se presentaba tranquila en la casa de los Salvatore. Era temprano y no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, cosa que tranquilizó a Sally, quien se encontraba en la cocina observando una lista de nombres de lugares en los cuales, encontrar las plantas necesarias para el hechizo. Suspiró ante la pantalla del portátil y comenzó a apuntar los nombres de los lugares cercanos, sin poder distraer su mente de lo acontecido el día anterior.

Una vez realizada la tarea, apagó el ordenador y se levantó mientras terminaba el café de su taza y lo llevaba al fregadero para lavarlo con lentitud y desgana. Al terminar y depositar el objeto a un lado para dejarlo secar, se dio la vuelta dando un respingo, asustada, encontrando frente a ella a Damon, serio, observarla.

- Juro que no era mi intención. – Habló serio el moreno finalizando la frase con una pequeña sonrisa a media asta.

- Tranquilo... – respondió con pesar Sally, sin mirarle a los ojos, continuando hasta una de las sillas de la estancia, de donde recogió su chaqueta guardando la pequeña lista en papel, mientras se ponía la prenda.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí, voy a empezar a buscar las plantas, mi madre me ha pasado la lista que prometió.

- Voy contigo. No es muy sensato salir sola con nuestros amigos merodeando.

- Como quieras, Damon.

La castaña comenzó a caminar tras dirigirle una fugaz mirada, saliendo del lugar con el vampiro tras ella. Ambos montaron en el pequeño coche rojo de la joven y pusieron rumbo hacia el primer destino.

Durante el trayecto, el silencio fue el protagonista, hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo, donde el bosque comenzaba a ser frondoso.

- Este es el primer sitio, debemos encontrar un claro en las profundidades del bosque, al parecer allí debe haber un álamo negro. – habló mientras paraba el motor del vehículo junto a unos árboles, no muy lejos de la carretera.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso tu madre?

- Al parecer nuestras antepasadas pensaron en todo y dejaron escrito donde poder encontrar los ingredientes de sus hechizos.

- Creo que ahora me caen un poco mejor.

- No sé si eso es bueno... – murmuró la joven mientras observaba el paisaje y decidía por donde continuar la marcha. Damon habló tras unos segundos.

- Ayer nos pasamos los dos.

- Sí, es cierto. Aunque todo lo que nos dijimos fue verdad.

- Oye, si tenemos que trabajar juntos será mejor que evitemos nuestras disputas personales. Todos queremos salir vivos de esta.

Sally suspiró dándole la espalda al hombre mientras trataba de tranquilizar su ánimo. Tras resignarse, se volvió para observar al joven y continuar hablando.

- No puedo olvidar lo que me hiciste, Damon. No puedo fingir que no me duele verte como si nada pasase respecto a mí. Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo y llegar a ser tu amiga pero, es imposible que eso ocurra.

- Sé que no estuvo bien. Ahora entiendo por lo que te hice pasar, y por una vez en mi vida, voy a hacer caso a Stefan y voy a decirte que lo siento. Aunque no aceptes mis disculpas y nada cambie.

El joven continuó la marcha hacia delante dejando a la chica clavada en el mismo lugar, pensando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Él la había pedido perdón de forma sincera? No sabía que pensar y eso hacia crecer una terrible ansiedad en su interior. No podía bajar la guardia, ya confió una vez en él, no podía caer dos veces con la misma piedra.

Tras unos minutos de rápida caminata, ambos llegaron en total silencio a un claro en el frondoso bosque y, en el centro de este, un gran árbol de corteza grisácea resquebrajada en sentido longitudinal, con unas costras negruzcas entre sus grietas, presidía el lugar.

- Con que nos llevemos una de las ramas principales bastará, no es necesario cortar el árbol.

- Bien, pues, aléjate. No tardaré nada.

El vampiro subió con gran agilidad al árbol hasta alcanzar una de las altas y gruesas ramas. En un movimiento ágil y secó, arrancó sin esfuerzo la elegida, que se precipitó contra el suelo de forma vertiginosa ante la mirada sorprendida de Sally. Esta se acercó a la rama y comenzó a quitarle con la mano las pequeñas ramificaciones y hojas.

Damon descendió del árbol de forma veloz y ojeó a su alrededor, deteniéndose en una planta que reconoció al instante. Se acercó con paso lento y llamó a la joven alzando la voz.

- Ya tenemos la verbena también.

- Estupendo. Sigue tu con esto y yo la cogeré. A no ser que quieras demostrar lo duro que eres.

- Creo que voy a cederte los honores está vez, bruja.

La joven sonrió con malicia levantándose del suelo para dirigirse hacia el vampiro con decisión. El chico sonrió falsamente y continuó la tarea de la castaña sin decir nada.

Horas más tarde, la pareja llegó a la casa donde Stefan se encontraba con Elena en el salón, ojeando el diaria de John Gilbert. Ambos centraron su atención en Damon, quien entró con la imponente rama a cuestas con toda naturalidad.

- No hemos encontrado la flor en los sitios que me dijiste, Sally. – Dijo Stefan observando a la joven con resignación.

- Nosotros tampoco en el cementerio, mi madre dijo que allí Joan plantó, pero lo hemos registrado de arriba a abajo y nada.

- Creo que va siendo hora de hablar con la familia... – Añadió Damon con un tono de sorna mientras depositaba la rama en el suelo.

- Voy a hablar con mi madre sobre ello, pero si no sabe otra alternativa... Lo haré mañana. Ahora voy a empezar a tallar la estaca.

- Mejor que todo esto lo hagamos en el sótano, por eso de las visitas inesperadas y demás.

- Claro, donde queráis.

- Bien, sígueme.

Stefan cogió la rama del álamo y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que conducía al vestíbulo, donde bajó unas escaleras que conducían a un lugar de la casa en el que Sally no había estado antes. El sitio era oscuro y de piedra, un pasillo angosto conducía hasta una serie de mazmorras de las mismas características.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Aunque la necesitase no podría aceptarla, esto sólo puede hacerlo una bruja.

- Vale, pues si tienes algún problema con que hables un poco alto te escucharé.

- Vale, gracias Stefan.

- Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Damon hoy?

- Mejor, se ha disculpado. Pero no me fió, Stefan.

- Poco a poco. Ya verás como las cosas se van a arreglar.

El castaño sonrió levemente para después, salir del pequeño habitáculo dejando a la chica frente al trozo árbol. Lo miró y tras unos segundos, comenzó a cortar la gran rama en trozos pequeños de forma mágica.


	26. capítulo 26

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 26

Sally se encontraba caminando por el cementerio de Mystic Falls al anochecer. El frío comenzaba a intensificarse entre las sombras de los viejos árboles del lugar y, a medida que se acercaba al viejo panteón de la cripta, la sensación térmica era más baja.

Sin entender que la arrastraba hasta la tumba, continuó caminando lentamente sintiendo una sensación extraña en su interior. La presencia de alguien estaba allí, junto a ella pero, por más que miraba a su alrededor, no vislumbraba a nadie.

De pronto, una silueta apareció tras ella y la nombró con una dulce y serena voz. Se giró rápidamente y observó a una mujer joven, pelirroja, vestida de forma decimonónica, con una gran falda negra y un corpiño del mismo color. Llevaba al cuello la piedra octogonal.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la castaña con extrañeza mirando a la mujer y a la piedra de su cuello.

- No temas, lo que buscas está aquí, Sally.

- ¿Eres Joan? – la voz de la menor sonó interrogativa, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba en lo cierto.

- Busca en la cripta, allí encontrarás la malva. Ten cuidado.

Acto seguido, la mujer desapareció y la castaña entró en un estado de letargo, en el cual observó, como si de una visión se tratase, el interior de la cripta a una gran velocidad hasta llegar a la pequeña planta deseada para el hechizo.

Segundos después, Sally despertó de forma súbita en la cama de su cuarto, en casa de los hermanos. Tras meditar sobre lo sucedido en su sueño, salió rápidamente de la cama y corrió fuera del cuarto en busca de alguien.

- Veo que te sientes como en casa, eh, Sally. Ese camisón te queda muy sexy... – Habló Damon al observar a la joven entrar corriendo en el salón, donde se hallaba junto a su hermano. Ella ignoró el comentario y la sonrisa pícara del joven.

- Joan se me ha aparecido en sueños y me ha dicho donde encontrar la flor.

- Estupendo, ¿ y bien?

- Está dentro de la cripta. Me ha dicho que tenga cuidado, no sé si se refiere a algo en concreto.

- Bueno, vístete y vamos a buscarla. Con suerte dentro de una semana podremos tener todo listo.

- En seguida bajo. – Respondió la castaña para después, correr escaleras arriba de nuevo.

- ¿Está más buena que antes o es mi impresión?

- Déjalo ya, Damon. – Habló Stefan con molestia mientras se levantaba del sillón y salía de la sala dejando solo a su hermano.

Minutos más tarde, los tres se encontraban dentro del coche del moreno dirección al cementerio del pequeño pueblo. Al llegar al lugar, los tres se encaminaron con rapidez hacia el interior del panteón en busca de la entrada secreta.

- Este lugar es como un laberinto, por qué no nos dividimos, acabaremos antes.

- Está bien, Si tienes algún problema, grita. Llegaremos en seguida.

La joven asintió y el trío se separó entrando por pasillos diferentes del polvoriento y oscuro lugar.

Tras unos largos minutos de caminata, la castaña encontró un pequeña planta con flores negras. Está, contenta, se agachó y comenzó a coger flores del arbusto metiéndolas en una bolsa de plástico transparente de pequeño formato, mientras llamaba alzando la voz a Stefan y Damon.

Al levantarse y girar para salir de aquel lugar, Katherine la agarró del cuello estampándola contra una de las frías paredes de piedra.

- ¡Vaya, qué grata sorpresa, tú aún aquí! ¿No te dije que te largarás? – Preguntó apretando fuertemente la garganta de la joven pero, en un movimiento vertiginoso, Damon apartó a la vampiresa de la castaña mientras Stefan ayudaba a esta a levantarse del suelo.

Katherine empujó violentamente al vampiro para después, clavarle una gruesa rama de madera en el lado derecho del pecho, ya que, Stefan desvió la trayectoria empujando a la vampiresa pero, esta se deshizo del menor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y volvió a abalanzarse sobre el moreno cogiendo otra de las ramas del suelo. Damon se encontraba tirado tratando de quitarse la gran estaca improvisada, cuando observó que la morena ,vertiginosamente, iba directa a clavar aquella rama en su corazón.

- ¡No! – gritó Sally asustada mientras con un movimiento rápido de manos, incendiaba la estaca y se abalanzaba sobre la mujer, quien de un empujón, la mandó a la otra punta de la estancia, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y perdiera el conocimiento.

- Volveremos a vernos pronto. – Dijo Katherine desafiante mirando a los hermanos para después, desaparecer con gran velocidad.

- ¿¡Sally? – Dijo Stefan mientras se arrodillaba junto a la chica, quien no respondía, posicionando su cabeza sobre su regazo.

- ¿Hueles eso?

- Sí... – Stefan levantó al cabeza de la castaña tras la pregunta de su hermano y observó su mano manchada de sangre de la cabeza de la joven. – Tenemos que llevarla a un médico.

- Démonos prisa.

Ambos salieron rápidamente del lugar mientras Stefan cargaba a la chica en sus brazos.

La joven despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose algo mareada y desorientada. Le dolía la cabeza bastante y recordó lo que había pasado. Contempló a Damon sentado junto a la cama mirándola mientras hablaba.

- Te has dado un buen golpe ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama con una tierna sonrisa.

- Bien, gracias ¿ vosotros? – Su voz trató de mantenerse calmada y serena a pesar de que su corazón dio un vuelvo al observar aquella sonrisa.

- No nos ha pasado nada. Faltó poco.

- ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?

- No lo sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos antes de que vuelva a ocurrir algo como esto. – El joven hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar los ojos verdes de la chica, con semblante serio.- Gracias por salvarme, Sally.

- Te debía una. – Sonrió levemente mientras miraba sus ojos azul pálido, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su interior al observar su rostro serio a la par que dulce, mirarla.

- Ya estamos en paz. – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa torcida mientras acariciaba levemente la cara de la chica, quitándole una pequeña mancha de sangre de la mejilla.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer de mediana edad con bata blanca y a Stefan, quien miró totalmente extrañado la escena.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó la mujer mientras sacaba una pequeña linterna de su bata y apuntaba a las pupilas de la joven.

- Me duele la cabeza, pero estoy bien.

- Te has dado un buen golpe, pero las pupilas están reactivas y no hay trauma en la cabeza te pondrás bien, cielo. Puede que te sientas algo desorientada o mareada, es normal.

- Entonces ¿puedo irme?

- Eso es. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. – Tras una sonrisa la doctora desapareció del lugar dejando a la chica sola con los dos vampiros.

La joven trató de levantarse mientras saludaba a Stefan sintiéndose algo mareada pero, al ponerse en pie, la sensación aumentó y la joven se tambaleó. Damon la agarró fuertemente por la cintura en menos de un segundo, evitando que pudiera caerse ante la mirada atónita de su hermano.

- Puedo sola, tranquilo. – susurró la castaña sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado al estar tan cerca del moreno, quien la soltó lentamente.

Todos salieron del lugar en silencio, dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 27

La madrugada se hallaba adentrada mientras Sally terminaba de preparar los ungüentos de las plantas para la ya acabada estaca de álamo. No podía dormir después de lo que ocurrió aquella tarde, y le parecía increíble por su parte centrarse en lo ocurrido en el hospital, y no en lo que pasó con Katherine. Sólo podía pensar en Damon, en aquella sonrisa sincera en sus labios, en aquella caricia y en que estuvo a punto de morir ante sus aterrados ojos. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Stefan entró en la pequeña mazmorra.

- Deberías estar descansando, Sally. – habló con resignación mientras se acercaba a observar las pequeñas ollas sobre hornillos en la estancia.

- No puedo dormir, así que, hago algo útil y adelanto trabajo. Esto está casi listo.

- Apuesto a que no es Katherine quien te quita el sueño.

- Odio que me conozcas tan bien. – Dijo entre una leve risa la joven apagando el fuego y apartando las dos cacerolas humeantes.

- ¿Qué pasó en el hospital? Damon parecía otro.

- No tengo ni idea, supongo que se sintió en deuda conmigo por lo de la cripta, y por un momento dejó de ser un gilipollas egocéntrico.

- Quizás acabéis siendo amigos después de todo. – Añadió el joven tras una risa reprimida.

- No es tan fácil, Stefan. Aunque le quiero, también siento mucho rencor hacia él y es algo que no puedo ignorar. ¿Por cierto, dónde está él?

- Estoy aquí, acabo de llegar. – Respondió el vampiro entrando en la estancia tras haber escuchado la conversación entre la pareja. Sally enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- He ido a averiguar por qué nuestra amiga estaba en la cripta. Se esconde allí con Héctor.

- ¿Los has visto?

- Sí, he logrado dar con ellos en el pueblo y los he espiado hasta llegar allí. Parece que el malvado vampiro mortífero se quema al sol, pobrecito. – Añadió con un tono de voz irónico mientras miraba el contenido de una de las ollas e intentaba tocar la cuchara que contenía.

- No toques nada, Damon. – Dijo Sally dándole en la mano con rapidez mientras se llevaba el objeto y seguía con sus quehaceres.

- ¡Es cierto! Soy un gilipollas egocéntrico, no debo meterme en tus asuntos.

- Oye, no empieces, ¿vale?

- Que yo sepa eres tú quien me insulta a las espaldas, Sally.

- Pues sí, eres un gilipollas egocéntrico, Damon. Sólo piensas en tus tonterías.

- Si fuese un gilipollas egocéntrico no te hubiera salvado la vida, estando a punto de morir por salvarte, deberías recordar eso.

- Si tú no me hubieses jodido la vida hace cinco años, quizá no tendría por qué insultarte, deberías recordar eso también. – La voz de la joven subió de volumen mientras encaraba al joven, acercándose más a él. Stefan se acercó a ambos diciendo que se tranquilizaran, pero ninguno le hizo caso.

- Deberías superarlo de una vez ¡pareces una niñata de 15 años! Todo el día lloriqueando por las esquinas, ¿crees qué no me entero, qué no te escucho hablar con mi hermano? Madura de una vez Wytte.

- La joven, furiosa, fue directa a golpear con una bofetada la cara del vampiro, pero este, la detuvo sujetando su mano a escasos centímetros de su rostro mientras la miraba con severidad y apretaba.

- Recuerda que soy peligroso. – dijo el moreno para después, soltar la mano de la chica súbitamente.

- Tendría que haber dejado que Katherine te matara.

La chica salió de la estancia con gran enfado mientras Stefan observaba el rostro de su hermano con seriedad, para después, salir tras la joven.

Damon suspiró fuertemente conteniendo su rabia, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida, donde se detuvo y golpeó con fuerza la puerta de fuerte madera, en la que abrió un gran boquete tras el impacto.

No podía evitar sentir culpabilidad al haber dicho eso a la joven, y no entendía muy bien por qué. Sintió una sensación de odio hacia si mismo al saber que la había hecho daño y eso no le dio buena espina.

No eran las diez de la mañana cuando la castaña se encontraba en la pequeña mazmorra aplicando los ungüentos en la estaca con lentitud y desanimo. Poco tiempo la llevó aquel trabajo y, al finalizar, observó la madera negra fijamente pensando en lo que ocurrió al noche anterior con Damon. Ella se equivocó al saltar, pero él fue cruel al decir que era una inmadura por sufrir y es que, él no podía imaginar el daño que la había hecho. Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y con rapidez sacó el bote de Prozac.

Tras tomar las pastillas, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, cogiendo la estaca, y dirigiéndose a la salida para encaminarse al cementerio. Una vez allí, la mujer enterró el trozo madera cerca de un árbol y se dispuso a volver a la casa sin ganas.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Stefan cuando la mujer entró en la casa, cerrando tras de si.

- He ido a enterrar la estaca, ya estaba lista. Dentro de una semana exacta podremos atacar, será la penúltima noche de luna nueva

- Está bien, me encargaré junto con Damon de hacer turnos y vigilar a Héctor y a Katherine. El factor sorpresa es nuestro único aliado. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó tras una pausa mirando fijamente a su amiga.

- Nada que no pueda soportar, no te preocupes. – respondió con una triste sonrisa mientras se alejaba por el pasillo dejando al castaño en la estancia.

Sally anduvo con rapidez por el pasillo pero, al girar entrando al salón, chocó con Damon, quien la agarró con rapidez evitando que cayera al suelo.

- Lo siento, Damon. – susurró la joven sin mirarle mientras se apartaba del chico y seguía su camino escaleras arriba, ante la mirada seria y resignada del joven, quien sintió cierta tristeza y mal estar al observarla tan taciturna. El vampiro sacudió levemente la cabeza y continuó su camino buscando a su hermano.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 28

Había pasado casi la ansiada semana y estaban a unas horas de que la luna alcanzara el punto deseado para comenzar con el plan de eliminar al poderoso vampiro milenario.

A primera hora de la tarde, la castaña se disponía a salir de la casa, en ese momento solitaria, para dirigirse al cementerio a recoger la estaca cuando, al abrir la puerta, Damon la bloqueó el paso al otro lado.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas tu sola?

- A recoger la estaca, ya lo sabes.

- Vamos ¿qué pensabas hacer si Katherine te pillaba por allí? - preguntó mientras se encaminaban cada uno a un coche diferente. – Está bien, conduces tú. – añadió el moreno haciendo una mueca mientras se metía en el vehículo de la joven.

- Pues algo parecido a esto. – Creó un fuerte dolor en la cabeza del vampiro tras sus palabras.

- ¡Para, joder! – gimió de dolor el moreno mientras se retorcía.

- Sólo era una demostración, no me mires así. Que poco sentido del humor...

- Arranca y Vámonos, por favor. – dijo el moreno con una voz molesta mientras la miraba a ceño fruncido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al solitario cementerio del pueblo. Ambos bajaron del coche y caminaron hasta el lugar en el cual reposaba la estaca. Todo parecía en orden.

La joven comenzó a excavar con sus manos hasta alcanzar la madera oscura, que se confundía con la tierra húmeda. Cogió la estaca con una mano pero, acto seguido, Damon agarró su muñeca y en un vertiginoso movimiento, la apoyó contra un árbol lejano, posicionándose sobre ella, juntando al máximo sus cuerpos mientras tapaba con una mano la boca de la castaña y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. La joven sintió como su corazón se desbocaba al observar los bonitos ojos del joven, al tenerlo tan cerca. Sintió unas ganas horribles de besarlo.

Ambos permanecieron en aquella posición unos segundos, hasta que Damon se asomó y se separó de la joven con lentitud sin dejar de mirarla, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior ante aquellos ojos esmeralda.

- Katherine acaba de pasar hacia el panteón con un tío en brazos. Parece que le lleva la comida a su amorcito, que tierno... ¿ Te he hecho daño?

- No, tranquilo. Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos descubran. – logró responder al castaña con un hilo de voz.

Damon asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia el coche con la mujer siguiéndole. Un silencio incomodo recorría el lugar pero, Sally lo rompió con voz temblorosa.

- Oye, Damon, siento lo del otro día. Lo que te dije al final fue muy cruel.

- ¿Lo de qué tendrías que haber dejado a Katherine matarme? En realidad no hubiera estado mal, la vida no tiene mucho sentido. – respondió el joven de forma natural, caminando de frente, sin observar a la chica, quien se paró al escuchar aquellas palabras, sorprendida. El moreno se giró y observó a la mujer acercarse a él, mirándole a los ojos.

- No digas eso, tienes gente a la que le importas.

- ¿Stefan? Creo que preferiría que me alejara, viviría una monótona e idílica realidad, que es lo que siempre ha querido desde que se transformó.

- A mí me importas y... No soportaría perderte.

Las palabras salieron con ansiedad de la boca de la joven, quien sintió vergüenza al finalizar aquella frase observando los ojos, ahora confusos y sorprendidos del moreno. Sally sintió ganas de llorar, pero contuvo las lágrimas mientras mantenía la miraba a Damon.

El sonido de una mujer limpiando una tumba mientras lloraba interrumpió a los presentes después de unos segundos en los que se miraron intensamente.

- Volvamos a casa, hay mucho que hacer aún. - Respondió el joven tras mirar la escena de la mujer en la lejanía , sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, fruto de aquellas palabras y de la mirada sincera y temerosa de la chica. No podía entender cómo podría importarle después de lo sucedido en el pasado.

Ambos caminaron hasta el coche y tomaron rumbo a la gran casa Salvatore en completo silencio.

El ocaso acechaba amenazante en el pequeño pueblo de Mystic Falls como cualquier otro día, todo transcurría con normalidad pero, en la casa de los Salvatore, la tensión y el nerviosismo era palpable. El día para el que tanto habían trabajado, llegó irremediablemente. Los tres habitantes de la casa se hallaban en el salón junto con las cosas necesarias para la batalla.

- Falta una hora para que anochezca, deberíamos irnos antes de que puedan escapársenos de la cripta. – Dijo la joven bruja mientras andaba de un lado para otro en la gran estancia.

- Tienes razón. ¿Estás preparada, tienes el hechizo?

- Me lo he aprendido concienzudamente, confía en mi memoria, soy historiadora. – Sonrió levemente al hermano menor mientras se detenía.

- El factor sorpresa es lo que nos dará al victoria, escúchame, Sally. En el momento en el que Katherine esté concentrada en darnos para el pelo y Héctor vaya a rematar la faena, sal y actúa aunque estemos a punto de morir. – Dijo Damon mirándola con severidad mientras la joven le miraba acongojada pensando en la situación.

- Es esencial que no te quedes bloqueada, ya lo sabes.

- Tranquilos, seré capaz. ¿No me olerán al estar allí?

- Trataremos de paliar eso con esto que hemos preparado. – Dijo el moreno mientras cogía una bolsa a sus pies con prendas de ropa.

- Huele a tierra y humedad. – dijo la chica oliendo las prendas mientras se las ponía sobre su ropa

- Esa es la idea, han estado enterradas en el cementerio también.

- Vale, pues, vámonos, ya está todo listo.

A las palabras de la mujer, todos salieron de la casa, adentrándose en el coche de Damon rumbo hacia el cementerio.

Una vez en el lugar, caminaron hacia el panteón con sigilo, y dentro del pasillo que conducía a la cripta, en completa oscuridad, Stefan cogió a la joven en brazos para guiarla sin ningún incidente ya que, no podían encender ningún tipo de luz y la joven bruja no era capaz de ver en la oscuridad como los vampiros.

Al adentrarse en los angostos pasillos, comenzaron a escuchar las voces de la pareja de vampiros, procedentes de la estancia en la que se hallaba la malva negra. Stefan depositó a la chica en el suelo, quien acto, seguido se juntó a la pared que delimitaba con aquella sala y ambos hermanos entraron a bocajarro, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

La joven comenzó a escuchar fuertes golpes y gemidos mientras esperaba con suma tensión la señal de uno de los hermanos para realizar su aparición en escena. Tras unos segundos, que a la chica le parecieron horas, escuchó como Stefan gritaba con dificultad un dolorido ``ahora ´´

- ¡Lux facere! – Habló la chica haciendo que la estancia se iluminara para, acto seguido, clavar la estaca negra en el lado izquierdo del pecho del vampiro alto y de melena rubia, quien se giró velozmente al escuchar la voz de la joven. La bruja comenzó a recitar el hechizo en voz alta y enérgica mientras empujaba la estaca en el pecho del hombre.

Observó sus llameantes ojos claros llenos de furia y su rostro bello, ahora rígido por el dolor, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y quedaba completamente quieto tendido en él, aún con aquella expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro.

- ¡No, Héctor! – gritó llorando Katherine mientras recogía el cuerpo y salía del lugar a una velocidad supersónica, ignorando a los presentes en la estancia.

Los dos vampiros se levantaron del suelo con dificultad mientras observaban a la chica apoyada en la pared, cansada mientras respiraba con dificultad.

- ¿Estás bien, Sally? – Dijo Stefan preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella y tocaba su hombro.

- Sí, el hechizo es muy fuerte, pero se me pasará, sólo necesito descansar un poco. ¿Estáis bien?

- Estoy empezando a cansarme de que me claven estacas. – Dijo entre gemidos de dolor el morenos mientras se sacaba un trozo de madera del abdomen y se ponía en pie con dificultad.

- ¿Habrá funcionado de verás? – preguntó Stefan con voz grave mientras miraba a la chica.

- Esperemos que sí.

- Por lo menos Katherine se ha acojonado, yo creo que hemos acertado en el blanco. Si supiera que no le ha pasado nada, no se hubiera puesto así. Se ha ido olvidándose de todos nosotros.

- Damon tiene razón, creo que lo hemos logrado. – La sonrisa de la joven fue correspondida por su amigo.

- Vayámonos de aquí, tenemos que recuperarnos.

La joven asintió mientras se alejaba de la pared pero, tuvo que sujetarse de nuevo al sentir que no era capaz de sostenerse por si sola. Stefan la cogió en brazos y todos salieron del lugar camino de la casa con una gran satisfacción.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 29

Aún no era medianoche cuando el trío llegó a la casa. Todos salieron del coche en silencio entrando en el interior del acogedor lugar, dirigiéndose mecánicamente hacia el salón, donde se sentaron de igual forma con la mirada perdida. El silencio era absoluto hasta que Sally lo rompió mirando el infinito con una expresión seria.

- No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil. ¿Qué pasa ahora con Katherine?

- Estará destrozada, con lo que será fácil acabar con ella, cometerá errores graves.

- ¿Ya ha terminado todo, puedo marcharme a casa? – Preguntó la joven a Stefan mirándole con una mezcla de sentimientos difícil de descifrar. Siempre había estado esperando el momento de marcharse pero, al tenerlo frente a ella, sentía que no quería alejarse de allí.

- Sí, Damon y yo podremos acabar con ella. ¿verdad?

- Claro. Será sencillo después de esto. – Respondió el moreno con sequedad mientras esbozaba una sonrisa a media asta y se levantaba directo hacia el mini bar, sintiendo un extraña sensación de tristeza en su interior.

Sally observó los movimientos del joven para después, levantarse y salir de la estancia, móvil en mano, tras disculparse ante Stefan. Marcó el número de su madre y esperó la respuesta al otro lado.

- ¿Cómo ha ido Sally, estáis todos bien? – preguntó con ansias la mujer al otro lado.

- Sí, ha salido bien, Héctor ha muerto y Katherine se escapó con su cuerpo pero, todo está bajo control. Los Salvatore se ocuparán de matarla.

- ¿Vuelves a casa entonces?

- Sí, mamá. Mañana vuelvo a casa.

- ¡Eso es estupendo! Estamos deseando que vuelvas, cielo.

- Sí, es genial... – Respondió sin mucho ánimo sintiendo pena por saber que su estancia allí había acabado.

- Bueno, cariño, tengo que colgar, Papá y yo tenemos que cenar con los vecinos. Mañana nos vemos.

- Claro, adiós, mamá.

- Adiós, Sally.

La chica colgó el teléfono y lo guardó con lentitud apoyándose en la pared mientras suspiraba cansada. Tras unos instantes de reflexión, la mujer se encaminó a su cuarto donde comenzó a hacer la maleta con algo de pesadumbre. En unos minutos hubo preparado todo y sintió que una sensación de vacío y miedo la invadía. No quería separarse de Stefan, ni de Damon.

La madrugada había llegado tras un par de horas y el salón de la casa estaba iluminado. En él, Sally bebía su segundo Whisky en completa soledad, observando la nada, mientras su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, desde que llegó a esa casa, de lo acontecido hacia cinco años. Dejó el vaso en una mesa pequeña cercana al sofá, y tapó sus ojos con sus manos, tratando de borrar de su mente al moreno sin éxito.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Damon haciendo que la chica le observara rápidamente, cambiando de posición.

- Bueno, no puedo dormir

- Ya... ¿Eso es Bourbon?

A la pregunta del vampiro la mujer asintió levemente mientras le entregaba el vaso y este bebía un trago.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Demasiadas cosas en que pensar, necesitaba un trago.

- Vaya, algo en común por una vez. – Dijo la bruja quitándole el vaso y bebiendo.

- Al fin de cuentas no somos tan distintos.

- Ya... - La mujer sonrió sin poder evitarlo pensando en que tenía razón – Todo se pega, ¿no?

- Has ganado cosas buenas después de todo. admítelo. – dijo con una mueca de falsa indignación mientras sonreía. La joven se levantó sonriendo.

- Admitirlo seria dejarte ganas, Damon. Buenas noches.

Acto seguido, la chica se dirigió hacia la escalera tras dedicar una última mirada al chico con una sonrisa misteriosa. Damon la observó desaparecer por la escalera mientras bebía del vaso suspirando, pero después, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las 10, Sally salía de la habitación con su pequeña maleta en la mano. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Stefan esperándola de pie.

- Por fin ha llegado el día ¿no? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa el castaño mientras la miraba con ternura.

- Bueno... Si te soy sincera, hay una parte de mí que no quiere irse. Gracias por todo.

- Gracias a ti, por todo lo que has hecho a pesar de lo que ocurrió. Espero que no vuelvan a pasar 5 años para que hablemos.

- Descuida. – Respondió al joven tras una tímida risa, mirando al hombre.

Tras unos segundos mirándose con ternura, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza durante unos minutos hasta que, lentamente se separaron y la joven abandonó el lugar, pensando si el moreno no se iba a despedir de ella. Un miedo horrible volvió a embriagarla al pensar que era Damon, que de nuevo había caído en lo que ella quería que fuese, ya sabía como era él. Con tristeza abrió su coche y metió el gran bolso en el maletero cuando, una voz tras ella hizo que se girará esperanzada a la par que nerviosa.

- Así que te vas...

- Sí. Ya he terminado mi parte.

- Supongo que ya no volveremos a vernos más por las rencillas del pasado, así que... Espero que tengas suerte, Sally. Te lo mereces.

- Gracias, Damon. Lo mismo digo. – Respondió la mujer con semblante serio, resultado de su tristeza, para después, girarse dispuesta a abrir la puerta del coche.

- Oye... ¿De verdad piensas lo que dijiste en el cementerio? ¿Cómo puedo importarte después de lo que pasó?

- Es una pregunta que me gustaría poder contestar, Damon. Pero, supongo que una parte de mí sabe que en realidad, eres bueno, a pesar de las cosas horribles que a veces haces.

- No sé como tomarme eso. – respondió el hombre frunciendo el ceño, divertido, mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Ella sonrió mientras lo observaba.

- Tengo que irme. Cuidaos.

- Espera. - El vampiro sujetó la muñeca de la joven, quien abrió la puerta del vehículo, deteniéndola antes de que entrara. – Gracias.

Damon susurró mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella, más cerca que antes. La sinceridad que mostraba conmovió a la bruja, que no pudo resistir aquella tentación, ni reprimir el amor que eclosionó fuertemente en su interior, comenzando a acercarse lentamente al vampiro. Este, a su vez, la imitó hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron en un tímido y tierno beso. Segundos después, ambos se separaron despacio, mirándose a los ojos fijamente pero, el teléfono de la joven interrumpió la escena, haciendo que ambos se separaran, incómodos.

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? – preguntó la joven con vergüenza mientras se daba la vuelta para no mirar al hombre.

- ¡Han secuestrado a Robert, Sally!

- ¡¿Qué, qué ha pasado, mamá? – La voz de la chica sonó ansiosa mientras volvía a girarse, comenzando a andar nerviosa.

- Ha sido la vampiresa, Sally, el hechizo de búsqueda dice que Robert está allí, en Mystic Falls. Voy para allá, no te muevas hasta que yo llegue, puede ser peligroso.

Acto seguido, Vivianne colgó. Sally, nerviosa y sin saber que hacer, golpeó con fuerza su vehículo con la mano ante la mirada atónita y preocupada del moreno. Este se acercó a la joven.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sally?

- ¡Katherine ha secuestrado a mi hermano. Damon, tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Lo matará, sé que lo matará! – la voz de la mujer comenzó a subir de tono mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos del chico, que la agarraban de los brazos.

- ¡Escúchame, no le va a pasar nada, tranquilízate! – habló con seriedad el chico acercándola más a él, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos con intensidad.

La joven se quedó quieta unos instantes y comenzó a llorar mientras habló entre sollozos.

- Lo matará, Damon.

- Aún no está todo perdido, lo salvaremos. Te lo prometo.

Él hombre abrazó a la chica mientras esta lloraba con desconsuelo entre sus fuertes brazos, pensando que aquello tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 30

Pasaron un par de horas que se hicieron eternas, hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó de forma estridente, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el interior.

Sally corrió a abrir la puerta a su madre, a quien se abrazó con fuerza al con desesperación. Después de unos segundos, ambas entraron dirigiéndose al salón, donde esperaban los dos hermanos.

- Señora Wytte... – Saludó Stefan mientras se ponía en pie e inclinaba levemente la cabeza. La rubia respondió a su saludo con tristeza.

- Cómo ha sucedido, cuéntanos todo lo que sabes. – Suplicó su hija mientras la miraba con ansias y tristeza.

- Él salió anoche con unos amigos y tu padre me dijo que no fue a trabajar por la mañana. Llamé a los amigos y me dijeron que la última vez que lo vieron estaba con una mujer morena que responde a la descripción de la vampiresa. Su móvil no da señal y nadie sabe nada más, salvo que se fue con esa extraña mujer.

- Ha sido ella, seguro. Se está vengando de lo que le hicimos a Héctor.

- Sin duda todo apunta a ella. Podréis localizar el punto exacto del paradero de Robert.

- Sí, a no ser que haya magia de por medio.

- Intentarlo, nosotros vamos a buscarla. Llamarnos para cualquier cosa.

Tras las palabras de Damon, ambos hermanos se levantaron y salieron de la casa con rapidez dejando a las mujeres en la estancia.

Sacaron el gran libro de hechizos y buscaron el que les interesaba comenzando con el ritual. Sobre un mapa antiguo del pueblo, ambas juntaron sus manos recitando formulas en latín y, rápidamente, sus manos se dirigieron al cementerio de la localidad.

- Llama a los vampiros. Tenemos que ir enseguida.

- Sally asintió, y con rapidez se levantó sacando su teléfono, marcando el número de Stefan.

- Robert está en el cementerio del pueblo. Vamos para allá.

- Vale, nosotros también. Nos vemos frente al panteón.

Media hora más tarde, todos se reunieron en el lugar acordado cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, las brujas adentraron en el panteón ya que, el lugar en el que escondería al muchacho, seria la cripta.

Avanzaron con rapidez por los pasillos sucios y ahora iluminados, gracias a un potente hechizo, hasta llegar a una estancia amplia donde Robert se hallaba atado de pies y manos, de rodillas, sangrando a causa de las mordeduras de su cuello.

Todos se pararon frente al chico y, de pronto, Héctor apareció junto a Katherine ante los atónitos ojos de todos los presentes.

- ¡Por fin volvemos a vernos! Me ahorraré las presentaciones, chicos.

- Él estaba muerto... – dijo Sally contemplando con miedo al alto vampiro.

- Algo hicisteis mal, brujas inútiles... Te dije que te largaras y no me obedeciste. – habló Katherine mirando con odio a la castaña.

- Habéis sido poco inteligentes al enfadarme de esta forma, nadie osa intentar matarme y, desde luego, nadie sale impune ante algo como eso. – La voz de Héctor fue suave y tranquila pero su rostro rígido heló la sangre de las mujeres.

Tras esas palabras, el vampiro agarró la cabeza del joven y en un movimiento seco y rápido, partió el cuello de este haciendo que cayera al suelo tras un horrible crujido de huesos. Katherine comenzó a reír cuando las dos mujeres comenzaron a gritar corriendo hacia el joven quien yacía muerto.

Comenzó una batalla campal entre todos los presentes. Sally intentó embrujar a la vampiresa pero, Héctor apareció tras ella y mordió su cuello con brutalidad hasta que Damon lo derribó comenzando una lucha encarnizada con el hombre.

Stefan intentaba acabar con Katherine mientras Vivianne, llorando, intentaba revivir a su hijo con un hechizo pero, no surtía efecto.

La castaña corrió a ayudar a su madre llena de sangre mientras las lágrimas rodaban raudas por sus mejillas. El dolor de su cuello era imperceptible en aquel momento de desesperación.

- No malgastaremos más tiempo con vosotros, esperamos que hayáis aprendido la lección. – Habló el vampiro mientras sostenía el cuello de Stefan y el de Damon con otra mano, mientras Katherine observaba sonriente la escena de las brujas. Héctor soltó a ambos hermanos y la pareja de vampiros desapareció.

Los dos hermanos se acercaron a las brujas, que seguían intentando reanimar al muchacho sin éxito. Stefan habló con voz apagada mientras posaba una mano en el hombre de su amiga.

- Es inútil, Lo siento.

- Ambas continuaron llorando hasta que, cesaron, resignadas por lo evidente.

- Lo siento muchísimo, mamá. Todo esto es mi culpa.

- No, cariño. – respondió la rubia entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a su hija con fuerza.

- Os dejaremos solas.

- Gracias. – susurró Vivianne respondiendo a Stefan, mientras ambos hermanos se dirigían a la salida en completo silencio.

- ¿Qué vamos a decir a papá?

- Habrá que arreglar el cuerpo e inventarnos algún accidente.

- Dios, eso es horrible...

- Será lo mejor. Tienes que ayudarme antes de que la funeraria recoja el cuerpo.

- Mamá, lo siento, si no te hubiera desobedecido en el pasado esto no hubiera ocurrido.

- Escúchame, Sally, esto no tiene que ver contigo, hija. Hay cosas inevitables en la vida y que Katherine saliera, quizá es una de ellas.

La castaña lloró amargamente mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de su hermano sin vida, escuchando a su madre. Vivianne se puso de pie y levantó a su hija, quien se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a golpear el muro gritando, expulsando el dolor insoportable que contenía en sus adentros.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 31

Eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando Sally entró en la casa de los hermanos Salvatore con lentitud y desgana, sintiendo que en su interior, algo la punzaba con saña, el dolor era demasiado real y ni las pastillas conseguían aliviarlo.

Stefan corrió a su encuentro y se detuvo al observar el rostro apesadumbrado de la joven, sus ojos rojos, la sangre de sus ropas y cuello.

- Sally... Lo siento. – Dijo el hombre mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas y ella lloraba de forma silenciosa, respondiendo el abrazo del chico.

- Mañana será el entierro en Queens, por la tarde.

- Estaremos allí, tranquila. ¿Y Vivianne?

- Ella se ha ido con mi padre, están destrozados. Ha ido con la ambulancia que ha trasladado el cuerpo de Robert. – El llanto volvió a intensificarse y esta se abrazó de nuevo al chico.

- Lo siento. No puedo imaginar lo que estás sufriendo.

- Stefan, ha muerto por mi culpa, por haber robado el collar, por haber liberado a esa zorra.

- Eh, nadie tiene la culpa salvo ellos dos, tenías tus razones para hacerlo. No es tu culpa, tu has hecho todo lo que has podido por salvarlo, y por salvar a todo inocente de ellos.

La chica no respondió ni observó su rostro, lloró de forma silenciosa sintiéndose horrible.

- Tenemos que curarte eso, Sally, ven conmigo.

Ambos se dirigieron a uno de los baños donde Stefan sacó un bote blanco de agua oxigenada y unas gasas. Comenzó a limpiar la herida de su amiga con cuidado, pero esta ni se inmutaba del escozor que sentía.

- Puedo hacerlo sola, Stefan, gracias.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar sola?

- Por favor... – Susurró la chica con un hilo de voz mientras observaba al joven con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

- Está bien, si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estoy.

El chico salió de la estancia dejando a la castaña observándose en el espejo. La culpabilidad golpeó la mente de esta, y con pasotismo, sacó el bote de pastillas ingiriendo dos de las cápsulas.

Una vez limpió su herida, salió del baño directa a al cocina donde tiró las gasas ensangrentadas, para después, dirigirse a su cuarto pero, al pasar por el salón, encontró a Damon esperándola de pie en la estancia. El vampiro se acercó unos pasos a ella y con semblante serio, la habló con sinceridad, mirándola a los ojos.

- Siento mucho lo ocurrido, Sally.

- Ya, seguro... ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Damon! – Gritó con ira la joven mientras encaraba al hombre con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡Si no me hubieras engañado para sacar a Katherine de la cripta, mi hermano ahora estaría vivo y yo con mi familia sin pensar en ti ni un puto instante. Pero, mírame ahora, sólo soy una depresiva enganchada al Prozac por tu culpa, porque te amo y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza a pesar de que eres un tremendo cabrón, a pesar de que por tu culpa Robert ha muerto!

- Lo sé y lo siento...

- ¡Tú no sientes nada! Lo único que has sentido en tu vida ha sido un amor que era un engaño, una mentira, y ahora nos haces pagar a los demás por tus frustraciones. ¡Sal de mi vida y no vuelvas a entrar nunca, Damon!

- Creo que no puedo hacerlo, Sally. Me importas.

- Yo te he importado siempre una mierda, ahora no va a ser diferente.

El joven la miró con tristeza y dolor, mientras trataba de acercarse más a ella para besarla pero, la mujer, al conocer sus intenciones, le pegó una fuerte bofetada y después, salió corriendo estallando en llanto escaleras arriba.

Damon quedó parado en el mismo sitio, sintiendo un enorme pesar en su interior carcomerlo todo. La quería y ella le odiaba, cosa que no le extrañaba pero, le dolía de forma enorme. Se lo tenía merecido y lo sabía. Se dirigió hacia el minibar y bebió directamente de la botella de Bourbon un gran trago para después, estallarla contra el suelo con fuerza y furia.

A la mañana, temprano, Stefan y Sally se encontraban camino a Queens en el coche de Stefan. Nadie habló durante el trayecto a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, haciendo que el ambiente estuviera cargado de tensión. La tristeza podía respirarse incluso en aquella atmósfera.

Damon viajaba tras ellos en su propio coche, sabiendo que no era buena idea juntarse con la mujer tras lo sucedido al noche anterior, aunque aquello le doliera.

Después de varias horas, llegaron a Queens, donde pararon en la casa de la joven hasta la hora de desplazarse hasta el cementerio para el funeral de Robert.

Mucha gente acudió al entierro. Una gran mancha negra destacaba entre las lápidas grisáceas. Los parientes más cercanos lloraban en silencio observando la sepultura del muchacho.

Stefan observó a su alrededor en busca de su hermano, quien desde la lejanía, observaba la ceremonia con semblante serio. Volteó la vista hacia la tumba de Robert de nuevo, mientras pensaba que aquello era algo extraño. Su hermano parecía conmovido por algo y eso no era propio del moreno. Su mente volvió a la ceremonia al escuchar los llantos de los presentes.

Tras una hora, todos volvieron a la casa de los Wytte donde se continuaba con el funeral. Había bastante gente en el lugar, y eso era algo que agobiaba a la castaña, quien se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en la cama, observando una foto sobre la cómoda de ella y su hermano. Aún no era capaz de asimilar lo sucedido.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso a Stefan, quien sin decir nada se sentó junto a la joven observando lo mismo que ella.

- Te juro que voy a acabar con ellos, Stefan. Esto no va a quedar así.

- Ten cuidado con la venganza, puede ponerse en tu contra. Hay que planear todo mejor esta vez.

- ¿Qué fallo, Stefan? El hechizo era ese, hicimos todo lo que ponía...

- Está claro que en algo nos equivocamos, habrá que revisar la traducción.

- Lo haré, no descansaré hasta saber dónde está el error.

- Damon y yo nos vamos ya, supongo que te quedarás.

- Sí, dame un par días para estar con mis padres. Trabajaré sobre la traducción, si encuentro algo avisaré.

- Está bien. Espero verte pronto, ánimo, Sally, eres fuerte.

- Gracias, Stefan.

El hombre sonrió levemente mientras tocaba el hombro de la chica para después, salir del cuarto dejándola de nuevo ensimismada en la foto.

A media noche los dos hermanos llegaron a su casa aparcando a la vez sus vehículos. Sin decir nada, ambos se adentraron en el interior de su hogar pero, Stefan observando el rostro apagado y algo malhumorado de Damon, lo detuvo con sus palabras.

- Damon, ¿qué te pasa? Desde anoche estás muy raro.

- Estoy bien, Stefan, déjame en paz, por favor. – Contestó con cansancio mientras se dirigía a por una botella del minibar.

- Venga ya, ¿qué ocurre? No tendrá que ver con lo que ha ocurrido, ¿no?

- ¿Qué va a tener que ver? Cómo va a tener que ver que Katherine, a quien yo liberé haya matado a alguien que no pintaba nada en el asunto. –Habló el vampiro con ironía mientras observaba a su hermano con una mueca

- Todos tenemos una parte de culpa en esto, el error fue de todos.

- Pero a ti no te odia Sally, para ella la culpa de todo sólo la tengo yo. Y tiene razón.

- ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Te dijo algo?

- Sí, Stefan. Me dijo todo lo que me odia y se largó después de pegarme.

- Eso no es propio de ella, a no ser que pasara algo.

- Traté de besarla.

- ¿Qué? por qué tu ibas a ... – preguntó extrañado y enormemente sorprendido el joven mientras observaba la cara de seriedad y tristeza de su hermano, el cual bebía de la botella medio vacía. Stefan guardó silencio mientras encajaba las piezas en su cabeza. Volvió a mirar a su hermano con la boca entreabierta. – Tú la quieres.

- Brillante, Stefan ¿quieres una medalla?

- ¿Ella lo sabe?

- Qué más da, me odia.

- Esto es surrealista... La vida da muchas vueltas, Damon. Pero ella acabará perdonándote todo lo que la hiciste.

El menor desapareció escaleras arriba despidiéndose con un seco ``buenas noches ´´ mientras el moreno quedó sentado en el sofá, bebiendo con ganas pensando en aquello que su hermano le había dicho en último lugar. No creía que Sally le perdonara nunca.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 32

Transcurrió una semana desde aquel fatídico día en el que el hermano de la joven bruja murió, y esta no paró de trabajar en volver a traducir el hechizo. Esa nueva revisión hizo que hallara el fallo que evitó la muerte del vampiro milenario, y al descubrirlo, la joven partió hacia el pequeño pueblo de Virginia, despidiéndose de su madre.

Llegó ante la imponente casa Salvatore y sintiendo una punzada en el corazón al volver a encontrarse allí, llamó a la puerta con rapidez esperando que Stefan fuera el que abriera pero, fue Damon quien abrió la puerta con desgana, quedando sorprendido al encontrarse frente a la joven castaña.

- Hola, Damon.

- ¿Qué ahí? Supongo que ya sabes cual fue el fallo.

- Sí. – dijo apenada la chica mientras pasaba, encontrando a Stefan acercarse con rapidez a su encuentro.

- Sally, ¿qué tal estás? – preguntó el chico mientras ambos se abrazaban durante unos segundos, ante la mirada resignada de Damon.

- Era el último día de luna nueva, no el penúltimo. Fallé por una jodida letra de la declinación...

- Está vez todo saldrá bien. ¿Vale? – dijo Stefan sereno mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Mi madre viene mañana, ella será quien está vez se encargue del hechizo, quizás yo ya no pueda realizarlo otra vez.

- No hay problema. ¿La habitación de siempre? – preguntó con una sonrisa el castaño mientras la miraba.

- Esta vez creo que es mejor que vaya al hotel.

- Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez, no es buena idea. – Dijo Damon con tono sereno mirando a la chica.

- Esta vez estará mi madre, no es lo mismo.

- Esta noche al menos, si te quedarás, ¿no?

- Está bien, gracias. Voy a sacar las cosas del coche.

La chica salió con rapidez dejando a ambos hermanos en la estancia. Damon, tras unos segundos aguantando la mirada de su hermano, salió del lugar perdiéndose escaleras arriba.

Era medianoche y Damon se encontraba en el Mystic Grill, en el cual había bastante ambiente al ser fin de semana. El hombre pidió otra copa, ya no recordaba cuantas llevaba pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, necesitaba olvidar aunque fuera por una noche.

Una joven castaña se sentó junto a él en la barra y pidió lo mismo.

- Se te ve triste.

- Gracias por el apunte. – respondió el hombre para después beber de su vaso sin mirar a la mujer.

- Vamos, la vida es demasiado corta para estar así. ¿Qué es tan horrible?

- Ser un gilipollas y que por culpa de eso la chica a la que utilizaste hace tiempo te acabe gustando y ahora sea ella la que pasa de ti.

- Umm, eso es algo serio pero, estoy segura de que podemos pasarlo bien y hacértelo olvidar. – Dijo la joven de forma sensual mientras miraba con una sonrisa al moreno, quien se giró para mirarla algo extrañado, pensativo.

- Sabes, creo que puede ser buena idea.

- Perfecto. – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa para, acto seguido, acercarse al chico y besarlo con pasión.

La pareja se encaminó hasta la casa del vampiro con rapidez en el coche de este entre besos fogosos aunque, el moreno, borracho, se sentía indiferente ante aquello, pero decidió actuar de forma mecánica sin pensar en lo que hacia.

Subieron con rapidez por las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación del chico pero, antes que Damon cerrara la puerta del cuarto con brusquedad tras él, Sally abrió despacio su puerta al escuchar el ruido provinente del pasillo, encontrando a la pareja. La joven cerró con lentitud tras aquello, sintiéndose inmediatamente horrible.

Contradicción. Esa era la palabra clave en todo aquel asunto. Ella le quería, pero no podía estar junto a alguien así, y menos guardándole rencor. Robert volvió a su mente y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran, llenos de impotencia.

Pensó también en el beso de aquel día, antes de que su madre le comunicara la noticia del secuestro. ¿Cómo olvidar aquellos ojos fijos y sinceros? ¿Podría ser cierto que Damon sintiera algo? La joven sacudió la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos, para ella, inverosímiles. Necesitaba rehacer su vida y sacarlo de su mente y de su alma para siempre, si no, nunca podría ser feliz.

Sally salió de su cuarto cogiendo su cazadora negra con rapidez. Necesitaba salir de aquella casa con urgencia.

Tras unos minutos, la muchacha llegó al Mystic Grill algo cansada, debido al rápido paso que había llevado en su paseo. Al entrar divisó a Stefan junto Elena, Bonnie y otras dos personas que no conocía. Ellos la llamaron y la muchacha, sin ganas, avanzó hasta ellos con una falsa y triste sonrisa.

- Sally ¿Cómo es que estás por aquí?

- Bueno, necesitaba salir de casa. – respondió a la pregunta de Stefan.

- Oh, te presentamos a Caroline, compañera de instituto de Bonnie y Elena y este es Mike, es primo de Caroline.

- Encantada, chicos. – Saludó la mujer mientras miraba a ambos intentando disfrazar su malestar emocional.

- Oye, Sally, nos hemos enterado de lo que ha ocurrido hace poco, lo siento.

- Gracias, Elena. Está siendo duro.

- Acaba de perder a su hermano mayor en un accidente laboral. – respondió Stefan ante la mirada interrogante de los dos muchachos.

- Lo sentimos muchísimo. – añadió Caroline mientras miraba con pesar a la joven.

- Gracias... Bueno, no estamos aquí ninguno para escuchar cosas tristes, voy a por algo de beber.

Tras esas palabras, la bruja se dirigió hacia la barra mientras Mike la alcanzó, siguiéndola desde cerca.

- Un Bourbon doble, por favor

- Que sean dos. – respondió el joven moreno mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar las dos copas ante la mirada de la joven.

- Oye, no es necesario...

- Tranquila, déjame invitarte.

- Está bien, Gracias, Mike.

- De nada... ¿A qué te dedicas, no pareces ser de por aquí?

- Soy de Queens, acabo de terminar la carrera de historia y bueno, ahora me estoy especializando en la América del 19.

- ¡No me digas! Yo estoy en el último año de historia.

- ¿En serio? Que coincidencia. ¿De dónde eres?

- Soy de Richmond, he venido de vacaciones y, sólo por conocerte ya me ha valido la pena. – Añadió con una cálida sonrisa mientras miraba a la chica, quien no contestó, ruborizándose levemente.

Aquí tenéis. – Dijo el camarero para después, desaparecer rápidamente atendiendo otras peticiones.

- Volvamos con los demás, dijo el chico mientras sonreía.

Ambos volvieron con el grupo y pasaron hablando gran parte de la noche mientras Sally pensaba en Damon inevitablemente.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 33

Sally despertó con lentitud en la cama del cuarto de la casa de los Salvatore que había ocupado en su anterior estancia cuando sintió que llamaban al timbre. Instintivamente se vistió rápidamente despejándose al instante, para bajar y recibir a su madre.

Stefan abrió la puerta y una Vivianne triste pero resignada, entró en el lugar respondiendo con falsedad a las preguntas de cómo se encontraba, formuladas por el castaño. Cuando su hija apareció en escena, ambas se abrazaron levemente, en silencio, creando una atmósfera incomoda.

Bueno, llevadme al sitio donde tengo que preparar todo, cuanto antes empecemos, mejor.

- ¿Ya tienes los materiales? – preguntó Stefan mientras todos caminaban hacia las mazmorras del sótano.

- Claro, he pasado esta semana buscando todo lo necesario. Así sólo necesitaremos una semana y media para que todo esté listo.

- Pero, dentro de dos semanas no será luna nueva, tendremos que esperar casi un mes.

- Querido, para eso somos brujas, cambiaré el ciclo lunar con un hechizo, y dentro de dos semanas será luna nueva. – Vivianne respondió mirando los ojos del vampiro tras entrar en la pequeña sala polvorienta.

- Estupendo. Bueno, os dejo solas, tendréis cosas de las que hablar.

- Gracias, Stefan. – respondió Sally tras despedirse con una leve sonrisa, para después dirigirse a su madre. – Ya está todo arreglado en el hotel, está en la plaza del pueblo.

- Bien, nos iremos pronto a casa, cielo. Ya lo verás.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con papa, qué le has dicho?

- No sé muy bien ni lo que le he dicho, hemos discutido. Él está con la abuela en Arkansas, yo le dije que iba a ir contigo de viaje y que era mejor que fuéramos solas, dios mío, debe haberle sentado fatal.

- Mamá, tienes que decirle la verdad, está sufriendo tontamente.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo, no sé como se lo va a tomar. Lleva años engañado.

Las dos mujeres se miraron en silencio y, tras unos segundos, el timbre sonó de nuevo relajando la tensión en el ambiente. Unos instantes después, Damon apareció en el umbral de la puerta dirigiéndose a la joven bruja.

- Un tal Mike te busca.

¿En serio?

Damon respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras su rostro mostraba una mueca de indiferencia para después, seguir a la castaña escaleras arriba, intrigado.

- Mike, cómo me has encontrado.

- Stefan me contó que estarías aquí. No te quitaré mucho tiempo, tranquila. Sólo quería saber si te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo está noche.

Damon frunció el ceño extrañado mientras contemplaba la escena apoyado en la pared cerca de la pareja.

- Uhh... – Dijo el vampiro sin inmutarse mientras Sally le miraba con molestia y volvía a dirigirse al chico.

- Bueno, ha venido mi madre no sé si es buena idea...

- Claro que sí, ves, no te preocupes por mí. – dijo la rubia apareciendo por la escalera mirando al joven con una sonrisa presentándose, para después, volver a sus quehaceres.

- Vale, nos vemos está noche.

- ¿A las 9 te parece bien?

- Claro, hasta luego.

- Adiós. –Se despidió el chico con una bonita sonrisa algo atontado.

La joven cerró la puerta y, al girarse contemplo a Damon en la misma posición.

- Con que Mike, eh, ¿no es un poco paradito para tu gusto, Sally?

- Que sabrás tu de mis gustos.

- No se te ve muy entusiasmada por la cita, ergo, no te interesa.

- Me gusta, tenemos muchas cosas en común, ergo, si que me interesa. No te metas en mis asuntos, haz el favor.

- Tranquila, no he dicho nada.

La joven salió de la estancia dirigiéndose al encuentro con su madre mientras suspiraba con pesar.

La noche llegó y Sally había salido del hotel directa a su encuentro con Mike en la misma plaza de su residencia por aquellos días. Saludó al chico con timidez sabiendo que su madre estaría espiando por la ventana, y ambos se dirigieron al popular bar del pueblo.

La cena transcurrió entre sonrisas y algún que otro silencio incómodo, roto por las bromas y desparpajo del chico, quien mostraba su interés por la joven abiertamente, haciéndola enrojecer. Sally seguía el rollo al joven sin mucho entusiasmo, pero no era capaz de decirle que la dejara, ya que era muy simpático y caballeroso.

Sin que la pareja se diera cuenta, Damon observaba a los jóvenes desde fuera del bar, acababa de llegar al lugar, ya que sabría que estarían allí. Se sentía bastante estúpido por aquello pero, una parte de él le hizo desplazarse hasta allí con ansias y no fue capaz de evitarla. Tras permanecer observando las risas y sonrisas cómplices de los jóvenes, el moreno entró en el local con su normal chulería, sentándose frente a la barra. La pareja le observó entrar y Mike se dio cuenta de que Sally lo miraba más de la cuenta, mostrándose rara desde aquel momento.

- ¿Él es un problema por algo? – preguntó el chico mientras la miraba con ternura

- ¿Damon? No, no, claro que no. – mintió la joven arrugando el entrecejo mientras bebía de su copa.

- Bien, porque si quieres podemos irnos. Conozco un lugar donde hay unos helados increíbles.

- Eso suena muy bien. – respondió la joven sonriéndole con ternura mientas mantenía sus ojos en los de él.

- Eres preciosa. – dijo el chico mientras al miraba y acariciaba su cara con cuidado, haciendo que la joven se enrojecía levemente.

Damon observó la escena con discreción, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de acercarse a la pareja y acabar con aquello, pero antes de que pudiera hace nada, los jóvenes se levantaron y salieron del lugar.

El moreno miró el contenido de su copa con resignación y la terminó en un ansioso y rápido trago para después, levantarse y salir del lugar con cansancio hacia casa.

Horas más tarde, de madrugada, Sally y Mike se encontraban en el mismo lugar del encuentro, frente al hotel de la joven.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien, Mike. Gracias por todo.

- No hay de que. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

- Claro, no te preocupes.

- Vale... – Respondió el chico mientras observaba a la mujer y se hacia el silencio entre ambos incomodándolos.

- Bueno, hasta la próxima. – respondió Sally rompiendo aquella atmósfera mientras se acercaba al joven y ambos se besaban en la mejilla para después, cada uno encaminarse en su dirección.

La castaña subió a su habitación con lentitud mientras buscaba la tarjeta en su bolso. Al estar frente a la puerta abrió pero, al entrar, su rostro cambió al miedo y la preocupación, al encontrar a su madre tirada en el suelo, boca abajo.

- ¿¡Mamá, qué pasa? ¡Dime algo! – gritó mientras se agachaba a su lado y la zarandeaba levemente dándola la vuelta.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 34

El reloj marcaba, en su incesante movimiento, las tres de la tarde, y en medio del salón de los Salvatore, sólo el vaivén de las manillas sonaba. Ambos hermanos observaban a su alrededor inquietos, en un tenso silencio.

- ¿Seguro que te dijeron que hoy vendrían? – Preguntó Damon levantándose para dirigirse a por una copa de Whisky.

- Claro, ya sabes que la prioridad es acabar cuanto antes. Me extraña que no estén aquí. El móvil de Sally está apagado.

- Genial... – Respondió Damon por lo bajo mientras se disponía a beber de su copa.

Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta con insistencia, sacando de sus pensamientos a los dos vampiros, quienes se aproximaron a la entrada del hogar con rapidez.

Stefan se adelantó al moreno y abrió extrañado.

- ¡Se han llevado a Sally, no sé qué ha pasado! – Habló desesperada Vivianne entrando en el lugar bruscamente.

- Cálmate, Vivianne. Dinos que sabes.

- Anoche, antes de que volviera apareció la vampiresa. Me dijo que esperaba encontrar a Sally. Cuando notó que ella llegaba me golpeó y no recuerdo nada más hasta que me desperté hace un rato.

- Mierda... – Maldijo Damon mientras apartaba la mirada de la mujer.

- Vale, vamos a ir a buscarla, pero necesitamos que tú te quedes aquí, Vivianne.

- No puedo hacer eso...

- Si nos atrapan y tú también estás con nosotros todo el plan se irá al garete. Nosotros sacaremos de allí a Sally.

- Si le ocurre algo a mi hija, Stefan...

- No la pasará nada, puede estar segura. Vámonos. – Respondió el moreno mientras, serio, salía del lugar con decisión, seguido por su hermano.

Stefan se metió en el coche de Damon quien, con rapidez puso rumbo al cementerio del pueblo.

- ¿Crees que estarán en la cripta?

- Sí. Está claro que quieren que vayamos si no, hubieran matado a las dos.

- Ya. Esto me da muy mala espina. ¿Qué querrá ahora Katherine?

- Sea lo qué sea, se va a quedar con las ganas.

Sally comenzó a abrir los ojos con molestia aunque, estos pronto se acostumbraron a la tenue luz de la estancia rocosa en la que se hallaba. Estaba en la cripta, como bien le indicaba el arbusto de malvas negras.

La castaña se encontraba atada de pies y manos a una silla de madera vieja y estropeada por el tiempo. Le dolía la cabeza y las muñecas por la fuerte presión de las cuerdas en su carne así pues, intentó entonar un hechizo para zafarse de sus ataduras pero, en ese momento, Katherine apareció ante ella, con tranquilidad, emitiendo un sonido que indicaba a la joven que debía estarse quieta.

- ¿Tan pronto quieres irte? Aún no hemos empezado, Sally.

- Qué quieres de mí, por qué no me has matado.

- Veo que eres lista, bruja... Te necesito para terminar lo que tu antepasada dejó incompleto.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? – preguntó la joven frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la mujer.

- Vamos, Damon debió de contaros la historia. Tu querida tatara-lo-que-sea, Joan, no llegó a terminar el hechizo que me prometió para que Héctor y yo fuéramos almas libres. Por eso mismo ahora tú estás aquí, para acabarlo.

- Pero yo no sé hacerlo, no tengo idea.

- Tranquila, las brujas sois muy precavidas y siempre dejáis todo apuntado. El hechizo está aquí. – Dijo mientras soltaba el gran grimorio a los pies de la chica, abierto por un hechizo concreto.

- ¡Pues hagámoslo y largaos de aquí!

- Para eso necesitamos a tus queridos Salvatore.

- ¿Con que esto es una trampa en realidad?

- Exacto, para culminar el hechizo, dos almas de vampiros deben sacrificarse por otras dos, que se convertirán de nuevo en puras. Ahí entran ellos, son el sacrificio.

La joven quedó impresionada y llena de pánico ante aquella revelación. Miró el rostro de satisfacción de Katherine con repugnancia, mientras sus ojos albergaban lágrimas de ira.

- Luego volverás a casa con tu mami, ¿qué es tan horrible? Os perdonaré la vida a ti y a Vivianne si me ayudas con esto. Si no lo haces moriréis, tenlo por seguro.

- Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta...

- No lo sé, pero me encanta. Y ahora, antes de que aparezcan tus amigos, tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo. Me hiciste pasar un muy mal rato cuando apuñalaste a Héctor y, la gente que me hace sufrir y se mete con el amor de mi vida, paga por sus actos, me has hecho enfadar.

El semblante de la vampiresa cambió a la malicia y golpeó con fuerza la joven en la cara, haciendo que su labio comenzara a sangrar. Después de observarla unos instantes, volvió de nuevo a pegarla con ganas, está vez, sin detenerse, ávida de odio.

- Katherine, cielo, si la matas no tendremos bruja para el hechizo. – Dijo la voz serena y fría de Héctor, quien apareció en escena acercándose a la vampiresa.

- Creí que te habían matado, no sabes lo que sufrí.

- Me lo imaginó, amor. Pero si sigues la matarás. Después podrás darte ese gusto. – susurró el hombre cerca de la mujer de forma sensual para después besarla con fervor mientras la joven bruja sangraba y aguantaba el dolor que sentía tras la paliza sin derramar lágrima alguna.

- Y si el hechizo no funciona, no tienes ninguna garantía. – Habló con un hilo de voz la castaña.

- Reza para que no sea así, de lo contrario, moriréis todos. – La morena se detuvo escuchando atentamente para después volver a hablar. – ¿Escuchas eso, Héctor?

- Sí, ya llegan los que faltan. Ocupemos nuestras posiciones.

A las palabras del vampiro, la pareja cogió dos grandes estacas de madera y unas cuerdas gruesas tras ponerse unos guantes. Ambos se colocaron en la entrada a la estancia, posicionándose, uno a cada lado de la abertura. La joven bruja los observó intentando pensar con rapidez que hacer ya que, delatarles no serviría de mucho sabiendo lo fuertes que eran respecto a los otros vampiros. Estaban perdidos.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 35

Ambos hermanos corrían entre los pasillos oscuros de la cripta con total sigilo hasta divisar en la lejanía a la joven atada en la vieja silla de madera. Sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos entraron en la estancia con cuidado pero, en el momento en el cual cruzaron el umbral, la pareja de vampiros se abalanzó sobre ellos, clavándoles las estacas en el estómago para después, atarles de pies y manos con las cuerdas. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a gemir de dolor cuando la verbena que impregnaba los objetos entró en contacto con sus pieles.

- Estáis perdiendo facultades, ¡qué decepción! Creía que seria algo mas complicado atraparos. – Dijo la mujer mientras se paseaba ante los dos chicos, ahora puestos de rodillas frente a la castaña.

- ¿Qué la habéis hecho? ¿¡Sally, estás bien! – Preguntó Stefan observando a la joven, quien asintió levemente.

- Sólo me he cobrado una pequeña venganza por lo que pasó la otra vez. Pero tranquilo, ella está bien, preocuparos por vosotros.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros, por qué nos necesitas a los tres?

- Ahora lo verás, Damon. ¿Recuerdas la historia de lo que pasó realmente en 1864, lo qué te conté?

- Quieres hacer el hechizo, por eso necesitas una bruja y dos vampiros que sacrificar.

- Al menos conservas una buena memoria, mini punto para ti. – Respondió Katherine mientras se dirigía hacia la castaña y comenzaba a desatarla con brusquedad.

- Empecemos cuanto antes.

A la voz del vampiro milenario, Katherine empujó a Sally en dirección al gran grimorio abierto por la página del hechizo. La muchacha cogió el libro con lentitud y leyó por encima las palabras escritas en él.

- ¿Tenéis los ingredientes necesarios?

- Claro, ¿crees que somos estúpidos? Date prisa y más te vale que no intentes jugárnosla o moriréis. – Respondió la vampiresa mientras la miraba fijamente.

Sally se dirigió a una pequeña mesa tras de ella en la que encontró lo necesario para el ritual. Cogió un pequeño frasco con cenizas y lo vertió en un cuenco de madera mientras continuaba leyendo el siguiente paso. Intentó hacerlo todo lentamente para darse tiempo en pensar algún plan alternativo, pero no se le ocurría nada.

- Necesito vuestras sangres. – susurró la joven mientras se volvía a la pareja con un cuchillo en mano.

- Ven aquí, y nada de trucos.

La castaña obedeció acercándose a la pareja, ahora junta, ante la mirada expectante de los hermanos, quienes con dificultad, trataban de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera sus enormes dolores.

Sally cortó en las manos de ambos vampiros y derramó unas gotas en el cuenco para después, mientras pronunciaba palabras incomprensibles, unir las manos de la pareja. Un humo blanco salió del recipiente y la joven cogió el ungüento del interior con los dedos para frotarlo levemente contra la frente de los dos enemigos.

- Ahora viene la mejor parte ¿Por qué no empiezas por Damon? seguro que te será muy fácil acabar con él. – Dijo Katherine mientras ofrecía a la bruja una larga y afilada estaca de madera, perfectamente tallada.

Esta la cogió con pulso tembloroso quedándose parada mirando a los hermanos. Héctor la empujó haciendo que cayera junto a los chicos.

- Levántate y hazlo. – Dijo el vampiro mientras la joven, con dificultad, le obedecía.

Ella empuñó la estaca y apuntó al corazón del chico, mientras las manos comenzaban a temblarle más y de sus ojos, derramaban lágrimas. No era capaz de hacerlo y comenzó a llorar con ganas.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Gritó Katherine mientras reía acercándose a la joven. – Después de todo lo que te ha hecho, no eres capaz de matarlo, ni de herirlo. ¡Le amas! Eres más tonta de lo que pensaba.

Damon miró a la joven a los ojos, observando en ellos el terrible miedo que la embriagaba y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco. Esos ojos le estaban gritando que le quería, era totalmente perceptible.

- ¡Mátalos ya! – gritó con furia Héctor mientras agarraba a la joven fuertemente del brazo y los dos hermanos trataban de deshacerse de sus ataduras.

- No puedo hacerlo. – Sollozó la chica mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes.

- ¡Stefan es quien debería costarte no él! Cómo puedes quererlo después de que te utilizara, de que te besara pensando en mí. ¡Acaba con él!

- ¡Yo no soy como vosotros, zorra!

Tras aquellas palabras, la muchacha se abalanzó sobre la vampiresa tratando de clavarla la estaca, pero Héctor la cogió del cuello alzándola, apretando con fuerza y rabia.

- Despídete de tus amiguitos, bruja.

De pronto, el vampiro comenzó a perder fuerza sin saber como terminando por soltar a la joven mientras, sorprendido, miraba a su alrededor. Vivianne entró en escena y comenzó a recitar un poderoso hechizo acercándose a su hija.

- ¡Sally, necesito que me ayudes! - gritó la mujer para volver a sus versos en latín mientras su hija Corría, débil, a su lado agarrándola de la mano, uniéndose al hechizo.

La pareja de vampiros luchó fuertemente contra el poder invisible que intentaba reducirlos.

Héctor logró superar aquello y agarrando a Katherine, escaparon vertiginosamente del lugar haciendo que las brujas cesaran en su hechizo. Sally corrió con rapidez hasta los Salvatore y comenzó a desatarlos mientras les nombraba preguntándoles cómo estaban.

Los dos se sentían tan débiles que apenas podía hablar a la mujer. Vivianne se acercó y ayudó a su hija en la tarea, sacándole la gran estaca a Stefan del estomago mientras la castaña agarraba la madera clavada en el estomago de Damon y tiraba con rapidez, sacándola casi del tirón.

- Tenéis que beber sangre, no podremos sacaron de aquí. – Dijo mientras se remangaba acercando la muñeca a Damon.

- Estás débil, no es buena idea...

- ¡Bebé, Damon!

El chico obedeció a la joven y con cuidado, mordió su muñeca comenzando a absorber la tibia sangre de la muchacha con ganas.

- Tú también debes hacerlo, Stefan. – Habló Vivianne mientras imitaba a su hija.

- Vivianne, no es necesario.

- Lo es, habéis salvado a Sally. Hazlo.

El castaño obedeció mientras Damon paraba y comenzaba a sentirme mucho mejor. Miró a la chica a los ojos mientras ambos se ponían en pie y acarició su rostro, observando las secuelas de los golpes de Katherine.

- Gracias. Ahora te toca a ti. – Acto seguido mordió su muñeca y se la ofreció a la joven, quien bebió un leve trago con algo de repulsión para después, darle las gracias mirándole fijamente, sintiendo esas horribles ganas de besarle.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 36

El atardecer comenzaba a avecinarse mientras el grupo caminaba por el cementerio directos a la salida. El silencio invadía a los presentes y sólo se escuchaba el viento chocar contra las hojas de los altos árboles.

Una vez fuera del camposanto, todos se metieron en el coche del moreno, poniendo rumbo hacia la gran casa de madera. Aún había mucho que hacer.

- ¿Qué haremos si intentan hacer el hechizo de nuevo? – La pregunta de la castaña rompió el silencio al entrar a la casa de los hermanos. Todos se pararon y observaron a la chica esperando que la madre de esta contestara.

- No les daremos esa oportunidad. Todo está casi listo. Esta noche haré el conjuro para invertir el ciclo lunar y, dentro de cinco días podré sacar la estaca del cementerio. Vamos a acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

- A partir de ahora, deberíais quedaros aquí, todos estamos en peligro.

- Stefan tiene razón, hija. – Respondió la rubia mirando a la chica con resignación.

- Está bien, pero nada de discusiones. – Añadió mirando con seriedad a Damon, quien respondió asintiendo mientras levantaba las manos levemente en señal de paz.

- Voy a preparar el conjuro de esta noche. Estaré abajo.

Vivianne posó al mano en el hombro de su hija unos segundos, para después, desaparecer escaleras abajo. Damon, sin decir nada, salió de la estancia adentrándose en la casa, dejando a los dos amigos solos.

- Sally, gracias por lo que habéis hecho hoy por nosotros, y gracias por salvar a Damon.

- Sabes que no tienes que dármelas. – Los ojos de la chica se volvieron vidriosos ante la mirada de Stefan. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras la joven proseguía. – Ha sido horrible, Stefan, creí que ibais a morir de verdad.

- Tranquila, todo ha pasado. Fuiste muy valiente.

- Pensar que tendría que haberos matado... Cuando me puse delante de Damon me di cuenta de la verdad, de que no puedo huir de él, le amo con toda mi alma.

- Creo que Damon siente algo por ti. – Dijo Stefan con lentitud no sabiendo muy bien si aquello estaba bien.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No soy yo quien debería decirte nada pero, algo en él ha cambiado, hablé con él hace un tiempo y eso es lo que veo con claridad.

La joven se quedó paralizada asimilando aquellas palabras con incredulidad, Stefan la observó durante unos instantes.

- No te puedo creer, no puedo creer eso, no está bien...

- Olvídalo, ¿vale? Bastantes problemas tenemos ya como para ahora centrarnos en otras cosas, descansa Sally, lo verás todo más claro después.

Acto seguido, el vampiro desapareció del lugar dejando a la chica pensativa en la misma posición que al comienzo, para después, hacerle caso al chico y dirigirse a su antigua habitación donde durmió tras un largo rato de intensas preguntas en su cabeza.

Pasadas un par de horas, la joven bruja despertó en su habitación, se giró hacia el lado de la mesita de noche y miró el reloj digital. Eran las doce.

Sally se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia un espejo cercano donde observó su reflejo sin magulladuras ni rastro de golpes gracias a la sangre de vampiro. La muchacha se peinó un poco por encima y salió hacia el exterior con la idea de dirigirse al sótano.

En la pequeña mazmorra Vivianne se encontraba recitando un conjuro mientras por sus manos derramaba un liquido plateado y algo espeso, que la mujer dejaba caer sobre un pequeño caldero negro. La menor no irrumpió en la estancia hasta que la mujer hubo terminado.

- ¿Estabas haciendo el hechizo de la luna? – preguntó adentrándose en la sala.

- Sí, ya está listo. Mañana será luna nueva.

- Mamá, nos has salvado a todos. No sé como darte las gracias por lo que has hecho después de lo ocurrido.

La rubia, tras limpiar sus manos de aquel liquido, se dirigió con una sonrisa triste hacia su hija y mirándola a los ojos, prosiguió con ternura.

- Hija, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, como cualquier madre con sus hijos. Sé que los aprecias y por ello, los salvaré las veces que haga falta, son buenos.

- Gracias, eres una persona increíble, mamá.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza mientras Vivianne intentaba contener las lágrimas dentro de sus cansados ojos. Sally sin embargó lloró sobre el hombro de su madre en silencio durante varios minutos.

- Dentro de unos días todo habrá terminado y por fin, podrás ser feliz, cariño. No llores más, no sirve de nada. Voy a ir a dormir, estoy cansada hija.

- Claro, la habitación está al lado de la mía. La tercera al final del pasillo izquierdo.

- Mañana te veo.

- Descansa, mamá. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. – Se despidió la mujer con una sonrisa cansada mientras salía despacio de la sala.

La castaña observó a la mujer caminar con dificultad y la extrañó. Su madre parecía realmente cansada cuando ella siempre había estado llena de vitalidad, sus fuerzas parecían ir menguando con el paso de los días.

Tras apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, la chica salió del lugar dirigiéndose al salón, donde se sirvió un pequeño chorro de Wisky en un vaso para después, dejarse caer sobre uno de los sofás, suspirando. Damon apareció segundos más tarde tras ella y se sentó a su lado con otra copa en la mano.

- Te estaba buscando. – Dijo el joven mientras miraba su vaso de cerca.

- No es buen momento para bromas ni cosas parecidas, te lo aviso.

El vampiro bebió un sorbo y logró reunir fuerzas para continuar hablando con dificultad.

- Sólo quería darte las gracias por lo de esta tarde. Nos salvaste la vida. Me salvaste después de todo lo que ha pasado.

- Eres el hermano de Stefan, no puedo dejarte morir.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad, Sally, como antes lo has hecho.

- Yo no dije nada antes, después de todo te aprecio algo, pero ya está. – Respondió la joven algo nerviosa mientras trataba de aparentar indiferencia.

- Sabes que no es así. Tus ojos te delataron, sólo te he visto llorar de esa forma por Robert.

- No vayas por ahí, Damon...

- Dilo ¿ por qué te cuesta reconocer lo evidente?

- Vale, sí, te quiero, ya lo sabes, y no podría soportar que te pasara nada ¿vale? Me importas demasiado. – contestó la joven con rapidez mientras miraba los ojos azul pálido del hombre, quien la observaba fijamente.

Cuando terminó de hablar, el joven, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró la cara de la chica con delicadeza y la besó con ímpetu sin poder resistir su impulso.

Sally sintió como su corazón se disparaba sin poder evitarlo, y se entregó a aquel beso sin poner resistencia, no pudiendo evitar las ganas tremendas que sentía de continuar besando a Damon.

Después de unos minutos, ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno pudo resistir las ganas de volver a lanzarse por los labios del contrario, y así lo hicieron, uniéndose de nuevo en un apasionado beso pero, la chica, dándose cuenta de que aquello no estaba bien, se separó y salió corriendo de la estancia llena de vergüenza.


	37. Capítulo  37

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 37

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella noche en la que al pareja se había besado, y la situación no podía ser mas desesperante. Sally evitaba a Damon, y este no paraba de pensar en sus sentimientos hacia ella, cada vez eran mayores y parecía que la bruja no quería saber nada de aquello.

La joven castaña salió de su cuarto con cautela, intentando no encontrarse con el moreno. Era alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y esta recibió un mensaje al teléfono de Mike.

Al llegar a la cocina, encontró a Stefan con Elena.

- Hola, chicos.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

- Claro. - respondió mintiendo la joven mientras sonreía levemente sin ganas para después continuar hablando – ¿Esta tarde habéis quedado en el Grill? Mike me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndome si voy a ir.

- Él propuso que quedáramos y se ofreció a decírtelo. Creo que le gustas bastante.

A la respuesta de Elena, la chica se ruborizó levemente y sin mirar a los presentes contestó.

- Es un chico encantador y muy atractivo pero, no sé, creo que va muy rápido.

- Si quieres olvidarte de mi hermano, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no cerrarte puertas, Sally. Intenta disfrutar y no pienses en las consecuencias.

- Puede que tengas razón, Stefan, vivir con miedo y lamentándose es terrible, iré esta tarde con vosotros.

- Así se habla.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego. – Dijo Elena mientras se despedía de el vampiro con un beso y salía del lugar.

Stefan miró a la castaña, y tras un pequeño silencio, volvió a hablar observando sus ojos esmeralda.

- Ahora, cuéntame por qué estás evitando a Damon. Me he dado cuenta.

La chica casi se atragantó con su café al escuchar aquello y tosió levemente observando al hombre. Tras un suspiro, le contó lo sucedido armándose de valor.

- Damon y yo nos besamos hace dos noches después de que me diera las gracias, y por ello le evito, no tengo valor para mirarle a la cara después de lo que pasó.

- Bueno, no ha pasado nada malo, ¿no?

- No, pero... Tampoco bueno. No sé si quiero que esto siga ¿entiendes? No confió en él.

- Entiendo, es lógico. Deberías aclararle las cosas, Sally.

- Primero tengo que aclararme yo, no sé que hacer.

- Díselo, no puedes evitarle viviendo con él.

- Tienes razón, creo que esta noche se lo diré. Gracias

- No hay de qué. – respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa.

Antes de la llegada del ocaso, el grupo de jóvenes ya se encontraba en el Mystic Grill. Todos hablaban y reían sentados alrededor de una mesa.

Sally se sentía algo incomoda ya que notaba la mirada de Mike constantemente sobre ella, algo que la ponía nerviosa pero, tampoco podía hacer nada por remediar aquello con lo que, intentó hacer como si nada interviniendo en la conversación.

- ¿Os apetece jugar una partida al billar? Será divertido con Mike aquí, es buenísimo.

- Claro, vamos a ello. – respondió Stefan mirando a Caroline, mientras todos se levantaban y se dirigían a una de las mesas de billar del local.

- Oye, yo hace muchísimo que no juego a esto, no creo que sea buena idea que me deis una paliza. – dijo Sally con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los presentes.

- Te enseñaré cómo has de golpear las bolas. Es fácil.

- No sé, Mike, soy algo torpe para estos juegos.

- Tonterías, ven aquí. – Dijo el chico mientras la indicaba que se pusiera frente a las bolas y agarrara el palo.

Damon entró en el bar y saludó a su hermano con la mano en la distancia mientras se acercaba a la barra, sentándose y pidiendo su trago favorito. Mientras esperaba, observó la escena en el billar, sintiendo como los celos y el malhumor comenzaba a aflorar en él.

Mike se posicionó tras la bruja y suavemente movió su cuerpo colocándolo en la posición correcta para tirar, acariciando sus manos con lentitud, mientras susurraba en su oído los pasos que debía seguir para realizar un golpe certero.

Sally se sintió incomoda mientras notaba las miradas de los amigos posadas en ellos dos. Casi era capaz de saber que pensaban ante aquella escena.

- Así es como se hace. – Dijo el chico mientras se separaba con lentitud y cuidado.

- Gracias, Mike.

- Yo tampoco se jugar al billar ¿a mí no me enseñas? – Preguntó Damon con un deje de molestia en su voz mientras se posicionaba junto a la castaña.

- Damon, ven conmigo.

Stefan agarró al chico por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia la barra, alejándolo del grupo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco, Stefan.

- Pues deja al chico en paz, y a Sally, si tú no aprovechas tus oportunidades lo harán otros.

- No sé de qué me hablas. – respondió el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

- De eso. – Stefan señaló en la dirección de los chicos y el billar para que su hermano observase la dolorosa escena. Mike y Sally se estaban besando en un lado mientras los demás jugaban.

- Tengo que irme, me está entrando hambre de verdad. – dijo el moreno mientras se dirigía a la salida con paso rápido, malhumorado, dejando al castaño solo en la barra.

Damon golpeó con fuerza un árbol cercano para después, dirigirse en su coche velozmente hacia su casa. No podía contener la rabia de su interior ni el dolor. Al llegar al interior, se dirigió al minibar donde cogió una de las primeras botellas y comenzó a beber. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, pero no le dio importancia.

Minutos después, Sally entró en la estancia.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó al observar al moreno.

- ¿Y a ti? Porque no entiendo qué estás haciendo

- ¿De qué me hablas, Damon? – dijo la chica con extrañeza.

- No entiendo que hace dos noches me correspondieras y ahora te vayas besando con Mike.

- Oye, tú te vas acostando con otras y no te digo nada, ¡por qué no somos nada!

- Tú sabes que me amas aunque no lo reconozcas ¿vas a hacerle a él lo mismo que yo te hice a ti?

- No. A mí él me gusta de verdad, no sé que te habrás creído. Deja de meterte en mi vida, Damon, hace mucho tiempo que estás fuera de ella.

La joven se marchó escaleras arriba con enfado, dejando al chico parado en la estancia, para después, tirar la botella contra el suelo y dejarse caer en el sofá intentando contener las lágrimas.


	38. Capítulo 38

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 38

La voz firme de Stefan rebotaba en la cabeza de Damon como una pelota una y otra vez, causándole un dolor punzante debido a la resaca que sentía.

El moreno abrió los ojos molesto por la cantidad de luz en su cuarto mientras se incorporaba.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿A alguien se le ha muerto la mascota?

- Déjate de chorradas, Damon. Todo está listo, hoy será la gran noche. Vamos, levántate, te estamos esperando abajo.

El castaño desapareció cerrando la puerta tras él mientras Damon seguía tumbado boca arriba en la gran cama de sabanas blancas, pensando en las pocas ganas que tenía de nada.

Minutos después, el vampiro apareció en la gran estancia donde esperaban las dos mujeres y su hermano.

- Espero que seáis breves, no estoy en mi mejor momento. – Dijo el vampiro mientras se sentaba en un sillón y observaba a los presentes.

- El hechizo está listo, tenemos todo lo necesario y el conjuro de la luna salió bien, esta noche será luna nueva, el último día de luna nueva.

- Genial pues, vayamos a la cripta.

- Hay un problema, Damon. – Respondió el menor mientras lo miraba seriamente. – No están en la cripta. No les he encontrado.

- Genial... Pero habrá un plan B, ¿no? – Damon miró a las brujas expectante.

- Hemos probado un hechizo de localización, pero no ha funcionado, seguiremos intentándolo.

- Mientras nosotros dos vamos a buscarles.

- Claro, Vámonos.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida dejando a las mujeres en la estancia con el gran grimorio.

- ¿Y si realizamos un hechizo de invocación? Eso les traería hasta aquí.

- Podríamos probarlo aunque, sabiendo lo fuerte que es ese vampiro no sé como saldría. – Habló la rubia mientras tosía y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás bien?

- Tranquila, estoy bien.

- Últimamente te pasa muy a menudo... Pareces, cansada.

- Pronto terminará. Debemos darnos prisa, Sally.

La joven, algo aturdida por la respuesta de su madre, asintió extrañada para después, seguir ojeando el libro pero, su teléfono la distrajo de su cometido.

- ¿Por qué no lo coges?

- Es Mike, ahora no hay tiempo para otras cosas.

- Cógelo, yo puedo seguir sola. Ese chico me gusta para ti, Sally.

La castaña sonrió tristemente para después, responder a la llamada, la cual duró pocos minutos.

- Me ha dicho que vaya al Grill, que quiere decirme algo importante.

- Pues ve, estaré aquí y te avisaré si hay algo nuevo.

- No tardaré de todos modos.

La castaña guardó su teléfono móvil en uno de sus bolsillos y salió de la casa directa al bar donde en una mesa apartada, el joven la esperaba sonriente.

Sally se sentó frente a él mientras le preguntaba qué ocurría con una sonrisa, al verlo tan contento sin saber por qué.

- Sé que es muy pronto pero, necesito decirte todo lo que siento por ti. – respondió Mike tras un silencio con algo de nervios.

- Oye, Mike...

- No, déjame acabar. Te quiero, Sally, me gustas muchísimo y me gustaría que saliéramos juntos. ¿Qué me dices?

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos mientras se miraban fijamente. La joven bruja notó una gran tristeza ante aquella declaración, y no sabia por donde empezar ni cómo hacerlo para herir lo menos posible al chico.

- Mike... No voy a engañarte, por muy doloroso que sea para ambos. – Respondió tras un suspiro mirando al joven, mientras la cara de este cambiaba radicalmente. – No sería justo que yo empezase a salir contigo.

- Pero ¿Por qué? qué es lo que ocurre...

- Eres un chico genial y sé que podría quererte, pero soy estúpida, y amo a Damon. Sé que esto suena a excusa y topicazo asqueroso pero, es la verdad, y créeme, me duele mucho que así sea. Entiendo que no quieras verme más, Mike.

- En realidad siempre lo he sabido. Se te nota en todo, Sally.

- Lo siento... No me gustaría estar contigo por despecho mientras pienso en él.

- Gracias por ser sincera. Aún así no hay por qué acabar mal.

- Eso suena genial.

- Bueno, pues, ya nos veremos. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos.

La joven asintió mientras ambos se levantaban y se dirigían a la salida del lugar, donde se despidieron con un abrazo, para después, cada uno dirigirse hacia su propio camino.

Mientras la joven andaba pensativa y apesadumbrada hacia la casa Salvatore, su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo pero, esta vez, lo cogió sin pensarlo.

- Qué pasa, Stefan.

- ¿No estás en casa? – preguntó el vampiro alarmado al otro lado.

- No...

- Tienes que ir corriendo, ellos van para allá. Nosotros no tardaremos en llegar.

- Dios mío, Stefan...

- Tranquila, sólo corre, ten cuidado.

Ambos colgaron rápidamente y la castaña comenzó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la gran casa de madera, rezando porque los vampiros aún no hubieran llegado y a su madre no le hubiera pasado nada.

Tras unos minutos, los hermanos Salvatore llegaron a la casa aparcando delante de esta, mientras observaban que en el interior se estaba produciendo una pelea al observar como varios cristales estaban rotos y al escuchar los sonidos de objetos romperse.

Los dos vampiros corrieron hacia el interior, entrando en la vivienda de forma súbita, para, acto seguido, comenzar a luchar contra la pareja enemiga mientras Vivianne se dirigía al sótano en busca de la estaca de álamo negro.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 39

Sally llegó casi sin aliento ante la imponente casa Salvatore sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Tras observar desde el exterior unos segundos, corrió hacia la zona trasera y entró por un acceso oculto que comunicaba con el sótano directamente.

Entró en el angosto pasillo mientras, lentamente, se dirigía a la pequeña mazmorra donde encontró a su madre cogiendo los utensilios del hechizo con rapidez. La rubia se asustó al girarse y hallar a la chica.

- Menos mal que estás bien. – Dijo la joven mientras abrazaba a su madre.

- Vamos, hay que acabar con esto de una vez. Distráelos junto con los vampiros y le clavaré la estaca.

- Vale.

- Ten cuidado.

Sally asintió y salió corriendo escaleras arriba buscando a los vampiros mientras su corazón latía desbocado. Entró en el salón con cautela observando la imponente lucha entre las dos parejas de vampiros y, con un fuerte movimiento de brazos, derribó a los dos enemigos quienes pronto se incorporaron y se lanzaron hacia la bruja, que comenzó otro hechizo para contraatacar mientras Damon y Stefan se abalanzaban sobre Katherine y Héctor.

Vivianne observó la escena con cautela, apoyada en la pared del pasillo esperando el momento propicio para atacar y, este vino cuando, los dos vampiros consiguieron reducir a los hermanos y a Sally, quien intentaba desesperadamente deshacerse de las fuertes manos de Katherine.

La rubia, velozmente apareció tras Héctor y le clavó la estaca negra en el lado izquierdo de la espalda mientras Katherine gritaba horrorizada, y soltaba a la joven bruja, quien corrió hacia su madre comenzando a recitar el hechizo en latín.

Los hermanos Salvatore observaron la escena tirados en el suelo, aún doloridos y sangrantes mientras el vampiro milenario se deshacía convirtiéndose en grisácea ceniza y la vampiresa lloraba amargamente corriendo hacia los restos de su amado.

De pronto, Vivianne comenzó a toser violentamente hasta que, de su boca, salió sangre.

- ¡Mamá ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Sally mientras sujetaba a su madre, quien, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

- ¿Qué hora es? – La mujer habló con un hilo de voz mientras intentaba no toser.

- Las doce menos veinticinco... Necesitas descansar, mamá.

- Sally, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Mañana ahora..

- ¡No! no habrá mañana, hija. Lo siento.

La joven la miro extrañada y asustada mientras Vivianne la observaba con suma seriedad, para después de unos segundos, ambas desaparecer escaleras arriba dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que ocupaba la joven bruja.

En el salón, ahora destrozado, Damon logró deshacerse de la madera que atravesaba su cuerpo. Él joven se incorporó y con una estaca improvisada en mano, se dirigió hacia la destrozada Katherine.

- Mátame, Damon, todo me da igual.

- Debería hacerlo pero ¿Sabes qué, Katherine? Creo que es más justo que sigas viva y sufras tanto como hemos sufrido todos, y escúchame bien, si te atreves a acercarte a Sally o a este pueblo, te volveré a encerrar en la cripta. No te voy a dar el gusto de dejar de ser un monstruo.

Stefan contemplaba atónito la escena, escuchando aquellas palabras, que desde luego, no parecían proceder del Damon que conocía.

El moreno tiró la estaca con desgana hacia un lado de la sala mientras subía escaleras arriba, sin inmutarse por nada más, entonces Katherine, desapareció velozmente de la estancia llevándose consigo las cenizas del ya difunto Héctor.

Stefan observó el desorden pero, tras unos segundos, suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que todo había acabado. Recordó, entonces, lo anteriormente sucedido con Vivianne, y corrió preocupado escaleras arriba.

En la habitación se encontraban Damon, Sally y Vivianne, tumbada en la blanca y espaciosa cama. Stefan se quedó junto a su hermano mientras observaban la escena.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó la mujer, moribunda.

- Las doce menos cuarto.

- No queda mucho tiempo...

- ¿Para qué, qué pasa? Necesitas descansar, el hechizo ha sido fuerte.

- No estoy así por el hechizo. Ha llegado la hora de que sepas la verdad, Sally, y espero que me entiendas y no te enfades.

- Me estás asustando.

Stefan hizo una señal al moreno y ambos salieron de la sala aunque, igualmente, estuvieran donde estuvieran, escuchaban las voces de ambas. La mujer continuó cuando la puerta se cerró.

- Sally, me estoy muriendo, esta es mi última noche.

- ¿De qué me hablas? - preguntó la joven sorprendida mirando a la mujer seriamente.

- Desde hace siglos, sobre las mujeres Wytte pesa una maldición. Otra estirpe de brujas descubrió que nuestras antepasadas ayudaron a vampiros, y por ello nos hicimos más poderosas y sabias. Cómo castigo, por alterar el orden natural, nos maldijeron a morir el día que cumpliéramos los cincuenta.

- Pero tú vas a cumplir cuarenta dentro de un cuarto de hora... – Respondió la joven con los ojos vidriosos, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Yo rompí la maldición para que tú pudieras vivir, y tus hijas... Viajé a Londres donde viven las ascendentes de ese aquelarre cuando supe que te iba a tener. Ellas accedieron a romper la maldición, pero yo tendría que pagar un precio, el de acortar mi vida.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó la joven entre lágrimas.

- No quería que vivieras condicionada, pensando que moriría sin que pudieras hacer nada, creí que era lo mejor pero, me equivoqué. Lo siento, Sally.

- No puede pasar esto... No puedo, mamá... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

- Cuídate, y cuida a tu padre. Cuéntale la verdad, Sally, hazlo con quien te importe de verdad, no cometas mis errores.

- Tu lo hiciste porque creías que era lo correcto, no lo hiciste mal.

- No te derrumbes, Sally, tienes que seguir adelante. Te quiero hija.

La mujer tosió y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras la joven la nombraba con miedo pero, al observar que la mujer quedó totalmente inmóvil, comenzó a gritar, llamándola con desesperación mientras el reloj marcaba la medianoche.


	40. Capítulo 40

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 40

Los dos hermanos estaban sentados en el salón en completo silencio mientras escuchaban, inevitablemente, a las dos mujeres hablar en el piso superior.

Cuando Sally comenzó a llorar y gritar desesperada al marcar las doce, Damon, sin pensarlo dos veces, subió con suma rapidez escaleras arriba, metiéndose en la habitación, donde encontró a la joven intentando con desesperación devolverle la vida a su madre con un hechizo.

El vampiro se acercó a la joven tras observar que el conjuro no funcionaba, y está abrazó el cadáver de Vivianne mientras lloraba totalmente desconsolada, maldiciendo su suerte.

- ¡Vuelve, por favor, vuelve, te necesito!

- Sally, no funciona.- Dijo el vampiro mientras se acaba más a ella.

Tras unos minutos, la castaña desistió y se alejó de la cama cubriendo su rostro con las manos para continuar llorando amargamente mientras el joven la contemplaba. Stefan apareció en ese momento en la estancia mientras Damon abrazaba a la chica, quien se abrazó fuertemente al hombre.

- Yo me ocuparé de todo. – Comentó el castaño mientras observaba a su hermano y sacaba el cadáver del cuarto, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras el llanto y agonía de la joven llenaba la estancia. Damon, por su parte, se mantenía en silencio sin soltar a la chica, aferrándola más a él hasta que la castaña rompió entre sollozos el lúgubre silencio.

- Esto no puede ser cierto, por favor, dime que no está pasando, Damon...

- Lo siento, Sally.

- Es mi madre, y después de Robert, no puedo soportar más.

- Escúchame. – Dijo mientras se separaba y observaba sus ojos muy cerca de ella, con total sinceridad – No va a morir nadie más porque antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mí. Nadie te va a tocar, ni a tu padre, ni a Stefan.

- ¿Por qué harías eso? – Preguntó mientras derramaban lágrimas raudas por sus mejillas y el joven tragaba, pensando en el paso que iba a dar, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos intensamente.

- Porque te quiero, Sally, y haré cualquier cosa por ti.

La chica miró sorprendida y confusa al vampiro, quien la observaba seriamente esperando algún tipo de repuesta pero, lo que no podría haber imaginado era la reacción de la joven quien, se acercó al chico con lentitud y lo besó tiernamente.

Damon respondió el beso con más ganas, mientras abrazaba a la joven con fuerza pensado en lo paradójico de su vida.

Ambos se separaron tras unos instantes y sin mediar palabra, salieron del cuarto en busca de Stefan.

Un par de días después, los jóvenes se encontraban en Queens y de nuevo, en el cementerio donde el hermano de la chica fue enterrado pero, esta vez, Damon se encontraba junto a los presentes y no distanciado.

El joven observa a Sally pudiendo, incluso, sentir la tristeza que la desbordaba y aquello hacia que sintiera un dolor punzante en su interior. Sabia, de esta forma, que la amaba.

Tras la ceremonia en el cementerio y su posterior continuación en la casa de la familia Wytte, sólo los hermanos vampiros quedaron en el lugar, esperando en el salón de la casa a que la joven castaña terminara de contarle a su padre lo que realmente ocurrió. Cuando está entró en la estancia los dos se levantaron rápidamente guardando silencio.

- Él quería estar sólo, necesita descansar.

- ¿Ha ido bien?

- Sí, lo ha entendido aunque, es normal que le cueste créelo, con el tiempo se irá adaptando. Gracias a los dos. – Respondió la chica mientras dirigía la mirada hacia los dos hermanos sintiendo como el cansancio y la tristeza comenzaban a hacer mella en ella, pero aún así, continuó.- Debo quedarme con él, estamos solos, tenemos que cuidarnos mutuamente.

- Es lógico, no te preocupes, todo ha pasado, no creemos que Katherine vaya a volver. – Stefan comentó con una leve sonrisa.

- Aún así podría ser algo peligroso que se quedara sola por aquí.

- No voy a dejarle solo, Damon. Es demasiado duro.

- No tenéis por qué iros, yo puedo quedarme por aquí.

Stefan volvió la vista hacia el hombre con una gran sorpresa mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Damon queriendo hacer de canguro? No, sabia perfectamente el por qué de aquello y sonrió en su interior.

- Tú decides, Sally.

- Bueno, no veo por qué no... – Respondió algo vacilante mientras trataba de evitar los ojos de los vampiros.

- Pues entonces yo me marcho, no puedo desaparecer de Mystic Falls. Cuídate mucho y ánimo, con cualquier cosa, ya sabes.

- Gracias, Stefan. Eres un buen amigo.

Ambos se abrazaron y a continuación, el chico dio una palmada en la espalda de su hermano para después, dirigirse hacia la salida del hogar dejando a la pareja sola en la estancia, de pie, evitando sus miradas.

- Supongo que sería descortés no pedirte que te quedaras después de lo que vosotros hicisteis por mí y por mi madre...

- Si no quieres no importa, aunque sabes que es más seguro. Prometo que no habrá bromas. – Añadió con una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras miraba los ojos esmeralda de la joven, y esta hacia amago de reír.

- Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Robert, ya sabes donde está... Creo que me voy a ir a dormir, no me encuentro muy bien.

- No te preocupes por mí, no me meteré en problemas. Descansa.

- Gracias...

Tras mirarse unos instantes, la chica desapareció con rapidez y vergüenza escaleras arriba dejando al chico de pie, pensando en lo que el futuro le depararía.


	41. Capítulo 41

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 41

Damon merodeaba por el barrio de Sally a altas horas de la madrugada cerciorándose de que todo andaba correctamente, mientras pensaba en cómo había llegado a aquella situación. Katherine le había arruinado la vida, y él, a la joven bruja, por ello sabia que nunca le perdonaría. El moreno sintió una punzada en el corazón mientras pensaba en aquello. Sabía que se lo merecía y debería aprender a vivir con su error para toda la eternidad.

El sonido de su teléfono hizo que despejara su mente de aquellos pensamientos nefastos. Cogió el móvil con cansancio y sin mirar quien era respondió a la llamada.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí, Damon?

- Que grata sorpresa, Stefan. Tranquilas, de momento. ¿por allí?

- Nada nuevo. Ni rastro de Katherine. ¿Qué tal está Sally?

- Intenta aparentar que está bien pero, está destrozada. Se pasa la vida en el cementerio. – Respondió el moreno con un deje de tristeza mientras contemplaba la casa de la chica.

- Cuídala, Damon. Esto ha sido demasiado duro.

- Descuida, hermano. No volveré a cagarla, he aprendido la lección.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Suerte.

Acto seguido, los dos vampiros colgaron y el moreno contempló durante unos instantes más la ventana de la joven bruja. La luz estaba encendida, por lo cual, dedujo que la chica estaba despierta.

Damon, en un rápido movimiento, llegó hasta la ventana de Sally y entró sigilosamente quedando sentado en el alfeizar. Cuando la castaña se giró, se sobresaltó al encontrar al moreno.

- Joder, Damon... – Murmuró la joven llevándose la mano al pecho mientras andaba unos pasos y se sentaba sobre la cama.

- Lo siento, creí que abrir la puerta sería más ruidoso que esto. ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Tú qué crees? – La joven suspiró y continuó mirando al chico a los ojos para cambiar de tema. - ¿Has visto algo raro?

- No, todo está en orden, y en Mystic Falls también, acabo de hablar con Stefan.

- Bien... Algo es algo. – Se hizo un incomodo silencio que la castaña rompió pensativa. - ¿Crees que ella volverá?

- Me extraña que no lo haya hecho ya, me tiene descolocado por ello.

- Matamos al amor de su vida, tiene que volver, no creo que ya no le importe nada. Tú dijiste que era muy vengativa y que era lo que buscaba al salir de la cripta. Ahora con más razón tiene que venir. Damon, no puedo perder a nadie más.

- Y no lo harás. No dejaremos que pase.

El moreno miró fijamente a Sally con semblante serio mientras esta observaba un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sabía que hablaba en serio, sentía el sentimiento dentro de él y eso le dio vértigo.

- No te reconozco. Hace unos años eras un cabrón interesado que sólo pensaba en si mismo y ahora, de repente, haces esto. Damon, no he podido olvidarme de ti y es estúpido por mi parte.

- Ambos sabemos que el único estúpido he sido yo. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

- Te he perdonado ¿y sabes por qué? porque te quiero, Damon. Pero no soy capaz de confiar en ti de nuevo. Hay una parte de mí que siempre está alerta contigo y por eso mismo, esto está siendo tan complicado. ¿Cómo vuelvo a confiar en ti si ya no te creo?

El moreno observó unos segundos los ojos esmeralda de la joven, compungidos y sinceros con algo de tristeza. Sabía que tenía toda la razón y eso le dolía de una forma bestial.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, el vampiro se levantó y se posicionó junto a la chica en la cama de sabanas blancas, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

- No hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo, Sally, y haré lo que haga falta para que de nuevo puedas confiar en mí. Te lo prometo. – Dijo el joven en voz baja mientras acariciaba con suavidad el rostro de la chica.

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras sentían unas irrefrenables ganas de besarse que, no pudieron soportar al hallarse tan cerca el uno del otro.

El beso fue intensificándose a medida que los dos jóvenes incrementaban las caricias que se propinaban. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pesar de ser conscientes de la situación y lentamente, comenzaron a desnudarse de forma mutua con ternura sin parar de besarse.

Damon tumbó a la joven y se posicionó encima suya mientras trataba de deshacerse del sujetador de esta, para después, comenzar a besar con pasión su cuello, descendiendo hasta el pecho de la bruja, quien emitió un leve gemido.

Minutos después, el moreno penetró a la joven con ansias mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del vampiro fuertemente.

Ambos habían deseado durante mucho tiempo que aquel momento llegara, a pesar de la delicada situación en la que se encontraba su relación pero, ninguno pensó en las consecuencias de aquello, puesto que, el amor que sentían hacia el contrario era aún más grande que cualquier contratiempo.

La mañana siguiente no tardó en llegar y descubrir a los dos amantes abrazados y desnudos en la cama de la joven castaña.

Damon se encontraba despierto observando a Sally con cariño, mientras pensaba en qué ocurriría a partir de aquel momento. Cuando la chica comenzó a despertar, el joven paró de acariciar su cabello casi dorado, debido al imponente sol de la mañana, y la observó con una sonrisa divertida, ya que la chica intentaba, molesta, apartar el sol de sus ojos.

- Buenos días, veo que no soy el único ser nocturno de por aquí.

- Dios ¿qué hemos hecho? – Preguntó retóricamente la joven mientras se cubría con la sabana y agachaba la cabeza, pensando que aquello sólo traería problema.

- Vamos, ha estado muy bien. Reconócelo.

- Damon, no es momento para bromas. Lo que te dije anoche va en serio.

- ¿Entonces por qué me sigues el rollo? Quieres esto tanto como yo, Sally o no recuerdas que no me soltabas.. – Continuó el joven divertido mientras observaba a la joven con una sonrisa torcida y sexy.

- ¿Ya empiezas a ser el de siempre? – Habló la joven mientras le golpeaba con uno de los cojines de la cama.

- Es el Damon que te enamoró, no lo olvides. Ves, te has sonreído.

La chica cambió la pequeña sonrisa estúpida de su rostro y se levantó de la cama comenzando a vestirse rápidamente para salir del cuarto y dejar al vampiro en la habitación.


	42. Capítulo 42

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 42

Tan sólo unas horas después de haberse levantado junto a Damon, Sally se encontraba en el cementerio ante las tumbas de su hermano y madre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas a gran velocidad y no sabía priorizar aquellos pensamientos, se encontraba agobiada y perdida en un futuro oscuro. La joven bruja habló en un susurro mientras observaba fijamente el nombre de su madre en la lápida.

- No sabes cuanta falta nos haces, mamá. Perdóname por lo que estoy haciendo pero, estoy perdida, no sé qué hacer... Ojalá estuviera aquí para decirme qué hacer con Damon.

Una suave brisa recorrió el lugar y la chica sonrió levemente mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

- No sé si de verdad puedo confiar en él ¿sabes? Lo único que sé es que le quiero aunque me da miedo. – La castaña observó el infinito para después suspirar resignada y volver la vista a las tumbas - Tampoco me he olvidado de ti, Robert, siento tanto esto... Tú no tendrías que estar aquí.

La culpabilidad provocó que el llanto se intensificara mientras la bruja pensaba en todas las cosas que habían salido mal desde hacia 5 años pero, lo que realmente la tenía en un sin vivir era Damon. Él ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos sin quererlo y no sabía que hacer con aquella situación. Nadie podría ayudarla a aclarar sus sentimientos.

La chica recogió unas flores que se hallaban a sus pies y tras besarlas con amor y tristeza, las deposito repartiéndolas en las dos tumbas, para después, darse la vuelta y salir del tranquilo lugar en absoluto silencio.

Unas manzanas antes de llegar a su calle, Sally se encontró con Damon quien, al verla, se dirigió algo serio hacia ella.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? Acaso no te ha quedado claro que estás en peligro ¿por qué no me avisas cuando te vas?

Sally observó con cansancio al vampiro y tras un suspiro, miró sus fríos ojos azules.

- No estoy de humor, Damon. Sé cuidarme sola, así que, no te comportes como mi niñera o ya estás volviéndote con Stefan.

- ¡No hay de qué, Sally! Es un placer preocuparse por ti. – Respondió el moreno molesto mientras la chica evitaba su mirada.

- Lo siento ¿vale? Tengo demasiadas cosas sin resolver y lo único que quiero es que todo acabe ya.

- Espero que eso no tenga que ver conmigo.

- Tú eres el foco principal de mis problemas, Damon. Ya lo sabes.

Acto seguido, la joven comenzó a andar en dirección a su casa, dejando al hombre pensativo y algo sorprendido, debido a la sinceridad de la bruja.

Minutos después, ambos llegaron a la casa de la joven en silencio pero, al abrir la puerta y adentrarse en el vestíbulo, ambo quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarse todo patas arriba.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- Está trabajando, voy a llamarle para asegurarme.

- Vale, no te muevas de aquí, voy a mirar en el resto de la casa.

Tras las palabras del moreno, este salió con suma rapidez adentrándose en el hogar mientras la joven marcaba con nerviosismo y rapidez el número de su progenitor.

- ¿Sí, qué pasa, Sally?

- Papá, no vengas a casa, estate en el taller hasta que te avise, puede haber alguien en casa.

Un estridente sonido apartó la atención de la chica del móvil, y con rapidez, se despidió colgando mientras se dirigía temerosa hacia el foco del ruido. En cuestión de segundos los sonidos de una pelea se desataron por toda la casa.

Sally observó como Katherine intentaba con todas sus ganas acabar con Damon por lo cual, la joven derribó a la vampiresa con un hechizo que, aún así, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararle los pies.

La morena, en un movimiento veloz, se posicionó tras la joven bruja agarrándola del cuello mientras apretaba con ganas hasta que el vampiro logró deshacer el ataque, pero la vampiresa le clavó una estaca en el pecho y, por un momento, la acción se detuvo mientras Sally gritaba con miedo a la morena.

Con suerte la estaca se hundió en el lado derecho del pecho de Damon, y este, con grandes dolores, la sacó de su interior yendo directo a clavársela a la morena, quien quedó inmóvil sin importarle que la muerte la acechara.

Antes de que Damon pudiera clavarle la estaca, Sally le detuvo con un grito, observando el rostro compungido por el dolor de la vampiresa.

- No lo hagas, Damon, nosotros no somos asesinos, ella sí.

- Matadme, haced lo que queráis, ya nada tiene sentido en mi vida. La venganza ya es inútil.

- Lárgate y no vuelvas más, Katherine, porque si no, te encerraré en la cripta para que sufras por toda la eternidad la perdida de Héctor. No meces que te matemos, nos has causado demasiado daño.

Sally observó con rabia e impotencia los ojos marrones de la mujer mientras esta, por unos instantes, sentía una punzada de dolor al recordar a su amante. Sin mediar palabra, la vampiresa desapareció en un vertiginoso movimiento desapareciendo de la casa.

Damon emitió un sonoro quejido mientras dejaba caer la estaca que sostenía en la mano. Un dolor intenso hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo mientras Sally corría preocupada hacia él.

- ¿¡ Qué ocurre?

- Al sacarme la estaca ha quedado alguna astilla y se está moviendo. – Habló con dificultad el hombre mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyándose contra una pared.

- Hay que sacártela, podría perforarte el corazón.

- Bueno, así te desharías de tus problemas. – Bromeó el hombre con una mueca de dolor.

- No digas tonterías... Vale, voy a sacártela, no te muevas, Damon.

Tras vacilar unos instantes, la joven bruja hundió sus dedos en la herida del vampiro con algo de aprensión y comenzó a buscar la madera en el pecho del moreno, quien gritaba debido al horrible sufrimiento.

- Aquí está. – Habló la joven con alegría mientras extraía la astilla mostrándosela a Damon, quien emitía quejidos apagados, intentando recuperarse de la extracción. Sally lo observó algo preocupada. - ¿Necesitas sangre?

- No, dentro de un rato se me pasará. Me has salvado la vida.

- Y tú a mí, Damon. Empieza a ser costumbre.

A la leve sonrisa de la bruja, el vampiro respondió de la misma forma pero, tras unos instantes contemplándose mutuamente, el hombre se acercó lentamente y unió sus labios a los de ella.


	43. Capítulo 43

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 43

Pasados un par de días, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, sin intentos de asesinato ni noticias alarmantes.

Damon y Sally se encontraban en una situación un tanto incomoda después de la pelea contra Katherine en la casa de la bruja. Ambos se evitaban, aunque, era ella quien sentía más aprensión a quedarse sola con el vampiro ya que, sentía miles de cosas diferentes y contradictorias entre sí, que no sabía como ordenar ni esquivar.

A pesar de todo aquello, la castaña sabía que no podía dejarse achantar por sus cavilaciones o Damon comenzaría a molestarla, queriendo saber el por qué de aquel comportamiento estúpido. Ambos eran mayorcitos y debían comportarse como adultos.

El sol brillaba con intensidad aquella mañana en Queens mientras Sally dormía dando vueltas en su cama algo inquita. Sentía dentro de la inconsciencia de su sueño, como una voz de mujer la llamaba e intentaba decirla algo que no lograba a comprender.

Ella intentaba dirigirse hacia la voz pero, no podía distinguir nada ya que sólo veía oscuridad a su alrededor, una oscuridad tan grande que no lograba vislumbrar sus propias manos pero, aún así, caminó con paso vacilante hacía adelante, llamando a quien la nombraba.

Cada paso que daba hacia que aquella fantasmal voz sonará más fuerte y nítida, hasta el punto en que llegó a escuchar a la perfección como la decía `` _Sally, cuidado ´´_ pero, en el momento en que empezó a entender el mensaje, despertó súbitamente incorporándose en el cama, debido al sonido de su móvil.

La bruja miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar alguien pero estaba sola en el lugar con lo cual, agitó levemente la cabeza y cogió rápidamente el teléfono de la pequeña mesilla de noche, ignorando lo que había sucedido en su sueño.

- ¿Qué pasa Stefan? – Preguntó mientras se restregaba un ojo con la mano y se ponía en pie.

- Tenéis que volver Damon y tú rápidamente a Mystic Falls, Sally.- La voz de su amigo sonó agitada a la par que preocupada, algo que hizo que Sally sintiera un escalofrió.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Stefan? No me asustes.

Se hizo un silencio tenso después de la pregunta de la joven y, después de unos segundos, el hombre respondió con seriedad.

- Han asesinado a Bárbara.

- ¡¿Qué? Cómo es posible... ¿Quién ha sido? – Preguntó alterada mientras daba vueltas por la sala, cogiendo la ropa para vestirse.

- No lo sé, pero, quien quiera que lo hizo, quería que nos enterásemos. Me llamaron desde su móvil y escuché la pelea. Cuando fui era tarde.

- Está bien, voy a llamar a Damon y vamos para allá de inmediato.

- Hasta ahora.

Acto seguido, ambos colgaron y la bruja salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras se bestia de camino al salón, donde encontró a Damon sentado en el sofá, mirando sin interés el televisor.

- Bueno, bueno, si me lo pides así no puedo decirte que no. – Respondió con una sonrisa divertida mientras apagaba el televisor en un rápido movimiento y se ponía en pie.

- Déjate de chorradas, Damon. Acaba de llamar Stefan, tenemos que volver, han asesinado a Bárbara.

El semblante del vampiro cambió al instante volviéndose rígido por la seriedad.

- ¿Qué más sabe al respecto?

- Qué quién lo hizo quería que nos enterásemos. Tenemos que irnos ya. Voy a llamar a mi padre y contarle lo que ocurre.

- No tardes mucho, voy a hacer la maleta mientras tanto.

- Damon, no voy a dejarle sólo aquí.

- Traeré a alguien para que lo cuide, no te preocupes. Es la ventaja de ser inmortal ¿sabes? Conoces mucha gente que te debe favores.

La mujer lo miró durante unos segundos poco convencida pero se centró en el teléfono cuando escuchó la voz de su padre responder.

La noche había llegado hacía un par de horas cuando la pareja aparcaba frente a la gran casa de los Salvatore. Sally no pudo reprimir un suspiro al observarla frente a ella, al recordar todo lo acontecido en tan poco tiempo, y al pensar en qué cosas horribles podían venir. Sintió un escalofrío al meditar aquello y automáticamente recordó aquella voz que la había hablado en sueños, que la había alertado sobre un peligro.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Stefan nos está esperando, vamos. – Dijo Damon sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras la empujaba suavemente pro la espalda para que caminara.

Tras llamar Damon a la puerta con fuerza, Stefan abrió pocos segundos después mostrándose serio pero, su cara dibujó una leve sonrisa al observar a su amiga, quien se abrazó a él fuertemente durante unos segundos.

- ¿A mí no me abrazas, hermanito? – Se mofó Damon mientras entraba en el interior y dejaba un bolso negro con ropa de la chica en el suelo.

- Me alegro de ver que sigues como siempre, Damon. – Respondió el castaño mientras andaba tras su hermano, que ya estaba sirviéndose una copa en el minibar del amplio salón.

- Las buenas costumbres nunca se pierden. Bueno, cuéntanos todo lo que sabes.

- Anoche de madrugada sonó mi móvil, era Bárbara, o al menos eso creía yo. Escuché una pelea y después, una mujer cogió el teléfono y me dijo que nos preparásemos para morir.

- ¿Y ya está?

- Ya está. Luego fue a su casa y me la encontré muerta alrededor de un desorden bastante grande.

- Esa mujer que la mató era una vampiresa, claro.

- De eso no hay duda, y más fuerte y antigua, claro está.

- ¿Y tenéis idea de quién ha podido ser? – Preguntó Sally mirando a ambos hermanos, pero estos movieron la cabeza en señal de negación.

- ¿Katherine tendrá algo que ver en esto?

- La dejamos bien claro todo la última vez que nos hizo una visita. No creo que haya sido ella.

- Está desequilibrada, ahora mismo todo sería posible. – Añadió la bruja rebatiendo al moreno.

- Tiene razón, Damon. No podemos fiarnos de ella después de todo lo que ha hecho. Debemos salir a buscarla, quizás sepa algo sobre todo esto.

- Está bien, pero ¿Por dónde empezamos? Podría estar en cualquier sitio.

- Haré un hechizo de localización. No creo que tengáis nada de Katherine ¿verdad?

- Esos tiempos oscuros ya pasaron. – Respondió Damon para después, beber de su vaso.

- Entonces necesitaré sangre de alguno de vosotros. Ella os convirtió, tenéis un vinculo común.

- Ya me encargo yo, Stefan. No te molestes.

El castaño salió de la estancia sin decir nada mientras Damon se sentaba en uno de los sofás junto a la chica,

- ¿Has cogido mis cosas, verdad?

- ¿Tus cachivaches para hacer trucos? Sí está todo en la maleta.

La chica se levantó ignorando el comentario y se dirigió al vestíbulo para recoger lo que necesitaba, no sin antes pasarse por la cocina y coger un cuenco de cristal.

- Dame la mano. – Ordenó al vampiro mientras sujetaba una pequeña daga plateada.

Damon no puso objeción y tendió su mano a la castaña, quien rajó en su palma con rapidez vertiendo la sangra en el cuenco.

- ¿Oye, cuándo vamos a dejar de evitarnos de ese modo?

- Nadie se está evitando. – Mintió mientras desplegaba un gran mapa sobre la mesa.

- Venga ya, Sally. Desde que nos acostamos me evitas.

- Oye, Damon, no creo que este sea el mejor momento, alguien viene a por nosotros.

- Nunca es el momento, empiezo a cansarme ¿sabes? – Respondió de mala gana mientras escudriñaba los ojos de la chica.

- Pues eso es lo que hay, si morimos si que no habrá momento nunca.

El moreno suspiró sonoramente cansado mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el sofá.

- Ya la tenemos. – Alertó Sally contemplando la sangre correr por el mapa y centrarse en un punto. Está a las afueras el pueblo ¿Qué hace aquí? no hay nada a las afueras, sólo bosque.

- La casa de Héctor. En el siglo xix el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa de campo, a las afueras. Él y Katherine hacían allí sus encuentro, evitando que la gente les pillara. Voy a llamar a Stefan y saldremos de inmediato.

- Yo también voy. – Dijo la joven mientras se levantaba, imitando al moreno.

- Puede ser peligroso.

- Quedarme aquí también puede serlo. Piensa que hay una vampiresa suelta a parte de Katherine que quiere ver correr nuestra sangre.

- Vale, pues andando. – Respondió malhumorado Damon mientras se encaminaba con Sally siguiéndole en busca de Stefan.


	44. Capítulo 44

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 44

Mientras el trío se alejaba del pequeño pueblo, la oscuridad se hacía más absoluta, al igual que el silencio, sólo roto por el rugir del motor del coche de Stefan.

Después de un cuarto de hora de viaje, el grupo comenzó a divisar una imponente casa de campo de madera, visiblemente desmejorada por el paso del tiempo. Al llegar hasta sus inmediaciones, la bruja pudo darse cuenta de cuan poderío tuvo que tener el vampiro milenario en aquella época al contemplar el lugar.

- Abrir bien los ojos, podría estar esperándonos. – Habló Stefan mientras todos salían del vehículo y observaban atentamente a su alrededor.

- No sé si recordáis que yo no tengo visión infrarroja y no veo nada en esta absoluta oscuridad.

- Hasta que no entremos en la casa no hagas la luz, podríamos delatarnos. Agárrate a mí, yo te guiaré. – Dijo Damon mientras ofrecía su mano y la bruja, recelosa, la miraba unos instantes para después, tomarla vacilando.

Con sigilo, todos se encaminaron hacia la fachada principal de la casa donde encontraron una ventana rota por la cual entraron en el interior de la vivienda llena de moho y polvo.

Sólo se escuchaba el crujir de la antigua madera bajo los pies del grupo mientras avanzaban hacia lo que en otros tiempos, fue el gran salón.

Sally, con un movimiento de manos, logró encender una gran araña que colgaba del techo con velas desgastadas y torcidas, haciendo que el lugar quedara en una inquietante penumbra.

La amplia sala se encontraba en las mismas lamentables condiciones que el resto de la casa. Los pocos muebles que quedaban en la habitación estaban rotos y deteriorados, esparcidos sin ningún orden por la zona.

Mientras cada uno inspeccionaba algo diferente de la sala, unos pasos hicieron que los dos hermanos se giraran hacia la puerta, donde Katherine apareció como de la nada sin entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? ¿Acaso no tuvisteis bastante que ahora también venís a reíros de Héctor en lo que fue su casa?

- Venimos buscándote a ti.

- ¿A mí. Por qué razón? Fueseis vosotros los que me dijisteis que me alejara o pagaría las consecuencias volviendo a la cripta.

- Han asesinado a Bárbara.

- ¿Quién es Bárbara? ¿Por qué debería importarme? – Preguntó la mujer acercándose hacia el trío mientras fruncía el ceño.

- No te hagas la tonta, Katherine, esto no es un juego. Bárbara era la amiguita de Héctor antes de que tú aparecieras en su milenaria vida.- Respondió Damon mofándose.

El semblante de la vampiresa cambió radicalmente a sorpresa mientras observaba con la mirada perdida el infinito, recordando a aquella mujer de cabellos azabache.

- Yo no la he asesinado, hace siglos que no la veo ¿Por qué la han matado? – Preguntó con algo de temor la vampiresa buscando respuestas en los ojos de los Salvatore.

- Si esto es otra trampa, Katherine...

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que perder, no sé de que me estáis hablando, Damon. – Respondió con tono desafiante y malhumorado.

- Todo apunta a que la han matado porque nos ayudó en el pasado a descubrir el paradero de Héctor, otra vampiresa va detrás nuestra.

- Si va a por vosotros puede que venga a por mí, si todo esto tiene que ver con Héctor. ¿No lo habías pensado?

- ¿Cómo vamos a fiarnos de ti después de tu bonita trayectoria artística? Deberías haberte dedicado al cine, hubieras arrasado. – Se burló Damon mientras la sonreía con una sarcástica sonrisa.

- Pues ahora mismo ya no tengo motivos para fingir. Os he dicho la verdad, creedme si queréis y si no, no.

Acto seguido, la morena trató de escapar en un vertiginoso movimiento por la puerta central pero, ambos hermanos corrieron hacia ella atrapándola cada uno de un brazo.

Katherine logró zafarse del agarre tras un brusco y fuerte movimiento que derribó a ambos vampiros entonces, Sally logró retenerla provocándole aquel fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Tanto si estás metida en todo esto como si no, vas a ayudarnos a descubrir quién es esa vampiresa.

La morena no respondió, puesto que se revolcaba por el suelo gritando de dolor. Cuando la joven bruja paró, está la observó con odio sin incorporarse puesto que los dos hermanos se encontraban a su lado por lo que pudiera acontecer.

- No pienso ayudaros ¡Matasteis a Héctor!

La castaña volvió a provocarle las intensas punzadas pero, antes de que pudiera disfrutar observando como Katherine suplicaba clemencia, el sonido de una de las ventanas de la sala rompiéndose la sacó de su concentración junto con el resto del grupo.

Una mujer alta, rubia de pelo ondulado y extremadamente pálida se abalanzó sobre los hermanos con una fiereza extrema. Katherine intentó huir pero entonces la nueva vampiresa se lanzó contra ella mientras Sally ayudaba a los Salvatore.

La nueva y desconocida mujer iba a acabar con la morena cuando Sally la detuvo con un potente hechizo que la derribó, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación entonces, una vez la rubia se hubo incorporado, desapareció de la escena tras dedicar una inquietante mirada llena de odio a los presentes.

- Bueno, ya conocemos a la asesina de Bárbara. – Susurró Damon mientras se incorporaba con algo de dificultad.

- ¿Ahora vas ayudarnos o no? – Preguntó Stefan mirando a Katherine, quien tenía el pelo alborotado y el vestido roto, manchado de su propia sangre.

- Está bien. ¿Qué queréis que haga?

- Tenemos que buscar a esa tía y matarla antes de que lo haga primero con nosotros. Intenta enterarte de quién es, tú tienes más contactos antiguos que nosotros y, esa vampiresa, tiene más años que nosotros juntos.

- Haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada.

Después de aquellas palabras, la mujer salió ágilmente de la casa desapareciendo entre las tinieblas del espeso bosque.

Horas después, la casa Salvatore volvía a estar habitada. La luz del salón era la única que destacaba desde fuera de la vivienda, alrededor de la profunda negrura de la noche.

- Me voy a dormir, este día esta siendo demasiado largo. – Comentó Sally despidiéndose de Damon, ya que era el único que le acompañaba en la sala.

Cuando la chica se deponía a subir las escaleras, la voz del moreno la detuvo, haciendo que se girara para mirarlo.

- Tengo algo para ti. – comentó mientras se levantaba del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia ella y agarraba su mano, depositando en ella un colgante que la joven reconoció enseguida. La pequeña bruja de plata que le regaló hacía cinco años atrás.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Stefan lo cogió de la cripta y me lo entregó. Es tuyo, y está vez, te lo regalo de verdad. – añadió con una tierna sonrisa torcida mientras escudriñaba sus ojos verdes.

- Bueno... Gracias, aunque no era necesario, se hace un poco raro. – Respondió lentamente sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir. – Bueno, buenas noches.

- Espera. – Añadió Damon agarrándola de un brazo, haciendo que le mirara. – Sé que lo he dicho ya muchas veces pero, lo siento, de verdad.

- Damon, olvídalo. En serio no tengo nada en contra tuya ya pero, no me pidas que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no puedo... Necesito más tiempo. Por favor.

Hubo un silencio absoluto durante unos segundos en lo que los dos se miraron a los ojos de forma totalmente sincera. Damon suspiró apartando la vista momentáneamente de aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto le turbaban.

- Te daré el tiempo que necesites, no me importa esperar, tengo toda la eternidad, Sally.

Después de dedicar una triste sonrisa a la joven, el vampiro giró sobre sus talones y volvió a sentarse en el sofá cogiendo su vaso medio vacío de Whisky.

Sally lo observó durante unos instantes, pensando en sus palabras para después, abrir el puño y observar con nostalgia el colgante en forma de bruja. Aquellos tiempos fueron tan distintos que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran.


	45. Capítulo 45

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 45

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel encuentro con aquella vampiresa, sospechosa de haber sido la culpable del asesinato de Bárbara, y las cosas se mantenían en una tensa calma.

Katherine no había dado señales de vida desde aquella noche. Ni una llamada, ni una visita ¿No había descubierto nada desde entonces sobre aquella misteriosa mujer? ¿ella qué había vivido cientos de años, qué había conocido a tantos vampiros de tantas épocas y lugares diferentes?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban la mente del grupo mientras trabajaban por su cuenta, sin sacar nada en claro. Los días pasaban sin revelar nada nuevo, con lo que la paciencia de los susodichos comenzaba a mermar.

- Creo que nos ha engañado y se ha fugado. – Dijo Stefan mientras miraba unos libros por enésima vez sin mucho ánimo.

- Qué esperabas... Es Katherine.

- Pues si ella no nos va a ayudar, tendremos que salir en busca de esa vampiresa nosotros.

- Tú desde luego que no, esa tía puede matarnos con sólo un soplido.

- Es más probable que pueda matarte a ti o a Stefan que a mí, soy una bruja y tengo suficiente poder.

- Igualmente no es cuestión para que ahora te conviertas en Buffy.

- Bueno pero hay que hacer algo. Vamos a seguirle al pista no sé, algo...

- ¿Alguna idea de por dónde empezar? – Preguntó Damon mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta, que, obviamente, sabia que ella no tenía.

- Damon tiene razón, Sally. No hay rastro que seguir, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

- Tiene relación con Héctor, tenemos algo. Vayamos a su casa, a la cripta...

Los dos hermanos se miraron momentáneamente sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ambos volvieron a mirar a la joven quien se encontraba de pie, mirándolos con las cejas arqueadas.

- Aquí sentados no hacemos nada salvo esperar la muerte. Vayamos a la casa otra vez.

Stefan se levantó tras aquel comentario y siguió a la chica mientras Damon suspiraba cansado y se levantaba también después de unos segundos.

Cuando el moreno pasó el umbral de la puerta principal y llegó a la calle, se quedó mirando a la pareja quienes, totalmente inmóviles observaban algo cerca de los coches.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – Preguntó extrañado pero, al acercarse y observar el cadáver de Katherine, su rostro se torno sombrío.

- Rápido, hay que esconder el cuerpo. – Dijo Stefan mientras la cargaba sobre sus brazos y rápidamente todos se introducían en la casa de nuevo.

Al llegar a la amplia sala del salón, el castaño deposito el cadáver azulado de Katherine frente a la gran chimenea y le quitó una ruda estaca de madera del lado izquierdo del pecho.

- ¿Creéis que ha sido ella? – Preguntó la bruja con un hilo de voz sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

- Quién si no... Quién coño es esa mujer. – Preguntó retóricamente Damon contemplando a la morena.

- Pues los siguientes somos nosotros siguiendo la cadena.

- Veo que por lo menos sois inteligentes. - Dijo una fría voz de mujer tras ellos mientras todos se giraban con suma rapidez, mirando con recelo a la vampiresa que noches atrás les había atacado en la casa de Héctor.

- Quién eres y qué quieres de nosotros – Preguntó Stefan totalmente rígido, preparado para atacar si hiciera falta.

- Soy quien va a acabar con todos los que mandasteis a mi hermano a la muerte verdadera, llevo dos en menos de una semana. Estoy en racha.

- ¿Eres la hermana de Héctor? ¿Tu has matado a Katherine y Bárbara?

- Exacto. Me arrebatasteis a mi hermano y por ello vais a morir todos y cada uno de los que se vieron implicados. Sólo vengo a avisaros, me gusta ir de uno en uno. Quién avisa no es traidor.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, la mujer desapareció tras regalar a los presentes una satisfactoria sonrisa.

- ¿Desde cuándo Héctor tiene una hermana? – Preguntó al bruja mirando a los hermanos.

- No lo sabía ni Katherine. – Contestó ausente el moreno.

- Ósea que, una vampiresa de más de mil años viene a por nosotros otra vez. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? Nos ha declarado la guerra abiertamente.

- Tú y Stefan buscar un hechizo que pueda detenerla, matarla o lo que sea. Yo averiguar más de la hermanísima.

- ¿Cómo vais a hacerlo?

- Conozco a un vampiro que vivió aquí en aquellos tiempos y se relacionaba bastante con Héctor, quizá le hablara de ella.

- ¿Estás hablando de Malcom, Malcom Fichigan?

- Exacto. No creo que se alegre de verme pero, hay que intentarlo. Os veré más tarde.

Damon salió tras un pequeño portazo mientras Stefan y Sally se observaban sin entender muy bien.

- ¿Quién es Malcom? – Preguntó la bruja tras unos instantes.

- Era sirviente de una de las familias fundadoras, lo infiltró la comunidad vampirica para evitar el desastre pero, al final fue inevitable. Estaba bajo las órdenes de Héctor y, eran grandes amigos.

- Recibirá a Damon con una patada en el culo si sabe que gracias a él está muerto.

- No creas, él y Héctor dejaron de llevarse.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la bruja dejando el gran grimorio a un lado, centrando toda su atención en Stefan.

- Por Katherine. Malcom se enamoró de ella también. Se distanciaron inevitablemente.

Después de un breve silencio, la bruja alzó la vista del gran libro de hechizos y miró a su amigo a los ojos, cambiando de tema.

- Stefan, cuando me llamaste diciéndome lo de Bárbara tuve un sueño raro. – La chica prosiguió tras observar que el joven esperaba a que continuara con el relato – Una voz me llamaba y me decía cosas. Creo que era mi madre, Stefan. Me decía que tuviera cuidado.

- ¿Crees que es un vaticinio de todo esto?

- No se me ocurre que más podría ser.

- Podrías ponerte en contacto con ella. – El castaño midió muy bien sus palabras y las soltó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

- No estoy preparada para eso, además, perturbar a los muertos es algo que altera el orden natural de todo.

- Bueno, quizás vuelva a aparecerse entonces y te diga que quiere. ¿Estás bien?

- No lo sé, ya no sé nada, Stefan. Todo cada vez es más difícil.

- Todo saldrá bien está vez, ya lo verás.

- No lo creo, no tengo un buen presentimiento y para colmo cada día la situación entre Damon y yo es menos sostenible. Le quiero pero no quiero estar con él y a veces siento que no quiero moverme de su lado nunca. ¿Qué hago? – Preguntó la joven mirando al castaño totalmente derrotada.

- Ojalá lo supiera, Sally. Quizá lo mejor sea que cada uno sigáis por vuestro lado, y que con el tiempo podáis ser amigos.

La bruja reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras de su amigo y pensó que aquello no podría pasar nunca. Conocía a Damon, era el ser más testarudo que alguien podría imaginar. Sabía que el vampiro no iba a rendirse, se lo había dicho varias veces y, desde luego, no quería acabar mal con él, lo necesitaba cerca, le quería aunque aquello fuera inverosímil.

- Te debo tanto Stefan. Tú eres el único que me sostiene, sin ti, hubiera perdido el juicio hace mucho ya con todo lo de mi madre, Robert...

- Oye, - Dijo el chico mientras rodeaba sus hombres con uno de sus brazos – Siempre estaré a tu lado, somos amigos y los amigos, nunca abandonan. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras. No estarás sola nunca más.

Los ojos de Sally comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos ante aquellas declaraciones y abrazó con fuerza a Stefan, quien respondió el abrazo guardando silencio.

- Eres una persona increíble, Stefan. El mejor amigo que alguien podría tener. Sois prácticamente todo lo que me queda. – Habló entre sollozos mientras miraba al chico, el cual sonrió levemente.

- Y siempre nos tendrás, recuerda que no es tan fácil librarse de nosotros.

Ambos rieron ante aquel comentario y volvieron a abrazarse con ternura ante el gran grimorio abierto a sus pies.


	46. Capítulo 46

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 46

Damon caminaba por un pequeño sendero de tierra perdido entre una frondosa maleza que conducía hacia una pequeña casa de piedra grisácea perdida en el bosque.

El moreno llamó a la puerta con suma tranquilidad y esperó durante varios minutos pero, nadie salía a recibirlo con lo que, el vampiro dio la vuelta a la casa y probó suerte con al puerta trasera. Al intentar llamar, ésta se abrió unos centímetros acompañada de un tenue chirrido de bisagras.

Damon se adentró con cautela inspeccionando el lugar polvoriento y dejado, en busca de señales de vida pero, cuando el hombre cruzó el umbral de la puerta de una sala de estar, alguien sumamente rápido lo agarró del cuello empotrándolo contra una pared cercana en medio del angosto y oscuro pasillo.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Damon Salvatore, hacía años que no te veía. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con una voz fría, que denotaba la poca gracia que le hacia verle allí.

- Necesito hablar contigo sobre Héctor y su hermana... – Respondió con dificultad el hombre apretando los dientes.

Las manos de Malcom se relajaron en torno al cuello del moreno hasta soltarle completamente de forma lenta. El vampiro miró directamente a los ojos de Damon con seriedad.

- Hace mucho que no sé nada de Héctor y tú lo sabes, ya no me importa nada que tenga que ver con él.

Malcom giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a abandonar el pasillo pero, cuando Damon volvió a hablar, este se paró en seco dándole la espalda.

- Héctor está muerto, y Katherine también, Su hermana la mató ayer.

- ¿Qué? No puede ser cierto... ¿Qué hace Fróside aquí?

- ¿Fróside? Uf... Pobre chica, ahora entiendo que tenga tan mal carácter. Si me dejas contarte todo, te lo contaré con pelos y señales, te has perdido muchas cosas, Malcom.

El hombre dudó un momento mientras le escudriñaba intensamente pero, al final cedió y le invitó a pasar al salón donde ambos se sentaron. Damon le contó todo lo vivido en aquellos años mientras el vampiro le escuchaba con atención y sorpresa.

Una vez hubo acabado, Malcom habló con serenidad.

- Habéis hecho mal enfureciendo a Fróside. Aunque siempre sintió resquemor hacía Héctor por haberla convertido, le amaba profundamente. La familia siempre es lo más importante.

- Sí, sí, ya... Pero debería comprender que si él quería matarnos nosotros nos defendiéramos. Ahora tenemos que deshacernos también de la hermanísima. Y nuestra bruja ya está un poco cansada de ese hechizo para matar originales.

- Siento decirte que ese hechizo no podréis usarlo más.

- Es el único modo de matarla, ¿qué pasa, por qué no?

- Porque si lo hacéis, vuestra bruja morirá y sin garantía de que haya funcionado.

- No me jodas... – Murmuró Damon mientras se echaba hacia atrás y pasaba una mano por su cabello. ¿No hay otro modo de acabar con ella?

- No que yo sepa. Podríais quizás paralizarla pro un tiempo o cosas semejantes, pero no matarla.

- Ya puedo imaginarme lo contentos que se van a poner todos cuando se lo diga. Gracias por todo esto Malcom.

- Andaos con cuidado. No subestiméis a Fróside.

Damon dirigió una última mirada al vampiro y después salió de la casa con rapidez dirigiéndose hacia su coche mientras meditaba toda aquellas información obtenida. Las cosas pintaban más complejas de lo normal.

- ¿ Qué te ha contado Malcom? Has tardado bastante. – Preguntó Stefan en cuanto el moreno cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la casa Salvatore y ambos se dirigían hacia el amplio salón.

- Sentaros porque no hay buenas noticias. – Dijo a la pareja mientras se servía Bourbon. – Resulta que no podemos usar el hechizo mata originales porque eso mataría a Sally con lo que, nuestra querida amiga, que por cierto se llama Fróside y fue convertida pro su propio hermanito, no puede morir.

- Habrá algún hechizo que consiga detenerla de algún modo, no creo que sea inmune a la magia.

- No lo es, en efecto, pero según Malcom nos va a ser extremadamente difícil pararle los pies.

Un incomodo silencio inundó al estancia mientras Stefan y Sally pensaban con la mirada perdida mientras Damon los observaba bebiendo de su vaso.

- Y si tratamos de hablar con ella y contarle que en realidad somos victimas y...

- Eh, eh no, para el carro, Teresa de Calcuta. Es una vampiresa de más de 2.000 años que quiere vengar la muerte del cabroncete de su hermano a pesar de que ella lleva resentida con el desde el día en que la mató oficialmente. No está cuerda, no puedes intentar dialogar con alguien así.

- Damon tiene razón, Sally. Por lo menos ahora mismo, no tenemos otra alternativa que intentar embrujarla.

- Pues vamos a necesitar más que un milagro para eso. – Respondió malhumorada la muchacha.

- Quizá vaya siendo hora de hacer una reunión familiar. – Agregó Damon.

- Será la última opción. Primero deberíamos largarnos de aquí, ninguno de nosotros estamos seguros con ella sabiendo donde vivimos.

- Eso si es buena idea. Sacaré billetes de avión para mañana mismo.

- Podríamos irnos a Grecia, seguro que le gusta volver a su querida patria.

- No queremos cabrearla más, Damon. – Respondió Stefan con mala cara mientras se ponía en pie. – Voy a hacer lo de los billetes.

- Estupendo, nosotros vamos a ojear el libro, igual con suerte encontramos otro truco bueno. – Dijo Damon intentando pasar la página en al cual se encontraba Sally pero, esta le dio u rápido y fuerte golpe en la mano haciendo que se alejara de él.

- No toques nada, Damon.

Sally fulminó al vampiro con al mirada y este levantó las manos en señal de paz. Acto seguido la mujer volvió a concentrarse en el gran grimorio.

Pasado un largo tiempo, la castaña cerró el libro con cansancio para después, depositarlo a un lado del sofá.

- No puedo creerme que no haya nada. – Dijo Damon mientras miraba a la chica pasear por el salón, pensativa.

- Tiene que haber algo que sea capaz de detenerla sin matarla. Estoy segura de que alguna vez mi madre me comentó algo sobre ello.

- Creo que deberías contactar con ella, Sally porque si no lo haces, acabaremos todos reuniéndonos con ella.

- Oye, no es tan fácil ¿vale?

- Ya, pero, nada de lo que está pasando es fácil, no hay alternativa y lo sabes. Tarde o temprano deberás enfrentarte a lo que ocurrió, debes superarlo.

Sally observó los ojos azules del moreno, quien seguía con las facciones rígidas debido a la seriedad que mostraba. La castaña suspiró profundamente y se sentó junto a él.

- Tienes razón. Lo haré. Hablaré con ella esta noche.

- Es lo correcto, Sally. – Habló con tranquilidad el vampiro mirándola fijamente.

En ese momento, ambos centraron sus ojos en los del otro, contemplándose con intensidad durante unos segundos, sintiendo como algo en sus interiores comenzaba a arder de forma incontrolada. El amor.

Antes de que la pareja comenzara a acercarse el uno al otro sin poder evitar las inmensas ganas de sentirse cerca. La voz de Stefan los interrumpió, haciendo que se pararan en seco, volviendo a sus respectivos sitios.

- Ya tengo los billetes, mañana a medio día salimos hacia Londres. He logrado alquilar un piso en pleno centro.

- Estupendo, hermanito. Por cierto, prepárate porque está noche tenemos sesión de espiritismo. – Comentó Damon mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia las escaleras para, después de sonreír falsamente a su hermano, desaparecer por ellas. Stefan volvió al vista hacia la joven bruja.

- ¿De qué está hablando? – Preguntó a ceño fruncido.

- En el libro no hay nada así que, tendré que preguntarle a mi madre. Ella alguna vez me contó historias de vampiros que eran reducidos durante siglos.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- No hay otra opción, Stefan. Es eso, o morir. Deberías hacer la maleta.

Acto seguido, la chica se perdió escaleras arriba dejando al castaño pensando sobre aquello. No estaba muy seguro de si su amiga podría soportar volver a ver a su madre tras los oscuros sucesos de meses atrás.


	47. Capítulo 47

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 47

Ocho horas de avión no fueron suficientes para hacer que Sally se distrajera de la tarea que le esperaba aquella misma noche, nada más llegar a su nueva casa en Londres.

El tema la tenía tan absorta que ni siquiera conversó con Stefan o con Damon en todo el viaje pues, el volver a ver a su madre después de el poco tiempo que había pasado tras su muerte, hacía que se estremeciera tan sólo de pensarlo. ¿Podría aguantar sin derrumbarse? No apostaba por ello, desde luego.

La voz de la azafata anunciando el aterrizaje la sacó de sus cavilaciones haciendo que la muchacha alzara al vista y contemplara al resto de pasajeros, la voz de Stefan a su lado hizo que se girara para observarlo sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Estás bien? No has hablado en todo el viaje.

- Pienso en lo de esta noche y bueno... No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, incluso ilusionada.

- Estaremos contigo cuando pase, no tienes por qué soportarlo sola.

- Gracias, Stefan. – Respondió sonriéndole levemente para después callar ante al llegada de Damon al asiento vacío junto a su hermano.

- ¿Cómo andáis, parejita? Os veo demasiado serios para las circunstancias.

- Huir de todo lo conocido no es precisamente una circunstancia alegre, Damon. – Intervino Stefan mirando con mala cara al moreno.

- Vamos, siempre veis la parte negativa, tenemos la oportunidad de empezar de cero, sin malos rollos.

- No estés tan seguro, aún pueden pasar muchas cosas. – Respondió de forma sombría al chica mientras el avión se detenía por completo en la pista, haciendo que los pasajeros comenzaran a desabrocharse los cinturones y salieran de sus asientos.

Horas después, el grupo se acercaba en un taxi hacia lo que sería su nueva casa. Un duplex en pleno centro de Londres, algo que recordaba mucho a la anterior vivienda de los hermanos en Queens.

Sally recordó como conoció a los Salvatore y miles de recuerdos bombardearon su mente sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo miles de emociones contradictorias que era incapaz de catalogar. Una vez más, la voz de su amigo la distrajo, para su fortuna, de aquellos pensamientos.

- ¿Qué os parece? Me parecía apropiado estar en un lugar bullicioso, eso debería dificultar el trabajo a Fróside. – Preguntó el castaño mientras se adentraban el amplio salón de la vivienda.

- Tienes buen gusto, hermanito. Veo que te he enseñado bien.

- Hay tres habitaciones, así que, que cada uno elija la que prefiera.

- Yo voy a ir preparando el ritual, hay que hacerlo justo a media noche.

- Claro, lo haremos aquí mismo, si necesitas ayuda, avísanos, estaremos ordenando las cosas.

Stefan miró a su hermano pero este le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que le dejara quedarse allí, así pues, Stefan salió del lugar no muy convencido de lo que hacia mientras Damon se acercaba a la bruja.

- ¿De verdad no quieres ayuda?

- Preferiría estar sola ahora mismo. – Respondió fríamente mientras colocaba velas blancas por toda la estancia.

- Eso nunca es buena idea, créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

La joven se paró en seco y tras unos instantes, se giró observando al moreno con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué todo ha de ser tan difícil siempre, Damon?

- En realidad no es difícil, nosotros lo complicamos. – Añadió mientras le arrebataba unos velas de las manos a la chica mientras la sonreía a media asta y comenzaba a colocarlas ante la mirada de Sally.

El corazón de la joven bruja comenzaba a latir con fuerza en el interior de su pecho al observar que la hora exacta había llegado después de tanta angustia. Damon y Stefan aparecieron tras ella y esperaron a que la chica les indicara algo pero, no lo hizo.

Sally se limitó a derramar sal en el centro de la habitación mientras recitaba unas palabras en latín para después de haber trazado un circulo con ella, hacer que las velas se encendieran solas de forma súbita, entonces, la mujer se concentró cerrando los ojos mientras comenzaba a formular un conjuro en la misma lengua ante al mirada expectante de los dos vampiros.

Un intenso destello de luz surgió del circulo de sal y, cuando este hubo cesado, Vivianne apareció en él de forma totalmente corpórea, como si nunca hubiese muerto. Sally sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho pero siguió mirando la figura de su madre, sonriéndola.

- Te has comportado de forma muy responsable al no haberme llamado antes, entiendes que el equilibrio natural ha de ser respetado. Sé por qué estoy aquí, me escuchaste en tus sueños.

- La hermana de Héctor ha venido a vengarse.

- Lo sé, sé que has venido porque sabes que no puedes matarla con el hechizo de los originales.

- Sí, sé que alguna vez me habías hablado de hechizos tan potentes como para paralizar a alguien por siempre.

- Existen, sí. Pero no es fácil quitar una vida por otra.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño con temor.

- El hechizo consiste en ofrecer una vida por aquella que quieras quitar, aunque sea un vampiro al que vaya dirigido el hechizo. No hay otra opción.

- ¿Pero, dónde está el hechizo? en el grimorio no había nada.

- Está escondido en una de las tapas, hay una doble hoja. Ten mucho cuidado, está vez, las cosas no saldrán bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres, qué ocurre? – Preguntó la castaña con ansiedad mientras sus ojos se inundaban.

- No puedo decirte nada más, Sally he de irme. Esto no está bien, hija.

- Te echo de menos. – Susurró derramando lágrimas.

- Y yo a ti, pero siempre estaré contigo.

Tras una angelical sonrisa, Vivianne desapareció tras aquel resplandor nuevamente, dejando la sala en penumbras, ya que las velas se habían apagado.

Stefan se acercó a la joven y la abrazó por los hombros mientras está se enterraba en el pecho de su amigo, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su cara mientras Damon iba en busca del gran libro.

El moreno palpó el interior de la cubierta del libro percibiendo un relieve poco pronunciado entonces, cogió un cuchillo de la cocina y rajó con cuidado el antiguo papel descubriendo una hora marchita y amarillenta, tal como había anunciado Vivianne.

- Aquí está el hechizo. – Dijo mientras le entregaba la peque hoja a la bruja, quien estaba sentada junto a Stefan en uno de los sillones, ya calmada.

- Tenemos que matar a alguien para que funcione, es cierto, sólo así ella quedaría como petrificada y no podría levantarse hasta que alguien rompiera el hechizo. – Dijo mientras leía el contenido con rapidez.

- ¿Y ya está. Ni plantas raras ni nada parecido?

- ¿Te parece poco robar una vida inocente? – Preguntó la mujer girándose hacia Damon, mirándole con ira e incomprensión.

- No, simplemente es demasiado sencillo.

- No lo creo, tenemos que dejarla inconsciente o algo parecido para poder hacer el intercambio, no será fácil acercarse a ella.

- Así que ¿hemos venido para volver a irnos?

- Saldremos en su busca cuando tengamos un plan, antes ni hablar. – Respondió Stefan mientras se levantaba y cogía su teléfono, desapareciendo del lugar.

Damon se acercó y se sentó junto a la castaña en el lugar que antes había ocupado su hermano.

- Oye, no quería molestarte, puedo imaginarme lo duro que es esto para ti, pero, necesitamos que seas fuerte, sólo tú puede pararla.

- ¡Pero, a quién vamos a matar, Damon! No puedo hacerle eso a nadie.

- No hay otra opción, buscaremos a alguien adecuado, sin familia, sin...

- No, sigue sin ser justo.

- ¡La vida no es justa, Sally, acéptalo ya! – Dijo Damon elevando la voz con algo de malhumor.

- Créeme que estoy al tanto de ello. – Respondió la bruja indignada para después, ponerse de pie y salir del lugar rápidamente dejando a Damon en el sofá, pensando en lo poco acertado de aquellas palabras.


	48. Capítulo 48

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 48

La noche había caído hacia un par de horas pero aún así, en las calles aún había gente yendo y viniendo, trafico y una gran luminosidad debido a las farolas y neones de las tiendas.

Sally caminaba sola por la ciudad pensando en qué hacer con Fróside, a quién sacrificar cruelmente para acabar con aquella vampiresa y, por más que lo meditaba, no conseguía una buena solución, sólo incrementaba su dolor y responsabilidad, el sufrimiento la invadía sin poderlo evitar, y eso sin pensar en Damon, con quien apenas se hablaba desde la noche de la invocación de su madre, le parecía egoísta su punto de vista ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de matar a alguien sin remordimiento alguno, acaso él no había perdido nunca a nadie a quien hubiera querido?

De pronto, algo la arrastró hacia un oscuro callejón con brusquedad, empotrándola contra una de las frías paredes de ladrillo. Pudo contemplar a Fróside luciendo aquella maligna sonrisa mientras la agarraba del cuello con rudeza.

- Es poco cauto caminar sola cuando alguien quiere matarte. Creía que me lo pondríais algo más difícil.

Fróside apretó más mientras la castaña luchaba por respirar y tratar de zafarse del agarre de la vampiresa entonces, la rubio rió y mordió fuertemente su cuello comenzando a beber la sangre que salía a borbotones de la bruja.

Sally emitió un grito al sentir sus afilados colmillos atravesar su piel y, con un fuerte movimiento de manos y una suma concentración, logró mediante su magia lanzar a la vampiresa al otro lado de la calle mientras ella aprovechaba para correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lado contrario, pero la vampiresa rápidamente se incorporó y se posicionó delante de ella.

- ¡Por favor, escúchame! – Gritó la bruja desesperada mientras interponía sus manos entre ella y la mujer. – Nosotros no matamos a tu hermano por que sí, él quería matarnos a nosotros, ¡no tuvimos elección! Yo he perdido a mi hermano y a mí madre por culpa de todo esto, por favor, piénsalo, todos somos victimas, en la guerra no hay ganadores, todos perdemos a los que amamos.

Los ojos de la castaña no pudieron contener las lágrimas y estas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas frías ante la mirada gélida de la vampiresa.

- Vosotros tres aún no habéis pagado ningún precio, mi dolor no puede saciarse con otra cosa que no sea la venganza, bruja.

- La venganza sólo te traerá más dolor, Fróside. Nunca podrás estar en paz.

- Lo siento, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión, uno de vosotros tres morirá, díselo a tus amigos vampiros y preparaos para la guerra, pues ya está muy cerca el final.

Acto seguido, Fróside desapareció con una increíble agilidad dejando a la bruja consternada en aquel sucio callejón donde se dejó caer al suelo rompiendo en un amargo llanto lleno de impotencia y sufrimiento.

Tiempo después, la castaña llegó a duras penas hasta la puerta de la casa, aún sangrando a pesar de que apretaba fuertemente con una de sus manos la herida de su cuello. Sally llamó al timbre manchándolo de sangre.

Pasados unos segundos, Damon abrió la puerta despreocupadamente pero, al observar el estado de la chica, su semblante cambió rápidamente a la preocupación y la agarró antes de que esta llegará a tocar el suelo, pues estaba muy débil después de la perdida de sangre.

- ¿¡Qué ha pasado! – preguntó el moreno alarmado mientras la tumbaba en el sofá y se mordía la muñeca sin pensarlo, llevándosela a la bruja a la boca.

- Ella está aquí, he intentado disuadirla de su plan, pero me ha dicho que uno de nosotros morirá pronto, y así acabará está guerra. – Respondió la chica con dificultad mientras rechazaba la muñeca del vampiro.

- Maldita zorra... Sally tienes que beber, no puedo llevarte así al hospital.

Damon volvió a acercar su herida muñeca y, esta vez, Sally bebió con desgana un leve sorbo.

- ¿Y Stefan?

- Ha salido a buscarte, estábamos preocupados por tu tardanza, voy a llamarle.

El moreno habló durante uno segundos con su hermano para después, volver junto a la chica quien ya podía tenerse en pie, ya que su herida había cicatrizado.

- Voy a cambiarme y esas cosas. – Dijo de forma seca mientras se ponía en pie y observaba sus ropas y cuello manchadas de su propia sangre.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Damon deteniéndola mientras la agarraba de un brazo y ella asentía levemente, sin mucho convencimiento pero después de unos segundos, las lágrimas derramaron de sus ojos.

Damon la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con ternura y fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello, tratando de evitar la tentación al oler su sangre. La voz de Sally despejó su mente nublada.

- Uno de nosotros morirá, Damon.

- Eso no va a suceder, vamos a acabar con ella, mañana mismo idearemos un plan, no voy a dejar que te haga daño.

- ¡¿No lo entiendes? Me preocupas tú, me preocupa Stefan, si morís yo...

- No vamos a morir, hemos sobrevivido a muchas cosas, está no será la excepción, Héctor era igual de fuerte que ella, Sally.

La castaña observó los ojos azules del hombre durante unos segundos para después, besarlo desesperadamente sin poder evitar aquel instinto animal al tenerlo cerca. El miedo le gritaba que aquella podía ser la última noche entre ambos, el mañana podía no existir con lo cual, debía demostrarle que de verdad lo amaba a pesar de todo lo sucedido hacia ya tanto tiempo. Nada más importaba aquella noche.

Transcurrido un tiempo, Stefan entró en la casa algo preocupado por lo que Damon le había contado. Observó que en el salón no había nadie, a pesar de que las luces estaban encendidas. Aquello le extraño con lo que, lentamente, se dirigió hacia la habitación de la joven bruja, pero en ella no había nadie así pues, fue hacia la de su hermano y abrió lentamente la puerta observando en su interior algo que realmente no se esperaba. Damon y Sally se hallaban abrazados el uno al otro dormidos.

El castaño cerró al puerta suavemente mientras se dirigía a su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Vamos a por ella, ¡no perdamos más tiempo! – Dijo Damon tras observar en el mapa de la bruja la localización exacta de Fróside mientras Stefan suspiraba y le respondía.

- No podemos hacer eso, ¿quieres que nos maten? Primero tenemos que conseguir a alguien que quiera morir para hacer el intercambio.

- ¿Ponemos un anuncio en el periódico? – Se mofó el moreno. – No tenemos tiempo para andarnos con exquisiteces, iré a por alguien y lo traeré esta noche.

- Esperad un momento, hay una posibilidad de que no muera el sacrificio. El anillo de la familia Gilbert hace que su portador resucite si muere debido a algo sobrenatural. Sólo tenemos que ponérselo a la victima y debería volver a la vida.

- Eso es estupendo, hablaré con Elena e iré a por él.

- ¿Cuándo saldrás? – Preguntó el moreno.

- Esta misma tarde, en el primer vuelo que encuentre, con suerte esta noche podré estar aquí. Voy a llamarla.

Stefan desapareció cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí con suma rapidez dejando a la pareja sola.

- ¿Contenta?

- Sí, aunque te cueste entender por qué. – Respondió algo borde la chica mientras recogía el mapa tras limpiar la sangre de forma mágica.

- Oye, no te entiendo ¿cómo puedes acostarte conmigo y a la mañana siguiente ser así de borde, como si no hubiera pasado nada?

- Déjalo, lo de anoche fue un error, no debía haber pasado. No podemos estar juntos, Damon, es mejor así.

- Anoche tus actos no decían lo mismo, te recuerdo que empezaste tú.

- No quiero perderte, ni a Stefan, os quiero y sois todo lo que tengo, fue el miedo lo que me empujó, lo siento, Damon, pero aunque quisiera, ahora mismo no sería el mejor momento para empezar a salir juntos.

Damon iba a rechistar cuando su hermano apareció abruptamente en la sala.

- Elena se ofrece a ser el sacrificio, se pondrá el anillo. ¿Estás segura de que funcionará?

- Sí, ella sobrevivirá después, es una muerte sobrenatural y el anillo funciona. ¿Cuándo sales?

- El primer vuelo que he encontrado es a las cuatro, de madrugada estaré aquí.

- Perfecto, ya va siendo hora de que esa zorra visite a su hermano. – Respondió Damon mientras sonreía a su hermano y a la bruja.

**¡Os voy avisando de que se acerca el final de la historia irremediablemente! **


	49. Capítulo 49

Capítulo 49

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Damon se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro del amplio salón impaciente ante la mirada de Sally, quien se hallaba sentada en un sofá de cuero negro, observándole mientras sentía que comenzaba a estar más nerviosa e impaciente por culpa del moreno y su ir y venir.

Los rallos del sol se habían ocultado hacía ya unas horas y la lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre la gran ciudad a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada. Sally observó el reloj de pared y, a pesar de que marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, no sentía ni un ápice de sueño debido a los nervios y el miedo que sentía arremolinarse en su interior sólo al pensar en lo arriesgado del plan que les esperaba.

Los pasos de Damon cada vez eran más audibles, retumbaban en el silencio de la estancia, o eso le parecía a la bruja, quien iba a decirle que se estuviera quieto de mala gana cuando el sonido de las llaves introducirse en la cerradura la distrajeron de los pasos del vampiro. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se dirigió con velocidad junto con el moreno hacia la puerta.

Stefan y Elena cruzaron el umbral cerrando tras de ellos. En poco tiempo llenaron el parqué de diminutas gotas de agua.

- Gracias por acceder a ayudar, Elena. – Dijo Sally tras abrazar a la muchacha para después, abrazar a su amigo con brevedad y separarse para observar a los presentes.

- ¿Habéis pensado algo? – Preguntó Stefan mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta empapada.

- Más o menos, sí. Atacaremos mañana, mientras el sol esté presente ella será vulnerable, no podrá salir de la casa abandonada en la que se esconde de día. Es nuestro momento.

- ¿Estáis seguros de que está allí y no cambiará? – Preguntó Elena mirando a ceño fruncido a los presentes.

- Llevamos unos días controlándola y siempre vuelve allí de día. Sería mucha mala suerte que lo hiciera está vez. – Añadió Damon.

- El plan es que vosotros dos entréis y consigáis reducirla, entonces yo comenzaré el hechizo con Elena en el exterior, donde no pueda alcanzarnos. No debería fallar.

- La peor parte la tendremos nosotros, esa zorra es demasiado fuerte.

- Sois dos contra uno, Damon. ¿Tan mal lo ves? – La voz de Sally denotó la preocupación que sentía de que pudiera pasarle algo malo a alguno de los hermanos.

- Ella es muy fuerte, pero haremos lo que podamos, idearemos una estrategia. No hay que preocuparse. Ahora deberíais descansar, mañana debemos estar todos al cien por cien.

Las chicas asintieron ante el comentario de Stefan y, acto seguido, se alejaron del lugar para retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones a intentar, al menos, dormir unas horas a pesar del nerviosismo.

El sol brillaba con poca intensidad a pesar de ser mediodía en aquella vieja y sucia zona de Londres.

Bloques de pisos y pequeñas casas de una planta se hacinaban a uno de los lados de las márgenes del río mientras que en el otro lado, la vegetación salvaje agonizaba siendo testigo de la suciedad del lugar y del propio hilo de agua que llevaba el riachuelo, lleno de basura, haciendo que sus aguas fueran de un color poco apetecible.

El grupo caminaba con cautela por el lugar en total silencio hasta encontrar la casa baja en ruinas en la que supuestamente Fróside debía encontrarse en aquel momento. Los presentes se miraron despidiéndose para después, seguir cada uno su propio camino.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la parte posterior de la casa donde la mala hierba era al protagonista. Elena se tumbó en el suelo colocándose en el dedo índice el anillo mientras Sally se sentaba frete a ella, y comenzaba a sacar lo necesario para el ritual.

Los hermanos Salvatore entraron con sumo sigilo al interior del ruinoso lugar esquivando tablones de madera colgando del techo, y las ratas que correteaban entre sus pies, asustadas.

Se internaron en el lugar a través de un lóbrego pasillo hasta llegar a una sala amplia, igual de sucia y poco iluminada pero, para su sorpresa, allí no había nadie, con lo que ambos se tensaron mirándose con preocupación.

- Habéis tardado más de lo que creía en venir por mí, veo que no os rendís fácilmente.

Fróside apareció tras ellos con aquella sonrisa maligna en su rostro, lleno de satisfacción ante la prometedora situación que se le presentaba. Antes de que los hermanos pudieran reaccionar, la mujer atacó con suma rapidez comenzando una lucha frenética y encarnizada dentro de aquella vieja casa.

Sally alzó rápidamente la vista al escuchar fuertes golpes en el interior de la vivienda para después, observar el rostro sereno de Elena, quien se encontraba en trance debido al hechizo que la bruja había realizado. Ahora podía sentir los sentimientos más primarios de Fróside, su rabia y locura por vengar la muerte de su hermano. El hechizo estaba funcionando.

Ambos hermanos volaron por la estancia siendo empotrados contra un sucio y gran espejo mientras Fróside reía levemente acercándose de nuevo hacia ellos.

La vampiresa agarró a Stefan del cuello y lo elevó sin esfuerzo alguno para después, tratar de partirle cuello pero, Damon se abalanzó sobre ella derribándola, entonces, el castaño la agarró con fuerza sujetándola mientras el moreno cogía una pata rota de una silla cercana y la clavaba en el lado izquierdo del pecho de la mujer, quien se retorció quedando inconsciente.

Sally, en ese preciso momento, sintió una sensación extrañísima, y supo con certeza que lo habían conseguido comenzando a recitar con los ojos cerrados el complejo hechizo en latín mientras con una pequeña daga, se hería en un dedo, dibujando un círculo con su sangre en la frente de Elena, aún inconsciente.

A medida que avanzaba en el hechizo, sentía que se alejaba más de la realidad, dejando de percibir lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero, de pronto, creyó escuchar la voz de Damon gritar su nombre.

La joven bruja sintió como algo la derribaba y, súbitamente, abrió los ojos perdiendo la concentración en el hechizo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar la escena que tenía delante.

Damon la había tirado al suelo y ahora se encontraba luchando contra Fróside de forma desesperada mientras Stefan yacía en el suelo con el cuello partido. Elena, por suerte, aún seguía en aquel estado en el que el hechizo la había sumergido.

Rápidamente se levantó y corrió sin pensarlo hacia la vampiresa, tirándose sobre ella para lograr que soltara a Damon. Este se puso de pie con serias dificultades y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al vislumbrar como Fróside, quien soltaba humo a través de su piel, la cual comenzaba a enrojecer vertiginosamente, atravesaba con su mano el vientre de la bruja y después, huía hacia el interior de la casa.

El moreno corrió hacia la castaña y rápidamente, mordió su muñeca llevándola hacia la boca de la mujer, a quien obligó a beber de forma brusca lleno de terror. Sally despegó sus labios e intentó hablar con dificultad mientras su herida comenzaba a cerrar.

- No te he pedido que lo hicieras, no deberías tomar tu estas decisiones.

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? No voy a dejar que mueras si tengo la posibilidad de salvarte.

- ¿Dónde está ella? Y Stefan como...

- Tranquila, Fróside se ha ido y tanto Stefan como Elena no corren peligro. – Dijo observando como la muchacha se despertaba y se ponía en pie, y su hermano aún se encontraba inconsciente.

- ¿¡Qué ha pasado?! – Habló desesperadamente Elena corriendo hacia la pareja aún con la frente manchada de sangre.

- La hermanísima es más fuerte de lo que creíamos, se ha escapado después de haber atravesado a Sally con el puño y dejar a Stefan echándose una siesta.

- Ahora vendrá ella de nuevo a nosotros, estoy segura. – Murmuró Sally mientras Damon clavaba sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella, sintiendo pavor ante la revelación.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y OPINAR! Siento que el final se acerque pero, todo tiene que tener un fin y alargarlo sin saber como sólo puede llevar a que salga algo malo. **


	50. Capítulo 50

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 50

En aquel preciso instante el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dejando tras de sí un halo de color anaranjado en el cielo londinense mientras el grupo, de nuevo en la casa, se lamentaba de su fallido plan. La desesperación y la impotencia comenzaban a apoderarse de los presentes mientras recogían sus pertenencias de la gran casa alquilada.

- Tenemos que marchadnos de aquí, esto no es seguro. – Dijo Damon mientras entraba en la habitación de Sally de forma brusca y sacaba la maleta de la joven de debajo de la cama, posicionándola sobre la misma para después, comenzar a sacar la ropa de la joven y meterla en la maleta de mala forma.

- Irnos no nos valdrá de nada. Ya has visto que nos encontrará aunque vayamos al fin del mundo. Es más fuerte y más lista que nosotros, Damon. – Habló con malhumor mientras volvía a saca las prendas y las dejaba en el armario sin ningún orden.

- Vale, pero quedarse aquí no es la mejor opción.

- No voy a huir, tenemos que pararla si no, morirá más gente inocente ¡Es nuestro problema!

- Deja de pensar tanto en los demás y piensa en ti.

- No, deja tú de pensar en mí, Damon. Sólo yo puedo pararla, no voy a ningún lado, la esperaré y acabaré con ella con o sin tu ayuda.

- Sólo quiero mantenerte viva, Sally, ella irá a por ti después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana, te quiero ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo dejar que te ocurra nada, te lo debo.

- Le debes a todos a los que les ha salpicado el asunto de Héctor. Y si realmente te importo tanto como dices, afronta el problema, no hay otra opción.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con seriedad durante varios minutos. Los ojos azules de Damon buscaban con desesperación en los de la bruja algún ápice de lo que fue en el pasado, algún resquicio de aquella personalidad jovial, de aquella chica sin preocupaciones, feliz y ácida pero, ya no quedaba nada de aquel pasado, todo era diferente y sabía que él había sido el responsable ¿Acaso algún día Sally conseguiría superar la muerte de sus familiares y confiar de nuevo en Damon? ¿podría amarlo sin resquemor ni desconfianza, como hacía cinco años?

El moreno volvió a mirar con intensidad los ojos de la joven en busca de la respuesta a aquellas preguntas y, de forma instintiva, besó a la joven con pasión agarrando su nuca pero la castaña se separó del vampiro empujándolo del pecho con suavidad y cansancio.

- No es el momento, Damon. Déjalo, por favor.

Acto seguido, la chica salió de su cuarto sin decir nada más, dejando al hombre clavado en el mismo lugar, pensando que aquello ya había respondido a sus preguntas. Nada volvería a ser como antes, ni siquiera sus sentimientos hacia él. La había perdido.

- Damon he encontrado un vuelo para dentro de unas horas... ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Stefan entrando en el cuarto mientras vislumbraba el triste semblante de su hermano.

- No nos vamos, Sally no se moverá de aquí sin haber zanjado el tema. Fróside nos perseguirá a donde vayamos. Saca a Elena de aquí y prepárate para luchar, hermano.

Damon salió del cuarto sin cambiar la mueca compungida de su rostro, dejando a Stefan pensativo e inquieto ante tal comportamiento. Sabía todo lo que su hermano sufría, aunque este no lo dijera.

El castaño suspiró mirando a su alrededor, para después, salir en busca de su novia y contarle el cambio de planes.

La madrugada había llegado y la humedad se palpaba en el ambiente. A aquellas horas apenas se encontraba un alma en la calle, ya que, además, era un lunes y al gente debía trabajar al día siguiente.

Damon y Sally se hallaban solos en la casa esperando a que Stefan regresara de dejar a Elena en el aeropuerto y verla embarcar, ya alejada de todo el peligro. De nuevo, el plan volvía al principio, buscarían a alguien que no conocieran y fuera a morir próximamente para terminar el hechizo y, de ese modo, no poner en peligro a ningún conocido ni inocente.

La castaña apareció en el salón y sin decir nada, se sentó juntó al moreno, quien desanimado bebía de un vaso lleno de Whisky. Sally se lo quitó de las manos sin media palabra y bebió un leve sorbo.

- Siento que he sido un poco borde contigo esta tarde, lo siento. – Dijo mientras ambos miraban al frente, sin ver nada en concreto.

- No tiene importancia, la situación es dura, ninguno pensamos con claridad.

- Me alegra que lo entiendas. – La joven volvió a beber y el moreno, está vez, fue quien le arrebató el vaso sin mirarla, llevándoselo a los labios para, después de unos minutos silenciosos, observar a la joven.

- Está vez todo saldrá bien. – Dijo mientras esbozaba una leve y triste sonrisa torcida que Sally le devolvió después de unos minutos.

- Espero que tengas razón. Ya va siendo hora de que las cosas nos vayan bien.

Ambos se observaron sonriendo de la misma manera y, tras unos segundos ambos se abrazaron tiernamente dejando que el silencio lo embriagara todo. Sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones perturbaba aquella paz.

- Tengo que ir a mi habitación. – Se excusó Sally después de separarse lentamente de Damon, con temor de que volvieran a caer en la pasión y los sentimientos.

La joven trató de levantarse pero el vampiro la detuvo agarrándola del brazo con suavidad mientras ella reculaba lentamente hasta sentarse de nuevo a su lado, entonces, Damon, muy despacio, volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Sally esta vez dejó que él fuera quien se separase para después, desaparecer de la sala con algo de vergüenza y contrariedad en su fuero interno. Nunca se daría por vencido.

No había paso ni medio minuto cuando un repentino golpe se escuchó provinente del cuarto de la joven. Damon se levantó alarmado y se dirigió hacia el lugar con rapidez nombrando a la chica, quien no contestaba a su reclamo.

Al abrir la puerta, Fróside se abalanzó sobre el moreno con una enorme estaca de madera empotrándolo contra la pared del pasillo. Damon, que reaccionó de forma rápida, logró escabullirse del agarre de la mujer antes de que la estaca tocara su pile.

Sally se puso en pie con una brecha en la frente de la cual manaba sangre con ganas y observó agarrada al armario como los dos vampiros peleaban por el estrecho pasillo de la casa, derribando cuadros a su paso y levantando la moqueta.

La vampiresa agarró a Damon del cuello y lo lanzó hacia la otra punta del lugar para después, correr hacia él e intentar clavarle la estaca una vez más pero, su ataque se vio frustrado por manos de Sally, ya que esta, murmurando unas palabras, hizo que la mujer volara hacia el otro extremo y cayera al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

Fróside se incorporó rápidamente y volvió a blandir la estaca corriendo hacia la bruja con aquella sonrisa desquiciante en su terso rostro. Damon al observarlo se lanzó contra ella pero, la vampiresa fue más rápida y consiguió herir al hombre en la espalda con el arma haciendo que cayera al suelo dolorido.

Sally, llena de terror, intentó concentrarse para volver a murmurar aquellas palabras pero, en apenas un segundo, la mujer se puso frente a ella y hundió la estaca en el pecho de la joven, dejándola clavada en su carne.

- Sally... – Susurró Damon observando como la chica resbalaba contra la pared y caía al suelo aún con al estaca clavada, mientras su sangre comenzaba a surgir en torno a la gran herida.

- Ahora estamos en paz. – Dijo Fróside con total serenidad para después, desaparecer vertiginosamente pro la ventana de Sally, dejando a Damon incorporarse con dificultad y correr torpemente hacia la chica.

El moreno se dejó caer junto a la bruja y notó como su corazón inerte se paraba de verás, el miedo se apoderó de su ser mientras llamaba a la joven sin obtener respuesta.

Rápidamente retiró la estaca de su pecho y agarró la cara de la castaña mentando cada vez más alto su nombre, pero comprendió que no respondería ya que su corazón se había parado. Sally había muerto y no sabia si la sangre que había bebido hacía ya varias horas aún corría por su organismo. Ante tal pavor, el hombre mordió su muñeca y la arrimó a la boca de la joven dejando que varias gotas derramaran por su garganta mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

Stefan apareció en ese momento por el pasillo con un semblante lleno de pánico y, al observar al escena desgarradora al otro lado del pasillo, se quedó paralizado unos minutos, aquello debía ser un mal sueño.


	51. Capítulo 51

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 51

Stefan avanzó rápidamente hacía su hermano y se arrodillo junto al cadáver de Sally con el rostro totalmente rígido y sorprendido. Volvió la cara a Damon intentando saber por donde empezar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Está... – Preguntó con el pánico totalmente presente en su rostro mirando los ojos vidriosos del mayor.

- No estoy seguro de si aún tenía mi sangre de ayer, he intentado que bebiera ahora, pero era tarde. Fróside se presentó y en un descuido la mató con la estaca. – Respondió mientras señalaba levemente el trozo de madera a un lado del.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos mientras contemplaban a Sally aún tirada en el suelo, en la misma posición en la que había caído. Ninguno sabía que hacer o decir, ambos se encontraban atropellados por los repentinos acontecimientos.

Después de un largo rato de incómodo silencio, Damon se levantó cargando en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de la bruja llevándolo hacia el salón, donde lo depositó con cuidado en el amplio sofá de la estancia.

Stefan siguió al moreno hasta el lugar y ambos se sentaron en las butacas cercanas observando algún movimiento en la chica. Sólo podían esperar observando el infinito pensando en las posibilidades existentes.

Pasadas unas horas, ambos se levantaron súbitamente al observar como la chica se levantaba de forma súbita del sofá, quedado sentada. La mujer miraba a su alrededor y a los presentes con semblante preocupado. Observó sus ropas ensangrentadas y miró a los hermanos.

- No puede ser verdad, decirme que no es verdad... – Habló de forma entrecortada mirando a Stefan con ojos vidriosos, sospechando el resultado tan temido de la pelea.

Al contemplar el rostro compungido de ambos hermanos, la joven se levanto presa del miedo e intentó encender las velas de la estancia de forma mágica, pero no ocurrió nada con lo que, sus peores sospechas se confirmaban.

- Lo siento, Sally. – Murmuró Stefan mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la castaña pero está retrocedió unos pasos apartándose de su amigo.

- No quiero esto, no voy a completar al transición.

- Es tu decisión.

- ¡No! por qué quieres hacerlo, vamos, estar vivo es mejor que estar muerto.

- Yo no soy esto, Damon, esta no es mi naturaleza, nunca ha sido mi destino. No pienso vivir eternamente viendo como todo alrededor se desmorona ¡no quiero!

La castaña fulminó al moreno con la mirada sintiendo un intenso odio hacia todo al sentir que lo había perdido todo en cuestión de segundos, al sentir como el ansias de sangre quemaba su garganta. Jamás dejaría que eso ocurriera, ella nunca había querido ser un vampiro. Automáticamente pensó en su madre y no pudo evitar sentir una gran angustia al sentir, que le había decepcionado. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ella sabía que aquello pasaría, a eso se refería cuando la alertaba del peligro en sueños.

Sin decir nada, salió corriendo de la estancia hacía la calle mientras las lágrimas quemaban al resbalar por sus mejillas. Stefan se quedó contemplando la puerta de la calle tras ser cerrada mientras Damon, completamente ausente, observaba la nada con el rostro rígido.

El castaño fue a hablar con él acercándose pero el moreno se levantó bruscamente y salió del lugar con decisión y rabia- Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde abrió el pequeño congelador.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Stefan observando como se guardaba una de las bolsas de trasfusiones y cerraba, ignorando a su hermano volviendo a dirigirse al salón.

- Se acabaron los juequecitos, Stefan. No pienso dejar que se suicide.

- No te dejaré que lo hagas, ella es quien maneja su vida. – Contestó en tono solemne mientras se interponía entre la puerta de la calle y su hermano.

Damon lo miró con odio para después, en un movimiento vertiginoso, romperle el cuello con un gran chasquido haciendo que el castaño cayera al suelo de forma automática, quedando inconsciente.

Damon anduvo por las calles Londinenses con total decisión agudizando sus sentidos al máximo para encontrar a la bruja. Escuchaba los mínimos susurros de la gente a su alrededor y el olor de sus sangres corriendo por sus venas de forma veloz.

Tras unas horas, en un parque solitario y algo ruinoso, Damon sintió el olor y al presencia de Sally con lo que, se adentró en la maleza del lugar observando con cautela la situación de la chica. La encontró sentada en un desgastado banco de madera con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Antes de que llegará a su poción, Sally lo descubrió y se levantó rápidamente alertada.

- Pierdes el tiempo, Damon. Está todo decidido, lo siento.

- No, Sally. Quién lo siente soy yo.

Segundos después, ambos forcejeaban en una lucha sumamente veloz. Damon intentaba que la sangre que rebosaba de la bolsa transparente tocara los labios de la chica mientras ella se sacudía con violencia, tratando de evitarlo por todos los medios.

Finalmente, Damon logró atrapar a la joven haciendo que se estuviera relativamente quieta y consiguió que la sangre tocara su boca de forma brusca. Sally no pudo evitar que pequeñas gotas del líquido espeso entraran por su garganta, despertando en ella un instinto animal, unas ganas feroces por beber todo el contenido pero, luchó contra aquella tentación y se zafó del agarre de Damon tirando la bolsa de transfusiones al suelo con una ira desmedida.

- ¿¡ Pero qué cojones te crees que haces!? – Le gritó con ganas mientras lo fulminaba con una gélida mirada.

- ¡Salvarte la vida! ¡Tú padre te necesita, Stefan te necesita, yo te necesito, no creas que dejaré que cometas una estupidez!

- ¡ Tú no tienes derecho a decidir sobre mi vida, Damon! ¡Sé acabó, se acabó cualquier lazo que pudiera unirnos! No quiero volver a verte en la vida, sólo sabes joderlo todo.

Los gritos se escuchaban desde la lejanía pero a ninguno le importaba aquello. Sally retuvo las lágrimas en el interior de sus ojos y tras volver a mirar al moreno sumamente enfadada, desapareció del lugar con su nueva velocidad vampirica dejando al moreno anclado en el mismo sitio.

En Damon se agolpaban tantas cosas a la vez en aquel momento que se sentía desorientado. Pasó unos segundos mirando al frente, totalmente ausente hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a anegarse debido a las lagrimas. Acto seguido, comenzó a destrozar parte del movilizaron del parque con una rabia hasta entonces desconocida para él

Aquel día, siempre sería recordador por ser el día en el que realmente había perdido toda esperanza de que, de nuevo, Sally volviera a amarlo como antes lo había hecho. Una vez más se había comportado como un loco y un egoísta pero, aún así, en un pequeño resquicio de su corazón sentía que podría quedar algún ápice de esperanza en que ella se replanteara la verdadera muerte, ahora, sería mucho más difícil.

Sintió aprensión hacía sí mismo pro aquellos pensamientos pero, no podía dejarla ir, no podía perderla, era lo último que le quedaba en al vida por lo cual querer seguir adelante.

**En estos días tardaré algo más en actualizar, como habréis podido comprobar, por motivos familiares, no son buenos momentos para mí. Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	52. Capítulo 52

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 52

Sally se encontraba tirada en la cama del cuarto que había ocupado durante tanto tiempo en casa de los Salvatore. Después del día en que culminó la conversión a vampiro, todos volvieron al pequeño pueblo de Virginia pero, a sabiendas de que Fróside se enteraría de lo ocurrido y que probablemente volvería para matar a alguno de ellos, el trío se encontraba absorto en otras preocupaciones, ya nadie pensaba en que la vampiresa milenaria podría volver y matarlo a todos incluso, ya nada volvería a ser como antes puesto que el final de Sally se acercaba cada vez más raudamente, y todos en aquella casa lo sabían y temían.

La castaña se encontraba de cubito supino observando el techo sin ningún tipo de emoción palpitando en su inerte corazón, ni en su mente. Sólo pensaba en aquellas ganas insufribles de beber sangre, de matar por matar para conseguir el líquido de la vida, y no podía evitar sentirse horriblemente mal consigo misma.

El odio volvía a inundar todo su ser pensando en Damon y en su egoísta forma de ser. La había condenado eternamente al sufrimiento y la apatía, aunque, desde luego, aquello no iba a frenar sus planes, todo estaba pensado y ya no había marcha atrás entonces, pensó en su padre y en la visita que le había hecho el día anterior.

Se sentía mal por él, por todo lo que había sufrido sin tener ni idea del peligro que los rodeaba a todos, se sentía culpable pro abandonarle y dejarle solo prácticamente, por haber borrado sus recuerdos de ella de su mente pero, era la mejor opción.

Una lágrima derramó con rapidez por la cara de la muchacha cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Stefan entró después de varios segundos sin que nadie dijera nada al otro lado. Se sentó junto a su amiga en la cama y la observó en silencio durante largo rato.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó el castaño de forma absurda con un ligero tembleque en la voz a raíz de su vacilación, después de que la chica lo observara fijamente con aquel rostro lleno de pesar y frialdad.

- Lo sabes perfectamente, Stefan.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Llegué anoche, de madrugada. Borré todos los recuerdos de mi padre sobre mí, no quiero que sufra más.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Y ¿Cómo es que has vuelto? Creíamos que no volverías después de lo que Damon hizo.

- Lo he hecho por lo mismo que por lo que he vuelto. Stefan, si de verás eres mi amigo tienes que ayudarme, por favor. – Dijo mientras se incorporaba quedando sentada frente al muchacho, quien la miraba con miedo a ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué se trata? Sabes que somos amigos y puedes confiar en mí.

- Quiero que me ayudes a morir.

El silencio se volvió a hacer absoluto en el cuarto mientras Stefan cambiaba su semblante a una mueca de dolor y sorpresa mientras trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar pero, ningún sonido salió de su boca tras aquella revelación.

- No puedo vivir siendo esto, Stefan. He perdido mi naturaleza, mi forma de ser, lo que era. Ya no tengo ganas ni fuerzas para continuar, no puedo seguir con esta farsa, no quiero tener que sentir como me arde la sangre cuando veo a Damon y tener que soportar que no nos hablemos más en toda la eternidad. Sé que es egoísta y demasiado que te pida esto pero, ya lo he decidido.

- Sally, yo... – Stefan guardó silencio de nuevo viéndose atropellado ante la noticia. Desvió la mirada de los ojos verdes de su amiga y se levantó de la cama caminando hacia una de las pequeñas ventanas.

- Stefan, tú mejor que nadie puedes entenderme, por favor.

- Necesito pensar en ello, Sally, lo siento. – respondió para, acto seguido y sin mirar a la chica, salir del cuarto con rapidez mientras Sally observaba al puerta con tristeza no pudiendo evitar llorar.

La noche cayó sobre el pequeño pueblo mientras Sally seguía consumiéndose interiormente entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Sin poder soportar más aquel cautiverio, salió del cuarto rezando por no encontrarse a nadie en su camino hacia la puerta de la calle.

Llegó rápidamente y la abrió dispuesta a salir pero, nada más cruzar el umbral, antes de cerrar la puerta, una fuerte oleada de olor a sangre fresca de inmensidad de seres la azotó con violencia haciendo que comenzará incluso a temblar debido a la confluencia de sentimientos en su interior. Las ganas y la repulsión se batían interiormente en ella mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse de sus ojos. Enfadada, cerró la puerta de un portazo metiéndose de nuevo en la casa.

- Al principio es muy duro, pero tú eres fuerte, lo superarás en seguida. Nada tiene por qué cambiar.

La voz de Damon retumbó dentro de la cabeza de la castaña, quien alzó sus ojos esmeralda para clavarlos con furia en los del vampiro.

- Todo ha cambiado, jamás nada volverá a ser como antes por tu culpa - Respondió de forma constante con voz trémula debido al llanto para después, pasar al lado del moreno dirigiéndose a su cuarto pero, su trayectoria se vio interrumpida cuando Damon la cortó el paso poniéndose frente a ella.

- Por favor, no lo hagas. Stefan me lo ha contado. Sé que tengo la culpa de todo, esto pero si lo hice fue porque no soportaría perderte. Te quiero.

- Si realmente me quisieras tendrías en cuenta mis opiniones y sentimientos, Damon. ¡Todo te da igual con tal de conseguir tus objetivos, nunca podrás amar a alguien con esa actitud, ni siquiera conseguirás que alguien te ame!

- ¡Hazlo por mi hermano al menos, hazlo por Stefan! – Habló desesperado el moreno mientras la zarandeaba ligeramente agarrándola de los brazos, clavando sus ojos azules llenos de temor en los de ella.

- Está decidido, Damon. Y nadie podrá detenerme está vez, por favor, olvídate de mí.

- Algo podré hacer para que me perdones, aunque luego no quieras verme más en la vida.

- Después de esto, lo nuestro es imposible de recuperar, me has condenado y nunca podré perdonártelo, Damon. Lo siento.

La tristeza inundó a la joven quien desapareció con suma rapidez limpiando sus lágrimas. Llegó a su cuarto y cerró velozmente manteniéndose apoyada en la puerta dejando correr su tristeza mejillas abajo. La voz de Stefan la asustó y levantó la vista para encontrárselo frente a ella, sentado en una vieja silla de la estancia.

- Lo haré, Sally. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites. – Respondió con voz serena pero triste mientras observaba los ojos vidriosos de la chica, ahora llenos de luz y gratitud.

La castaña corrió hacia el lugar donde su amigo se encontraba y cayó de rodillas junto a la silla, abrazando las piernas de su amigo con total desesperación mientras el llanto se intensificaba. Stefan comenzó a acariciar su pelo sin poder evitar que una lágrima resbalará por su mejilla fría y tersa sólo al pensar lo duro que serían los días que aún estaban por llegar.

Fuera del cuarto, Damon se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Sintió a la vez admiración y odio hacia su hermano, quería pegarle la paliza de su vida y abrazarlo como nunca antes. Sin saber que hacer a continuación, el moreno se despegó de la puerta totalmente abatido y salió con su velocidad vampirica de la casa destrozando cualquier cosa que se encontraba en su camino.

Los dos jóvenes alzaron la vista hacia la puerta al escuchar el alboroto producido por Damon, sabiendo que acababa de escucharlo todo, que acababa de descubrir que aquello no era un mal sueño y que el final llegaría tarde o temprano sin que nadie lo remediara.

Sally se mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrar sintiendo todo el dolor que al moreno debía atormentar en aquel momento pero, después, miró los ojos tranquilos y llorosos de Stefan y sintió paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ambos se sonrieron levemente y volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza.


	53. Capítulo 53

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 53

- ¿Has pensado como te gustaría morir? ¿tienes algo en mente? – Preguntó Stefan mientras escudriñaba con seriedad el rostro de la castaña, sentado frente a ella en el sofá de la casa Salvatore.

- No, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, no he pensado en ello.

- Bueno, sólo hay dos formas de que un vampiro muera. Exponiéndose al sol o atravesando su corazón con una estaca de madera. La primera es realmente dolorosa, por lo que creo que lo mejor es lo de la estaca, no sufrirás, no te dará tiempo.

- No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo sola. Es demasiado pedirte que lo hagas por mí ¿cierto? – La mujer observó los ojos tristes y angustiados de su amigo – Lo siento, Stefan. Estoy siendo demasiado egoísta contigo.

- No, no pasa nada, lo haremos juntos. Tú lo harías por mí.

- Gracias, de verdad. – Añadió mientras agarraba las manos de su amigo y le agradecía de forma sincera todo aquello que estaba haciendo, pese al dolor que debía provocarle. Sabía que era un amigo de verdad.

Stefan sonrió a media asta, respondiendo al gesto de alegría melancólica de su amiga, la cual tenía los ojos llorosos. Tras unos segundos contemplándose, el castaño se levantó acercándose a Sally para abrazarla con fuerza, aferrándola a su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuándo lo haremos? Alargarlo sólo conseguirá provocarnos más sufrimiento a todos, - Dijo la ex bruja mientras, con tristeza, observaba el rostro ensombrecido del vampiro.

- Si lo deseas, esta misma noche.

Sally sintió una fuerte sacudida dentro de su pecho al escuchar aquello. El tiempo se había agotado, y con él, su existencia. No pudo evitar sentir miedo al pensar que aquella noche, la muerte la envolvería con su negro manto, que quizá se arrepintiera interiormente de hacer aquello. La ira comenzó a crecer junto con la impotencia en su fuero interno al pensar en su cobardía, no había marcha a tras, aquello era lo mejor para todos.

- Esta noche, claro. Ahora me gustaría estar sola un poco así que, voy a subir al cuarto.

- Claro, te veré esta noche. – Respondió el castaño intentando quitarle hierro al asunto ocultando su tristeza infinita mientras Sally le devolvía una leve sonrisa nerviosa y acto seguido, salía de la sala subiendo por las escaleras, perdiéndose tras los muros de la segunda planta.

Stefan se quedó de pie observando el infinito mientras su mente trabajaba a un ritmo frenético. Sintió pavor, un horror demasiado real como para conseguir mantenerse cuerdo y sereno. Aquella noche mataría a su amiga y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de clavarle una estaca mirándola a los ojos, aunque supiera que ella así lo deseaba.

Unos pasos a su espalda le distrajeron de aquellas cavilaciones. Se volvió hacia atrás y encontró a Damon adentrándose en la sala por el vestíbulo con semblante serio y algo enfadado. El moreno se dirigió al mini bar y cogió la botella de Bourbon dándole un largo trago.

- Deberías despedirte de Sally, está noche morirá. – Murmuró Stefan mirando a su hermano con el rostro rígido por la tristeza. El moreno le miró tras acabar de beber con total tranquilidad.

- No será capaz de clavarse una estaca. No quiere morir en realidad.

- Ella me ha pedido que lo haga yo, yo se la clavaré, no hay marcha a tras.

Durante unos segundos, ambos se mantuvieron las miradas, vacías y carente de emociones pero, al transcurrir aquel breve tiempo, Damon se inflamó de un odio tan potente que soltó la botella estampándola contra el suelo con rabia, para después, abalanzarse sobre su hermano como si fuera el peor de sus enemigos.

Stefan, que no se esperaba algo así, cayó de bruces contra el suelo después de que Damon le diera un terrible puñetazo en la mandíbula. Rápidamente el castaño se quitó de encima a su hermano mientras le gritaba que qué le ocurría, pero Damon ignoró el comentario lleno de odio y volvió a atacar a Stefan, quien esta vez esquivó el nuevo golpe y empujó a su hermano lanzándolo contra la pared opuesta, haciendo que tirara un par de cuadros que quedaron destrozados.

Sally salió de su cuarto al escuchar tal escándalo y corrió hacia la escalera desde donde contemplo horrorizada la escena.

Damon golpeaba ferozmente a su hermano mientras este trataba de defenderse como podía. Finalmente empujó a Damon quitándoselo de encima. El moreno aprovechó para coger uno de los marcos de madera de los cuadros y con él en ristre, corrió hacia Stefan dispuesto a clavarle aquella estaca improvisada.

- ¡No, Damon! – Gritó Sally desde arriba de la escalera para, segundos después, encontrarse junto al vampiro, a quien empujó ferozmente apartándolo de su hermano.

La castaña ayudó a su amigo a ponerse en pie mientras observaba fugazmente que se encontraba bien. Al percatarse de que era así, se giró hacia Damon sorprendida y enfadada, avanzando hacia él para empujarle con furia.

- ¡¿Pero que mierdas te pasa!? ¡ Casi lo matas! – Le gritó sin mesura fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡No, qué cojones le pasa a él! ¿¡cómo puede matar a su propia amiga y estar tan tranquilo?! ¿¡os habéis vuelto locos!?

- ¡Yo se lo he pedido! ¿Crees que le hace gracia? ¡También está sufriendo, tanto o más que tú! ¡Es tu hermano, por el amor de Dios!

Con aquella última frase, los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron, con lo que hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, mientras miraba con reproche y tristeza a Damon, quien se había calmado al observar a la joven con aquel rictus de amargura en su rostro.

- Lo siento, Stefan. – Susurró el moreno mientras observaba brevemente a su hermano y después, desviaba la vista observando el caos provocado por la pelea a su alrededor.

El castaño no le contestó, simplemente se dedicó a observarle con sorpresa durante varios segundos hasta que el mayor abandonó rápidamente la sala, marchándose de la casa.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sally tocando el hombro de su amigo,

- Sí, no te preocupes. Tengo que ir tras Damon, esto es demasiado para él.

Tras aquellas palabras, Stefan salió rápidamente hacía al puerta que daba al exterior abandonando el lugar mientras Sally quedaba en el salón anclada, observando la puerta ya cerrada tras la partida de su amigo. Aquello estaba siendo más duro incluso de lo que hubiera imaginado y, a pesar de todo, se le rompía el alma al observar el estado de Damon. Él único hombre al que había amado y amaría en su corta vida.

Stefan se adentró en el viejo y solitario cementerio del pueblo, sobre todo a aquellas primeras horas de la tarde, y observó a su alrededor en busca de Damon. Sabía que su hermano debía encontrarse allí.

Tras observar que a simple vista no lo encontraba, su menté pensó en el lugar en el cual estaría seguro. La cripta oculta en el panteón, el lugar donde todo había empezado. Sabiendo cuan autodestructivo era su hermano, no cabía otra posibilidad más acertada con lo que el castaño se encaminó hacía allí.

Avanzó con lentitud por los oscuros y mugrientos pasillos de piedra hasta llegar a lo más profundo de aquella cueva subterránea, donde divisó en la oscuridad a Damon tirado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared mientras su vista se perdía en el muro de piedra que tenía en frente.

Se acercó hasta llegar a su lado y se sentó junto al moreno, quien no movió un solo músculo de su cuerpo, ni emitió sonido alguno a pesar de que sabía que su hermano se había sentado a su lado.

Stefan pasó largo rato mirando el mismo punto de la pared que el mayor, mientras dejaba que su mente viajara por los cientos de pensamientos que se agolpaban. No sabía qué decirle a Damon para tratar hacerle entender que aquello era algo inevitable.


	54. Capítulo 54

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente

Capítulo 54

Pasaron largos minutos mientras el silencio taladraba las cabezas de los presentes, llenas de pensamientos y preguntas dolorosas, que parecían no tener respuesta.

Stefan continuaba sentado junto a su hermano mayor, sin mirarle, simplemente permanecía a su lado escuchando el zumbido de su cerebro, la tensión de sus músculos y su sufrimiento. Mientras el castaño miraba al frente absortó en la desolación, la voz de su hermano lo distrajo.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto, Stefan? ¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de hacerlo? Creía que tú eras el aprensivo. – Preguntó con un tono desganado, mientras miraba al frente, al igual que Stefan quien frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

- Lo hago por amor, Damon. Porque es mi amiga y la quiero de tal manera, que no puedo verla sufrir. Quiero ayudarla a pesar de que sé que saldré perdiendo.

- ¿Eso se supone qué es el amor? ¿Joderte inevitablemente?

Stefan volvió la cara para observar el rostro serio de su hermano y después, poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro de éste, con una sonrisa a media asta.

- Eso es lo que diferencia el amor verdadero de algo que no lo es. El sacrificio a pesar de saber que uno mismo pierde. Eso es el amor.

Hubo un largo silencio en la cueva mientras ambos volvían a posar sus miradas en la fría pared de roca grisácea.

- Pues me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca antes había amado de verdad. Katherine parece una obsesión comparado con lo que siento ahora. ¿Cómo podré continuar sabiendo que ella a muerto por mi culpa? Que yo la he condenado a la muerte.

- Lograrás reponerte y superarlo, siempre cuando lo aceptes, Damon.

- Pero el dolor nunca se irá, Stefan. – Afirmó el moreno volviendo a fijar sus ojos azules en los marrones de su hermano, quien le observó sintiendo una profunda pena ante la congoja del moreno.

- No, tienes razón, nunca se irá, pero al menos podrás pensar que hiciste lo que ella quería. Esa es la única manera de que ella esté en paz contigo, de que en realidad te perdone, aunque no sea en este mundo.

- No puedo perderla, Stefan, no puedo hacerme a la idea de verla morir y atenerme. No puedo pensar en que me odia por querer tenerla junto a mí para siempre.

- Has sido egoísta, Damon, aunque tus hechos estén justificados y cualquiera los entienda. No puedes tomar las decisiones por los demás, su vida le pertenece a ella, no a ti. Si ella está cansada de vivir, si no puede soportar el dolor de haber perdido tanto... Debes dejarla marchar, si de verdad la amas, discúlpate con ella y acepta su decisión. Creo que así te perdonará y podrás vivir sin remordimientos.

De nuevo, un intenso silencio se hizo protagonista del angosto pasillo mientras el castaño contemplaba el rostro rígido y triste de Damon, que perdía su vista en la nada, mientras su mente daba vueltas a velocidad vertiginosa.

Stefan tenía razón, había escupido la pura verdad con cada palabra y él lo sabía a la perfección, por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo. Debía arreglar las cosas con la ex bruja o nunca podría continuar, debía aceptar el destino de la chica aunque jamás volviera a ser el mismo. Era el momento de demostrar a todos que Damon Salvatore también era un ser comprensivo, que podía amar incondicionalmente y superar su auto destructividad.

- ¿Cuándo sucederá? – Peguntó con un hilo de voz melancólico sin mirar a su acompañante.

- Dentro de dos horas he quedado con ella en casa. Tengo que ir a preparar la estaca.

- Te esperaré allí, tengo aún cuentas pendientes. – Habló mientras se ponía en pie con rapidez y desaparecía por los oscuros pasillos ante la mirada de su hermano, quien sabía perfectamente cuales eran aquellas cosas pendientes. Hablar con Sally y acabar con todo aquello por el bien de los dos. El castaño se levantó lentamente y suspiró pensando en ponerse manso a al obra con el arma que mataría a su amiga.

Damon cerró con lentitud la puerta de la casa depositando las llaves en un mueble cercano mientras avanzaba despacio por el vestíbulo, atento a cualquier sonido.

Se adentró en el salón y paró en seco al contemplar a Sally sentada en uno de los sofás, observando la chimenea apagada, llena de ceniza, sin ninguna expresión en su ahora pálido rostro. La muchacha no se percató de la presencia del moreno, quien lentamente se acercó hasta su posición sentándose junto a ella.

- No esperaba volver a verte ya. – Murmuró la castaña sin mirar a su interlocutor, aún concentrada en la chimenea de mármol.

- Stefan me ha hecho recapacitar sobre todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. Además, no podía dejarte marchar sin despedirme de ti.

Ambos quedaron callados mirando al frente durante unos segundos hasta que Damon volvió a tomar la palabra tras un largo y profundo suspiro.

- Siento haber sido tan egoísta, no soy quien para meterme en tu vida. Me dejé llevar por el miedo y la ira, como de costumbre. – Añadió esbozando una triste sonrisa observando el suelo a sus pies.

- Me alegra que por lo menos lo entiendas, aunque sea un poco. No me hubiese gustado acabar mal contigo, a pesar de todo.

- ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? – Preguntó totalmente serio el hombre, fijando pro primera vez sus ojos en los de ella.

- Sí, estoy segura. No podría vivir siendo esto, no después de todo lo sucedido.

Tras unos segundos de silencio nuevamente, Damon volvió a mirar aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le perturbaban y habló con tono suplicante mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Sally, necesito que me perdones, por favor. No sé como voy a poder soportar este cargo de conciencia durante la eternidad.

- Damon, no te odio, ¿vale? No voy a mentirte, siento desconfianza hacia ti, y rencor. Pero nunca he podido odiarte, no más de un día. – Susurró mientras clavaba la vista en aquellos fríos iris azules y contenía las ganas de llorar.

- Gracias. Siempre has sido demasiado buena con todo el mundo.

- Así me ha ido. – Respondió medio riendo mientras apartaba la vista del chico levemente, y volvía a posar sus ojos en los de él.

- Créeme, peor que siendo autodestructivo y egoísta no ha podido irte.

- Has cambiado desde que te conocí, bastante.

- ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso? – Preguntó el hombre mientras sonreía de aquella forma tan característica en él, con aquella sonrisa torcida.

- Ha sido para bien. Cuida de Stefan, por favor, no os derrumbéis. – Cambió de tema la mujer clavando sus ojos vidriosos en los del vampiro, suplicándole.

- Tranquila, estaremos juntos hasta el final, para bien o para mal somos hermanos.

Segundos después, Damon llevó lentamente su mano hacia el rostro de la chica, acariciándolo con cariño y delicadeza sin dejar de observar ni un segundo su rostro, gravándolo para siempre en su retina con perfecto detalle.

- No te imaginas lo que vamos a echarte de menos. – Añadió en un tono bajo, mientras, más cerca de ella, seguía acariciándola.

Sally no pudo retener por más tiempo sus lágrimas, que comenzaron bajar por su cara hasta caer en e sofá. Damon limpió una de ella antes de que cayera al vacío escudriñando a la chica quien, después de unos segundos aguantando aquella mirada, besó los labios del vampiro lentamente, con todo el amor que le fue posible para después, abrazarse a él en absoluto silencio mientras el tiempo los engullía, los empujaba hacía el fatal desenlace.

Tras unos minutos, Stefan apareció en la estancia interrumpiendo al escena pero, a pesar de ello, ambos continuaron muy juntos observando al recién llegado.

- Ya está todo listo. – Dijo el castaño con tono lúgubre mientras mostraba a ambos la gruesa estaca de madera oscura.


	55. Capítulo 55

**Advertencias**

Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, menos la protagonista, Sally, su familia y algún que otro personaje más, que son originales míos.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte, escenas de violencia y sexo.

La historia está inspirada en la serie de televisión, por lo cual, habrá detalles que se tomen de ella al igual que habrá cosas originales.

Si se me olvida algo, perdón. Gracias al que lo lea y al que comente.

Capítulo 55

El gran salón de los Salvatore se quedó en absoluto silencio, un silencio tenso y lúgubre del que hacía mucho tiempo aquella casa no se llenaba. Era doloroso respirar en aquel ambiente.

Sally y Damon se quedaron mirando a Stefan fijamente durante unos segundos tras los cuales, dirigieron sus cansados ojos a la larga estaca de madera. Aquella cosa tan simple acabaría con una vida esa noche, con cientos de ilusiones y deseos, y por su puesto, con la esperanza del moreno, con la alegría de los hermanos que habían sentido en sus carnes el precio y el dolor de la derrota de una guerra que ni siquiera a ellos les tocaba librar.

- Podemos empezar cuando queráis. – Intervino Sally tras aquel trágico silencio mientras miraba con serenidad, aunque con ojos llorosos al hermano menor.

- Tú eres la que decide. – Le respondió con una pequeña y lóbrega sonrisa.

- Está bien. Me gustaría despedirme de vosotros a la vez, hablar con los dos poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

Ambos hermanos la miraron y asintieron con seriedad mientras todos se sentaban en el gran sofá de la estancia, uno a cada lado de la ex bruja.

- Sé que con esto os estoy haciendo una gran putada – Dijo sonriendo mientras derramaba lágrimas – es egoísta y sé que vais a sufrir por mi culpa, pero no quiero que os peleéis, sólo os tenéis el uno al otro y eso es algo que siempre tendréis, no lo estropeéis, por favor.

Ambos vampiros se miraron con tristeza durante unos instantes. La tristeza era latente en sus turbias miradas pero, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus rostros fruto de aquellas palabras. Tantos recuerdos golpeaban la mente de los hermanos, que era algo inevitable sonreír.

- Nadine ha tenido la culpa de todo esto, y lo digo en serio. – añadió tras mirar a Damon fijamente durante unos segundos, haciéndole entender que no existía tal rencor que había intentado mostrarle. – No os guardo rencor por haberme llamado cuando Katherine salió de la cripta, sólo yo podría atraparla. Todos somos culpables de haber fallado y de que muchos cayeran en el intento de devolver la paz al mundo- Dijo sonriendo de nuevo, esta vez, mirando a ambos hermanos.

- Has sido muy comprensiva y generosa al ayudarnos y al arriesgar todo lo que tenias. Ahora te debemos esto.

- Gracias Stefan. – Susurró la castaña mientras acariciaba su rostro sin poder retener el llanto, para después, abrazarlo con fuerza durante varios minutos.

- Siento haberme portado así contigo. Si hubiésemos empezado con buen pie... – Añadió Damon con una bonita sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Hubiésemos acabado tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza igual. – Dijo la castaña sonriendo. – Aún así conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Acto seguido la pareja se abrazo intensamente mientras la chica intentaba no derramar más lágrimas pero, por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de hacerlo remitir pues, cientos de recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente atormentada.

Minutos después, ambos se separaron lentamente volviendo a sus respectivas posiciones. El silencio volvió a reinar de nuevo en la sala.

- Creo que este es el momento. – Dijo la ex bruja mientras se levantaba y limpiaba rápidamente sus lágrimas para después, girarse a los hermanos, quienes la imitaron con lentitud, sintiéndose desorientados ante lo que se avecinaba. - ¿Quién de los dos va...? – Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta de la joven a medida que avanzaba en tan dura frase.

- Lo haré yo. – Respondió casi de inmediato Stefan cortando a la chica, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos sin mirar a Damon. Sabía a la perfección que su hermano no sería capaz de pasar tan dura prueba. La amaba demasiado. Aún no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de observar la escena sin derrumbarse.

Damon se alejó unos pasos de la pareja mientras Stefan cogía de nuevo al estaca de la mesa de café que se hallaba ante el sofá donde habían estado sentados, apenas unos segundos atrás.

El castaño anduvo hasta posicionarse a escasos centímetros de la joven, donde se paró en seco observando por última vez sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

- Ponte por detrás, será más fácil para ti. – Murmuró al joven mientras no apartaba la vista de la de su amigo, sumamente serio y atropellado por los acontecimientos.

El vampiro la obedeció realizando los movimientos con lentitud mientras Damon observaba la escena totalmente absorto en ella, como si estuviera contemplando algo totalmente asombroso. No podía creer que aquello fuera a suceder en realidad.

- ¿Estás lista? – Murmuró de forma melancólica Stefan posicionándose detrás de la mujer mientras agarraba la estaca fuertemente esperando al respuesta de la bruja, la cual no tardó en llegar en forma de leve asentimiento.

Stefan, entonces, colocó la estaca en el corazón de la bruja con manos temblorosas mientras miraba unos segundos a los ojos de su hermano, ahora vidriosos y espantados.

- Os quiero, os quiero a los dos. No lo olvidéis nunca. – Susurró Sally sintiendo el calor de la madera a traes de las manos pálidas de Stefan.

Todos se quedaron rígidos mientras el aire cortaba alrededor. Era el momento de ser valiente, no había marcha atrás. Tres, dos, uno...

Un leve quejido salió de la garganta de la mujer mientras su cuerpo cedía a su propio peso y se derrumbaba en los brazos de Stefan, quien soltó con pulso trémulo la estaca de su mano derecha y tumbó el cadáver color ceniza de la ex bruja en el suelo para después, ponerse en pie llevándose las manos a la cara, de forma desesperada. El vampiro se giró en busca de Damon, pero el hombre había abandonado la estancia en el momento en que la madera atravesó la carne de su amada, robándole su último suspiro.

Stefan sintió vértigo, un mareo emocional intenso al observar el cadáver, al no encontrar a su hermano en el lugar y saber que estaría derrumbándose en cualquier esquina, autodestruyéndose de forma brutal sin remedio alguno.

Un sonido en la planta de arriba lo distrajo y, pensando en que podría ser Damon, abandonó rápidamente el salón subiendo de forma vertiginosa hasta llegar al cuarto de su hermano, de donde provenía el ruido de cristal.

Damon se encontraba sentado en su cama con una botella vacía de Whisky mirando el suelo, totalmente abstraído. Al notar que alguien había entrado alzó el rostro lentamente mirando a su hermano a los ojos. Su cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas y su cabello despeinado. El moreno hizo un gesto con la mano a Stefan para que se sentara a su lado.

En cuanto el hombre le obedeció, le pasó una botella entera del mismo líquido que sacó de debajo de la cama, y sin mediar palabras, Stefan abrió al botella y comenzó a beber de forma frenética.

_Como ya dije, llegamos al final, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia y, sólo puedo decir que muchas gracias a todos los que la habeis seguido, comentéis o no. Nos leeremos una vez más dentro de unos días ;)_


	56. Capítulo 56 final La despedida

Capítulo 56

** La despedida**

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada, con un cielo gris cargado de nubes. Eso fue lo primero que Stefan vislumbró por la amplia ventana de la habitación de su hermano.

Poco a poco el hombre se fue incorporando sintiendo unos enormes pinchazos dentro de su cabeza, fruto de la gran ingesta de alcohol de la anterior noche. La anterior noche... Quería huir de aquel doloroso recuerdo para siempre, pero sabía que eso jamás ocurriría.

Se levantó de la cama observando que aún seguía con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, aún con algo de sangre seca de Sally y pensó inmediatamente en Damon así pues, salió de la sala tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza, y comenzó a buscarlo por la casa.

No había rastro del moreno en el lugar, en ninguna habitación o estancia de la casa con lo que Stefan pensó en lo peor, en como era Damon y en las consecuencias que eso traía. ¿Estaría bebiendo en algún bar de carretera? ¿O se habría ido de nuevo pero esta vez, para no volver? El castaño se pasó las manos por la cara, desesperado cuando escuchó un sonido en la parte trasera de la casa, en el jardín.

Stefan no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado hacia el foco del sonido llevándose una sorpresa.

El castaño contempló a su hermano ante lo que parecía una lapida de mármol blanco en medio del jardín, con flores del mismo color alrededor de la nueva tumba. Stefan sintió un escalofrío mientras sus músculos se tensaban, quedando anclado en el lugar pero, después de unos segundos, se dirigió hacia el moreno, quedando a su lado, mirando la lápida.

- He enterrado sus cenizas mientras dormías. No sé si le habría hecho gracia reposar en nuestro jardín pero... Me pareció buena idea.

- Seguro que le parece bien. Está entre amigos. – Añadió el menor mientras con una leve sonrisa depositaba su mano en el hombro del moreno, quien le respondió posando una mano sobre su espalda.

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora, Stefan? Ya se ha acabado todo.

- Seguir con nuestras vidas, por ella. Intentar que esto no haya sido en vano.

Ambos quedaron en silencio observando la lápida esperando una respuesta que sabían, nunca iba a llegar.

- No puedo pensar en el futuro sin ella, esta vez es diferente no es como con Katherine... La culpa no se va.

- Sólo intentaste salvarla, no eres culpable de su elección, Damon.

- La amo. Ha sido la única vez en que de verdad he querido a alguien de forma real. ¿Cómo se vive con eso? – Preguntó compungido mientras miraba a su hermano a los ojos, suplicante.

- Nunca te olvidarás de ella, puede que nunca vuelvas a amar de esa forma pero, siempre tendrás sus recuerdos, eso es algo que nadie te podrá arrebatar. La malo se va y queda lo bueno, piénsalo.

El moreno sonrió levemente con un deje de tristeza mientras volvía a observar la tumba al recordar tantos momentos junto a la bruja. Stefan tenía razón, ahora sólo podía pensar en cuanto había disfrutado a su lado, las peleas y llantos se habían disuelto, se habían quedado en el pasado.

Damon no pudo evitar que una lágrima silenciosa resbalara por su rostro, cayendo de lleno en el nombre de la chica grabado en la blanca piedra. Stefan se dio cuenta de inmediato y, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas, palmeó la espalda de su hermano.

- ¿Sabes? creo que deberíamos ir a emborracharnos otra vez. – Murmuró Stefan mientras Damon se giraba para observarle con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras las lágrimas seguían surcando su cara.

- Es la mejor idea que has tenido en mucho tiempo, hermanito. Aún queda whisky en casa. – Añadió mientras continuaba mirando a su hermano, quien también lloraba.

Ambos hermanos se dieron la vuelta, dispuestos a volver al interior cuando, Damon paró en seco haciendo que Stefan le imitara. El moreno se volvió de nuevo hacia la tumba y guardó silencio durante unos instantes para después, volver a hablar, está vez, controlando su tono de voz, aunque el llanto hacía que las lágrimas siguiera brotando.

- Descansa en paz, Sally, ahora que puedes hacerlo. Algún día volveremos a reunirnos.

Acto seguido, el chico ofreció a la tumba una de sus bonitas sonrisas torcidas para después, volver a girarse y avanzar junto con su hermano.

Ambos avanzaron hasta entrar en la casa sin mirar atrás. No hacía falta volverse para contemplar la tumba, puesto que ninguno jamás olvidaría a Sally Wytte Wolbut y la incansable lucha que los había marcado a todos. El pasado siempre se encarga de volver.

**_ FIN_**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia hasta el final, ojalá os haya gustado.**

**Un saludo y agradecimiento sincero a la gente de los reviews: Guest y SalvatoreHoe, ánima mucho a seguir. Y especialmente a ti, Tefi96, por tu incansable apoyo. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
